Every Action Leads To A Reaction Pt II
by Writing Sux
Summary: We pick up right where we left off. I'm not going to go into much but we see how the events of the first part play out and see how they effect Bo and Lauren. You have to read the first part to even understand this part. Have fun kids.
1. Operation Save Ethan Pt I

**It has been 8 months but it is here! Part II picks up where Part I left off so if you haven't read it you have to in order to understand this. That's it.**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo rushed over to Tamsin and took hold of her throat shouting, "You were supposed to be protecting him. What happened?"

Lauren tried to register what was going on around her but the only thoughts that she could form were the ones that told her that her son was gone and that the council was currently doing unspeakable things to him. Bo was enraged and she was ready to tear each council member apart, limb by limb, until they had Ethan back. Tamsin wheezed out, "They ambushed us."

"Where?" Bo barked wanting to know every detail about her son's kidnapping. But the hold that she had around Tamsin's throat was making it hard for the woman to speak.

"Bo let her go!" Kenzi yelled as she ran into the house, "She can't tell you shit if you choke her to death."

Bo weighed her options then let go of Tamsin who dropped to the living room floor. She watched as the valkyrie rubbed at her neck and coughed a few times before choking out, "We were at home and they broke down the door. After they tossed in a few smoke bombs Kenzi took Ethan down to the basement and tried to escape that way but they had that covered-"

"Took the right hook of a brute thank you very much." Kenzi interjected before she used the wall to support herself, "Although the double vision and dizziness hasn't cleared yet."

Tamsin rose to her feet and Bo noticed the cautious look that was on her face as she finished, "When everything cleared Ethan was gone and so were the guards."

And as the words that confirmed Ethan's kidnapping sank into her brain Bo lost what little restraint that she had over her anger. She grabbed hold of Tamsin's face and took in so much chi that it left the valkyrie in a dazed state. Bo rushed for the door and right when she was about to leave Kenzi hollered, "Bo you can't go after them alone." Then she pointed at Lauren, "What about Lauren?"

Bo looked at the shell-shocked blonde who was on the floor of the living room. She wanted to go comfort Lauren but her son had been kidnapped and was in potential danger. There was no way she was going to let more time pass by and not do anything to go get him. Bo, knowing that she should go say something to Lauren, said in a soft voice, "Take of her Kenz. Please."

Then she left out of the house and hopped into her car. Bo peeled out of the driveway, the tires of her car squealing, and she drove down their street at a speeds that were faster than the posted limit. Bo's first stop was the Dal and as she walked through the door the first thing she did was head over to the bar yelling, "They took him. Now tell me where the hell they would take him."

Trick looked at Bo and said, "Bo what's the matter? Who took-" Realisation came over Trick and he gasped, "Ethan."

Bo's succubus had been in control ever since she found out about Ethan's kidnapping and her powers had doubled as her anger consumed her. As everyone in the bar looked at her Bo bellowed, "The council of Fae elders have taken my son. If anyone knows where they have taken him step forward now." She paused to let the severity of the situation sink in before she threatened, "If not consider yourselves the enemy and I will not hesitate to kill anyone who steps in my way."

Trick had come from behind the bar and he stood in front of a seething Bo as he tried to get her to see reason, "Bo killing is not the way to get Ethan back." Bo's blazing blue eyes only glared at him but Trick stood his ground as he implored, "Give Evony and I-"

"No!" Bo hollered as she grabbed hold of Trick and threw him across the barroom. He hit several tables before his body landed in an unconscious heap on the opposite side of the room. "Now if anyone knows anything about what the council has planned then step forward. If not..." Bo looked around the packed barroom at the intimidated patrons, "Stay the hell out of my way."

She left the Dal and drove to the Light Fae compound. Bo broke the speed limit and she was cutting cars off left and right not caring about the other drivers on the road. She was detached from her emotions and she would continue to be detached from them until she had Ethan safely with her. Bo's grip tightened on the steering wheel as she thought about the bastards who took her son and as she got closer to the Light Fae compound her desire to kill them all, regardless if they surrendered or not, grew. And when she pulled into the entrance of the compound she was determined to eliminate the threat that hung over her son's head.

* * *

Lauren felt disconnected from everything as it happened in front of her but it wasn't until Bo was running out of the house did she feel something again. She felt alone and abandoned. Alone with the pain and despair that she was feeling. The one person that would be able to comfort her and sympathise with what she was going through had left her. Alone. Heavy sobs began to rack through her body and Lauren felt like her world was falling apart. Somewhere in her haze she heard Kenzi and Tamsin calling out for her but she was unable to respond to them. All she could do was cry. Her son was gone and she had no idea if he would be returning back to her. Lauren felt herself being carried over to the couch and she continued to cry. Eventually exhaustion over came her and she fell into a restless sleep.

Lauren woke up with a start. She was in her and Bo's bed and it was one in the morning. The previous day's events caught up with her and she let out a soft sob as tears fell from her eyes. Bo had proposed. Ethan had been kidnapped and Bo was gone. Lauren was silently crying when the door to her room opened. Tamsin walked in and got on the bed with her and she held Lauren as she continued to cry. After several minutes Lauren was able to compose herself and ask, "Please tell me you've found him and he's coming home."

Lauren's head rose when Tamsin took a deep breath then she slowly let it out as she said, "No we haven't." Lauren let out a sob and Tamsin rubbed her back and said, "Lauren there's something else you need to hear."

Lauren shook her head no. She had heard the one thing that she had wanted to hear. Nothing else wasn't important. Finding Ethan and getting him back was all that mattered to her. Lauren let out an unsteady breath and sighed, "We should have stayed where we were. Ethan would have been safe."

There was a moment of silence before Tamsin asked, "And what a about Bo?"

Lauren scoffed as she sat up and wiped at her eyes, "Fuck Bo. Bo left me."

"To go find Ethan, Lauren." Tamsin pointed out before she added, "She's the only one strong enough to get him home safely."

Lauren moved away from Tamsin and argued, "That may be true but she left me without saying a single word of comfort. She left me alone."She got up and exclaimed, "My world is collapsing and you would think she would have the decency to at least tell me that everything would be okay before she left, but no she didn't." Lauren wrapped her arms around herself as she began to feel vulnerable. The woman she loved should have been there comforting her through this and they should have been finding a way to get their son back together. But once again Bo had no regard to anyone else's feelings and all that mattered were her own.

Needing to distract herself Lauren headed into the bathroom and she took several Advil before she washed her face. Tamsin walked over to the bathroom door and said, "Lauren I understand that you feel like she's abandoned you in your time of need but she's looking for Ethan."

Lauren dried off her face then threw the towel at Tamsin seething, "She's on a death mission. And thank you for justifying her actions." Lauren went back into the room and she explained, "As soon as she is on the grounds of the Light Fae compound they will try to kill her especially if they've realised that Bo is Ethan's other parent."

Tamsin walked over to her and placed her hands on Lauren's shoulder but Lauren pushed her away. The valkyrie tried to restrain her again but Lauren fought her and Tamsin stated, "Lauren stop. I have to tell you something."

Lauren pushed Tamsin away and retorted, "What? Did she get herself killed? Well she gets what she deserves."

Tamisin blurted out, "No but she's in a coma."

Lauren stopped what she was doing and her eyebrows furrowed together as she asked, "What?"

Tamsin sat down on the edge of the bed then recounted what happened to Bo, "She did exactly what you said. She went onto the Light Fae compound and according to Dyson she had the upper hand for a while but several guards had guns and she couldn't fight them off. Luckily Dyson was there and was able to get her out." Tamsin looked down at the carpet and told her, "We took her to the Dark Fae medical facility and they were able to remove the bullets but she's not breathing on her own and she hasn't regained consciousness." Lauren covered her mouth with her hand and Tamsin looked up at her as she added, "The doctors think she might have suffered a brain injury."

Lauren stood there and she realised that she couldn't do this. This was too much for her emotionally and it was in that moment that Lauren began to disconnect from her emotions. She was going to become the person that she had become when the former Ash had informed her of her captivity and that she would be carrying on the experiments her father had started. Lauren gave Tamsin a pointed look and demanded, "I want to go see her."

An apprehensive look came to Tamsin's face as she asked, "Lauren are you sure you want to do that?"

Lauren had to go see Bo despite the fact that she was pissed at her for leaving. But she had to do it because once all this was said and done this was probably going to be the last time that she would see Bo. Lauren nodded and told her, "Yeah I have to see her."

Tamsin nodded and they headed downstairs. When Lauren walked into the living room she saw that everyone had come over. Trick and Evony were in the dining room going over documents with Dyson and Hale while Kenzi and Vex were sorting through weapons in the living room. Lauren walked into the dining room and everyone looked up at her. There wasn't any time for pleasantries and there was no time for them to strategise. Ethan had been kidnapped for several hours now and the more time that passed by the more uncertain Lauren became about her son being okay. She looked at Dyson, "Dyson I know everything between Bo, you, and I isn't in the best place right now but I want to thank you for saving her and I thank you for being here for Ethan." Lauren bit the inside of her lip as tears came to her eyes and her voice broke as she said, "He's missed you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Lauren started to cry and Dyson walked over her then wrapped his arms around her before he whispered, "It's in the past Lauren. I screwed up and I'm sorry. Let's get Ethan back so you can save his mother."

Lauren sniffed and nodded as she mumbled, "Okay. I need to see Bo first."

Evony walked over and said, "We have her at your secret facility in Dark Fae territory." Then she stated, "As of right now the Morrigan has waged war on the council of elders. I stand with you and Ethan, Lauren." Evony got a small smile on her face, "You are my dearest friend and you have done a tremendous amount of work for me and the Dark."

Lauren couldn't stop the tears that were running down her face. Evony's declaration of allegiance was overwhelming and she knew it meant a death sentence for the woman because she was no longer aligning herself with the Fae. She was betraying them for a human and no Fae leader had ever done that before. Before Lauren got the chance to show her gratitude Trick added, "You also have the support of the Ash and the blood king." He gave Lauren a sad smiled, "You're family Lauren. Whether you and Bo marry or not you will always be part of my family because of Ethan. So my allegiance is to that, our family."

Lauren nodded and wiped the tears away from her face as she thanked him, "Thank you Trick. So much." She looked at Evony, "And thank you Evony. Your support in me is immeasurable and it means a lot to me." Lauren took a steadying breath to get control of the emotions that she had been detached from. The overwhelming support from those who were part of the upper echelon of the Fae community was astounding and Lauren was grateful for it. "I need to go see Bo."

No one in the dining room objected to her request but Lauren had to take Dyson for protection. The two of them left and as they rode to the facility there was an uneasy, but not uncomfortable, silence between them. Eventually Lauren had to ask, "How did you know that Bo was going to the Light Fae compound?"

Dyson stared ahead at the road as he answered, "She came to the Dal first and I was there. She had thrown Trick across the room and after making sure he was okay I followed after her." Dyson shook his head then commented, "She's strong Lauren but she isn't strong enough to defeat them. The council is full of powerful elders." He was quiet a moment then he glanced at her and stated, "But you are. You know that don't you?"

Lauren took a deep breath then looked out of the window and watched as the buildings passed by while she thought about his question. Lauren knew that the remnants of Fae that was in her essence had become more noticeable the longer she was on her birth control. Something in Bo's blood was making the Fae in her stronger. Lauren wasn't just becoming stronger physically she was also becoming mentally sharper and she her reflexes and speed were quicker. Lauren ran her hand through her hair then she looked at him, "I don't know what's going on Dyson but yeah I think I am."

He glanced at her then back at the road before saying, "I know. I can smell the power on you." Dyson was quite for a moment then he asked, "What's your plan Lauren?"

Lauren swallowed hard then told him, "After we see Bo we're going to go get my son Dyson."

"But Trick and Evony-"

"Trick and Evony have good intentions but the longer he's away from us the more I worry about his safety. We don't have time to plan." She looked at Dyson, "Between the two of us we know the Light Fae compound well enough."

Dyson was quiet and his jaw was taut as he contemplated what Lauren said. Then he said, "Okay fine but if it gets out of control we're leaving as soon as possible."

Lauren looked ahead at the road. She wouldn't be leaving the Light Fae compound until she had her son or until she was certain that Ethan was safe. They arrived at the medical facility that was located in Dark territory. She and Dyson were escorted to Bo's room and when they reached the door Dyson placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Lauren nodded. Knowing that it may not be as bad as it looks didn't change the fact that Bo was in a coma. She opened the door and as soon as she saw Bo Lauren bit her bottom lip. She walked over to the side of the bed and took Bo's hand. Bo's face had bruises on it along with some scratches and the obtrusive breathing tube snaked out of her mouth. Lauren sat down on the edge of bed and tears came to her eyes as she thought about what should have been the happiest night of her life. Her son had been kidnapped, the woman she loved was in a coma, and now everything rested on her shoulders. Lauren sniffed as she wiped away an errant tear, "What did you do?" She sighed, "We should have been doing this together. We should have been saving Ethan together." Lauren took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before she looked down at Bo. She reached out to move a strand of hair out of her face and asked, "How am I going to do this without you Bo?"

Lauren knew that she wouldn't receive an answer from the brunette lying in the hospital bed so she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Bo's mouth. It was in that brief moment, where her lips were near Bo's, that she felt the chi being pulled from her. She remained in place as Bo continued to feed from her. Soon Bo began to fight her intubation and Lauren pulled back telling her, "Bo don't panic. You have a breathing tube down your throat. Give me a moment to pull it out."

Bo nodded and Lauren went to work on extracting the breathing tube from her throat. As soon as it was out Bo began to cough but once she had calmed down Lauren leant forward to give her a brief kiss but Bo buried her hands into her hair and deepened it. Lauren allowed the kiss continue a little longer so Bo could heal the injuries that she had sustained. Eventually needing to breathe became an issue so Lauren pulled and looked at Bo. The caring brown eyes that she had come to love were looking back at her and Lauren could tell that Bo still had some more healing to do. Bo swallowed then asked with hoarseness to her voice, "Did-Did-Is he home?"

Lauren wished she had good news to tell Bo but she didn't. "No Bo. We-We haven't."

Bo shut her eyes tight. She was still foggy mentally and she still ached from the beating that she had taken from barging onto the Light Fae compound. Lauren stayed with Bo for a moment then she let go of Bo's hand and got up. Bo asked, "Where are you going?"

Lauren took a deep breath then said, "I'm going to go get Ethan back."

Bo looked at Lauren's back as she argued, "You can't get Ethan. I barely got out of there alive. They'd kill you Lauren."

Lauren turned to look at Bo, "You think I don't know that Bo? But I have no other choice because you ran off without me and the longer he's away from us the more trouble he's in." She took a calming breath before saying, "So I have to go get him Bo." She paused for a moment then added in a quiet voice, "You left me Bo and we should be doing this together but we aren't because you were only thinking about yourself. So I have to do this alone."

"No you don't Lauren. I just need to heal then we can-"

"No Bo we can't. We don't have the time for you to heal. So I have to go." She argued. She then headed for the door and as she reached for the handle she sighed, "I love you Bo but I have a lot to work through because of tonight's events. And once everything is taken care of we will be talking."

Bo could feel the distance between her and Lauren. She wasn't certain what was causing the blonde to pull away from her but she wasn't going to let Lauren enter the Light Fae compound by herself only to be killed. "Lauren don't go."

Lauren opened the door, "I'm going Bo. I have Dyson with me." She looked at Bo over her shoulder, "Rest and don't worry about me."

She walked out of the room and Dyson looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "She's awake?"

Lauren nodded and told him, "Yeah. I went to give her kiss and she started to feed from. She's healed a bit but she needs to rest and at some point she'll need a proper feed but right now I can't be the one to do it."

She walked over to the nurse's station and requested Bo's chart. As she was making notes on it Dyson commented, "Lauren I tried to get her to feed from me and she didn't." Lauren snapped her head up to look him and he held his hands up, "I was trying to keep her from dying."

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "I know. And I'm certain that has something to do with her and I, but I'm not focused on that right now." She made a final notation on Bo's chart then told the nurse sitting at the desk, "Have her get an MRI right away and a CT. I want to know the severity of her injuries now that she has healed a little and if there is any brain damage. Give the results to whoever's on call and let them know I will be indisposed until further notice." The nurse nodded at her then Lauren looked at Dyson, "Let's go get Ethan."

Dyson gave her an uneasy look, "Are you certain you want to do this?"

Lauren gave him a determined look, "I have to Dyson. I am his mother and he needs me. So yes I am going to do this."

Dyson sighed then said, "Okay let's go."

* * *

The compound was quite. Lauren and Dyson had parked far from the grounds and had finished the rest of the trip on foot. They got closer to the security wall that surrounded the property and Lauren said to Dyson in a hushed voice, "We have to stay quite. We do not need to bring any attention to us. I'm certain Bo's attempt earlier caused them increase security."

They crept along the wall and Dyson asked, "Where do you think they're keeping him?"

Lauren stopped walking and she closed her eyes to clear her mind. She got a mental layout of the Light Fae compound then said, "Ceremonial chambers. They're located far from the heart of the compound and it's located on the lowest level." She looked at Dyson, "That would be the perfect place to hide a kidnapped child."

Dyson nodded in agreement but pointed out, "It's hard to get to Lauren and if Bo's attempt caused them to increase security then we're looking at trouble that we can't avoid." He let out a heavy breath through his nose, "We need back up Lauren. We can't do this on our own."

"Then go get us back up Dyson. But I have to go get my son and I'm not leaving until I have him." Lauren countered no longer wanting to argue the lack of manpower that they had. She needed to save Ethan because if she didn't then she wouldn't able to forgive herself if anything were to happen to him. Nor did Lauren trust herself not to slip into some dark part of herself that she wouldn't be able to return from.

Dyson must have head the tone of finality in her voice and he said, "Okay. Let's go get your son."

They continued to creep along the wall and as they got closer to the main gate Lauren saw four guards stationed by the main entrance. She gripped the handle of the knife that was clipped onto her belt. She assessed the probability then told Dyson, "You go in first and take them out. I'm quick but you can do a partial shift. Aim for their throat's Dyson." He nodded then moved to go take out the four guards manning the front gate. When he had taken out two of the guards Lauren cut the cables for the security cameras that watched the front gate before going into the security booth. After Dyson took out the remaining two guards he joined her in the booth and asked, "What's next?"

Lauren looked at the three security monitors that showed various locations throughout the compound. She bit her lip then said, "We need to get to the main security building and take control of that. The problem with that is that there will probably be at least twenty people there if security has doubled." Lauren ran her hand through her hair and looked around. She needed a weapon that wasn't a knife or one of the dozen vials of tranquiliser that she had taken from the medical facility. She spotted a shot gun in the corner of the booth and Lauren picked it up making Dyson ask, "Do you know how to even….."

Lauren opened the chamber of the gun and loaded two rounds into it then snapped the barrel into place before she cocked it. She smirked at Dyson, "I do. My stepfather hunted."

Dyson chuckled and told her, "I'm learning more about you today doc than I have in the last few years that I've known you.'

Lauren smiled and responded, "Well stick around and you might learn a few more things."

The two of them left the booth and they took a security cart to the main security building. They stuck to an access road that was mainly used for secret Light Fae business so it was empty and there was no security on it. When they got to the part of the compound where the security building was Lauren started to calculate a plan of attack that would be most beneficial for her and Dyson. She got out the cart then told Dyson, "If they haven't noticed that the guards out front have been taken out then they will shortly." She looked around before continuing, "I'm not certain how much time that is and considering how long we've been on site we don't have much time left before all hell breaks loose." After getting her weaponry situated she sighed, "I don't want to do this but they've given me no choice."

Lauren gave Dyson a look that differed from the warm, compassionate one that she normally had on her face. She had to be cold, deliberate, and focused to get them all out alive. "We need to eliminate all threats. Don't kill if necessary but if it comes to it then it needs to be done." She adjusted the strap of the shotgun that was slung over her shoulder then made sure that she had easy access to the knife that was wedged between her belt and pants. She took one more breath and closed her eyes. There was a possibility that she wouldn't make it out of this alive and she was okay with that. As long as Ethan was safe then that was all that mattered. Lauren opened her eyes and looked at Dyson, "Okay. Let's go." As they started to walk through the patch of forest that hid the access road from the open grounds she told Dyson, "Decapitation always works."

Dyson chuckled as he moved a low hanging branch, "That it does Lauren. That it does."

They broke through the trees and as soon as they stepped onto the well manicured grass she and Dyson kept low while moving quickly to the building the house the main security for the Light Fae compound. Security for the Light Fae was comprised of brutes, underfae, and several other types of Fae that would probably take them out within a matter of minutes. This is why the element of surprise had to be in their favour. They avoided the security cameras and stayed to the shadows of the building. Lauren and Dyson were standing with their backs pressed against the brick wall under one of the windows that was located at the rear of the building. She motioned for Dyson to lift her up so she could look inside and see what they were dealing with but when he hoisted her up Lauren didn't see anyone through the window. She looked through it for a minute longer and saw that there was no one in the security building. Lauren told Dyson to put her down then said, "There is no one in there." She ran her hand over hair her as she began to panic, "Where the fuck could they all be? I don't-" Then a realisation hit her and her anger consumed her, "Fucking Bo." Dyson gave her a questioning look and she explained, "When she came here without a rational thought in her fucking mind they moved security from the grounds to Ethan. They're all inside the main building guarding him in case we try to get him again."

Dyson gave her a grim look and said, "Lauren we can't go in there if they're all in a centralised location. We wouldn't survive."

Lauren knew Dyson was right even though she wanted to argue with him. If they did storm into the main building they wouldn't make it through the front door. She took out her cell phone and turned it on. As it came to life several alerts popped up on screen but she ignored them and called Tamsin. The call was answered immediately, "Where the hell are you?"

"Light Fae compound." Lauren told her not bothering to sugar coat anything. They didn't have time for her placate Tamsin's feelings. "I need you, Vex, and Hale here now."

Tamsin scoffed in her ear and told her, "No Lauren. We will not be joining you on a suicide mission to get Ethan. We were supposed to plan-"

"I wasn't going to stand around waiting for us to come up with the perfect plan Tamsin. The longer he's away from us the more danger he is in. Now are you coming or not?" Lauren argued knowing that Tamsin would eventually say yes.

Tamsin stayed quiet another moment before she told her in a hard tone, "We will be there Lauren."

She knew Tamsin was pissed but she was grateful that the valkyrie was going to come. She sighed, "Thank you Tamsin."

Tamsin scoffed and remarked, "Don't thank me. I'm doing this for Ethan not you."

"Okay." Lauren told her before they went over the details of where they were going to meet at. She hung up and looked at Dyson, "They're on the way. I was told that we are to stay low until they get here."

Dyson leaned back against the building and crossed his arms over his chest, "Sounds good."

Lauren leaned back and retorted, "No it doesn't sound good." She was pissed that she had to wait. Lauren was pissed that Bo had caused a shitstorm and most of all she was afraid because she didn't know if Ethan was okay or not. She needed to see her son.

Lauren began to walk around to the front of the security building and Dyson asked, "Where are you going Lauren?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm going to go see what we're up against. With security being elsewhere then we can go in and look at the surveillance cameras."

Dyson nodded and followed her. They went in the building and Lauren went right for the bank of monitors that displayed almost every inch of the main building. Except it didn't cover one room and it was the one room that she was hoping to see. The ceremonial room. Lauren covered her face with her hands as a wave of despair came over her. It wasn't long before she felt Dyson's arms around her and she sobbed, "What if he isn't okay?"

Dyson rubbed her back as he comforted her, "You can't think that Lauren. He's okay. The council would be stupid to do anything to him especially if they've figured out that he's Bo's son."

Lauren sniffed and told him, "They have to know. That would be the only logical reason for them to take him. The only thing I don't understand is why they would they take him? He may or may not be human."

Dyson sighed and told her, "Bo's powerful Lauren we all know that. But you're also powerful too. They know your history and they know who your father was. The council could be afraid that you could pass on Fae traits to him. And add that in with Bo's line then you have one powerful offspring."

No longer feeling the need to be comforted Lauren moved away from Dyson and as she wiped her eyes she asked, "Did Trick tell you?" Dyson gave her a slight nod and she wondered, "Why?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Because I asked him about you when I saw you at the Dal that one day. That was the day I smelled the power on you. I thought it was Bo's but it is distinctly yours. The only thing he couldn't tell me was why I could smell the Fae in you. But what's even weirder is that you still smell human."

Lauren let out a derisive chuckle then told him, "There is a long story behind it all Dyson. Maybe one day I'll tell it to you. But until then just know that it is complicated." She shook her head and muttered, "Like everything that involves Bo."

Dyson was about to say something but he tilted his head and listened for a moment before whispering, "Someone's coming." He and Lauren looked at each other then he told her, "Hide."

Lauren nodded then she looked around to find somewhere to hide which turned out to be a storage closet. For a moment everything was quite then Lauren heard the sounds of Dyson getting in a fight with whomever it was then it was silent again. And just as she thought the close was clear the storage door opened and she was face to face with a member of Light Fae compound security. The man smiled and said, "Good Evening Dr. Lewis." Then he fired the weapon that he was holding. Lauren felt a little pain then she lost consciousness.

* * *

**What an ending right? Part II is going to be a long one because I have a lot of things I want Bo and Lauren to go through so get comfy. As we all know I'm working on 4-5 other stories so if I lag in updating that is because one of the other ones has taken me. But I hope the sequel has started off well enough. Thank you for reading**


	2. Operation Save Ethan Pt II

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo groaned as she tried to sit up in the bed that she was in. She needed to escape the hospital so that she could help Lauren with Ethan's rescue. Right before she had gotten her ass kicked by the compound guards Bo had felt Ethan through the connection that they shared. That feeling was the reason why she had gotten distracted during the fight but sensing Ethan through their bond had allowed her to succumb to her injuries with a peace of mind. Bo had been certain that she was going to die because the injuries that she had sustained had been horrible ones and that was something that she had come to terms with. Her final thoughts before losing consciousness were of Ethan and how Dyson was going to save him along with a silent apology to Lauren for failing her and Ethan. Bo had been surprised when she had woken up but that was overshadowed by the joy that filled her heart when she saw Lauren standing over her. Because instead of dying she had woken up to the woman that she loved but that joy had been short-lived when Lauren got angry with her and refused to let her help. So now she was lying in this bed alone and wondering about what was going on outside these hospital walls. Bo rested her head back against pillow and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to formulate a plan. The door to her room opened and a woman walked in pushing a wheelchair and she said, "Dr. Lewis has ordered for you to get a CT and a MRI so we can get a better understanding of your injuries now that you've healed a little."

Bo looked at the woman and realised that this was her chance to fully heal. She held her head and pretended to be in pain as she groaned, "I think I need some help getting out of bed."

The nurse walked over and pulled back Bo's blankets. Then as she was moving to lower the bed railing Bo grabbed her arm began to use her thrall on the woman. When the effects of her powers were apparent on the woman's face Bo smiled, "What's your name?"

The mesmerized woman got a goofy grin on her face and answered, "Ophelia."

"Ophelia," Bo repeated before saying, "I'm going to take a little something from you then I want you to go get me some clothes. Can you do that for me?" Without much thought the woman nodded in agreement. "Good." Bo brought Ophelia's face close to hers then she took a deep drink of her chi. Lauren had given her enough chi to where she was able to partially heal so the chi she pulled from Ophelia was going to finish the rest of the process. She pulled back and told the stunned woman, "Okay Ophelia go get me some clothes."

Bo watched as the woman walked out of the room with a dreamy look on her face. As soon as the door was closed she got out of bed then got the bag that contained her personal belongings and searched for her cell phone. She found it, covered in her blood, but it worked. Bo called Trick and it rang a few time before it was answered, "Bo?"

She let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank goodness. Trick, Lauren is going to the Light Fae compound to go get Ethan."

The older man sputtered a moment then asked, "Bo how are you awake? And we know. She called us and we're headed over their now."

Thankful that Lauren had come to her senses, Bo closed her eyes for a moment then she said, "Good I'm going to leave the hospital now. I'll meet you guys at the compound."

Still puzzled by Bo's state of consciousness Trick wondered, "How are you awake Bo? You were in a coma."

The door opened and Bo told him, "I have to go and I'll explain everything later."

She hung up the phone then took the set of scrubs that Ophelia had brought for her. Bo used her thrall on the woman once more and told her to leave the room. She got dressed then walked out of the hospital with no one stopping her. Bo had to use her thrall on a man who was getting into his car so she could take it. She drove home first and once she was changed into more appropriate clothing she headed down to the basement to load up on weapons. After her thigh dagger was secured she headed out of the house and got into the stolen vehicle then sped off to the Light Fae compound.

* * *

When Lauren regained consciousness the pounding of her head was the first thing that she noticed. She pressed her palm against the centre of her forehead and hoped it would alleviate some of the pain that she was feeling. Lauren heard shuffling off to her right and she tried to move but the throbbing of her head prevented any sudden movements. "Lauren you're awake." She heard Dyson say.

Lauren cracked her eye open, "Dyson?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"I thought you were dead."

He chuckled again and told her, "Nope doc I'm still alive and kicking. How are you feeling?"

Lauren sat up and groaned. When she felt the stone floor beneath her hands she took a chance at opening her eyes fully. Luckily the dim light of the cell didn't aggravate her headache. She did a self-assessment and other than the pounding headache, from what she now believed to be tranquilisers, she was okay. She smiled at her friend and said, "I'm good. I've got a splitting headache but I'm okay. We're in the dungeon."

Dyson stood up and walked over to her, "We are. I heard him Lauren." Lauren stared at him and he smiled, "He was crying but I think he's okay."

Lauren's heart filled with hope as thoughts of seeing her son flooded her mind. She got up and walked over to wooden door then placed her hand on it as she sighed, "We're so close but not close enough." Lauren turned and looked at Dyson, "We need to get out of here."

Dyson nodded in agreement. He looked around the cell that they were currently sharing then told her, "There is no way to get out of here inconspicuously." He gestured for her to move out the way and said, "Watch out."

Lauren moved away from the door then Dyson charged into it. She winced as his shoulder slammed into the thick wooden door. Lauren's anxiety began to build and every time Dyson's shoulder slammed into the door she would clench her fists tighter. Being so close to Ethan and not being able to see him along with not have concrete proof that he was okay was causing her to lose focus. Lauren took a deep breath and concentrated on what Dyson was doing. Dyson was about to slam his shoulder into the door for what seemed like the hundredth time when it opened which caused Dyson to go flying out of the cell. The man who had opened the door let out a deep laugh then remarked, "I knew the Ash kept you around for a specific reason shifter. Comic relief." He entered the cell and Lauren recognised him right away. He was the council's oracle and he was Dark Fae. "Dr. Lewis it's nice to see that you have awakened. Care to go for a walk?" Lauren regarded the man for a moment. It was likely that he wasn't going to take her to see Ethan but he was probably going to take her to whomever was in charge and if that was so then she was going demand to see Ethan before anything happened. Lauren walked over to the door and as they walked through it he said, "Bring your pet."

Lauren helped Dyson up as she tried to figure out what was going on. Dyson gave her a cautious look as he whispered, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. But I sure as hell am not going to trust him." She told him as they followed the man down the dimly lit corridor. If the council sent an oracle to retrieve them then they didn't view her or Dyson as a threat but that didn't stop Lauren from formulating several strategies to get them out of there. And in most of them she wasn't going to make it out alive because she would sacrifice herself to make sure that Ethan got home safe.

* * *

Bo reached the Light Fae compound and as she walked through the front gate she saw the dead bodies that were lying on the ground. She wondered if they were killed by Dyson or by the posse that was currently going to back Lauren up. Bo pulled out her phone then called Trick. As soon as he picked up she asked, "Where are you guys?"

"Security building. Bo..." He paused before sighing, "They have Lauren and Dyson."

Bo felt her anger and fear rise and she sprinted to the security building for the compound. When she got there she found Tamsin, Hale, and Vex standing watch over the door and once she was close enough she demanded, "Did you find them?"

Tamsin shook her head and told her, "No not yet. We checked the security cameras and we haven't seen them."She gave Bo a pointed look, "We would probably have Ethan if it weren't for you."

Bo was already pissed off and if Tamsin was looking for an argument then she was going to get one. "Are you blaming me for Ethan's kidnapping?"

"No I'm blaming you for being the idiot who ran on to the compound without any regard to the shit that the council has planned." Tamsin retorted then she invaded Bo's personal space and glowered, "And now they have Ethan and Lauren and I swear if they hurt them I will kill you."

Bo took hold of Tamsin's throat and as she slammed her against the side of the building her eyes flashed blue and she growled, "This is my family. Not yours. My son is in trouble and I wasn't going to sit around while we came up with some fucking plan."

"Your family? Then start acting like it's your family." Tamsin spat then she shouted. "You left Lauren Bo. The one thing that she has feared since Ethan's birth has now become a reality and you abandoned her." Tamsin's eyes bore into Bo's as she told her, "She would have gladly followed you to get Ethan but you were so blinded by your anger that you didn't see that." The truth of Tamsin's words hit Bo hard and she loosened the grip that she had around her throat and the valkyrie pushed her away. "I shouldn't have been the one to comfort her Bo. You should have been there."

As Bo remembered how Lauren looked when she heard the news of Ethan's kidnapping, guilt began to replace the anger that she was feeling. Lauren had looked like the life had been sucked right out of her and all that remained was an emotionless shell. Trick walked out of the security building and he looked between Bo and Tamsin before asking, "Is everything good here?" Bo gave a subtle shake of her head. There was no way that Lauren was going to forgive her for this. If the roles had been reversed she would have felt the same way. Trick gave her a reassuring smile, "We'll get them both back Bo. I saw them escorting Dyson and Lauren out of the dungeon and heading towards the ceremonial room."

Bo took a deep breath and repressed the guilt that she was feeling then said, "Good. Let's go get them."

Trick held up his hand and told her, "We will but we're going to go through one of the numerous secret tunnels that are hidden throughout the compound."

The group began to head towards the woods that surrounded the compound. As they were walking Bo placed a hand on Tamsin's shoulder and the two of them stopped walking. Bo took a deep breath then said, "I-I'm sorry." She paused then added, "For slamming you against that building and for leaving Lauren. I was just so angry and I knew I had to-"

"Look I know how you felt because I would have felt the same way but I wouldn't have left." Tamsin shook her head and sighed, "You underestimated her tonight Bo and I'm not certain how she's going to take that because we've all had faith in what she does for Ethan and herself."

Bo grimaced then began to walk as she told her, "I know and I'm going to spend however long it takes for her to see that I didn't mean to leave her behind. I was just so damn angry. They took my son Tamsin. I'm not just going to sit by while they do who knows what to him."

Tamsin nodded her head, "I know Bo but short-changing Lauren isn't going to help anything. In fact you ended up in a coma and the doc went anyway." She let out a small chuckle, "You two need to work on this team thing because Ethan is going to have his work cut out for him if he decides to pit you two against each other."

Bo scoffed and remarked, "That's if Lauren hasn't decided that she hates me and doesn't want to be involved with me any longer." Bo sighed and revealed, "I asked her to marry me. I guess I pissed all over that." Tamsin stopped walking and Bo looked back at her, "What?"

"You did what?"

Bio shrugged and repeated, "I asked her to marry me."

A slow smile crept over Tamsin's face, "And did she say yes?" Bo shook her head no and Tamsin scoffed, "Just like Lauren. To run away from the one thing that would make her truly happy. I think I'm going to-"

"Tamsin." Bo shouted to prevent blonde from going on a rant then she explained, "She didn't have a chance to give me an answer. The Ethan thing happened."

"Oh." She grinned then told Bo, "Don't let her say no. After everything that has happened tonight she will say no but don't let it bother you. You'll have to ask her again once everything is smoothed over from tonight." Tamsin pointed a finger at her, "But don't badger her about it because then she really will say no and mean it."

Bo got a confused look on her face then asked, "How do you know this?"

Tamsin chuckled and answered, "We're close Bo. I'm her Kenzi except we have a gray area, and you know neither she nor I would ever cross it, but it has allowed us to know one another in a way that we wouldn't have." She shrugged, "It happens when you've got an emotional first-time mother with postpartum depression."

Bo took a deep breath then mumbled, "Yeah I guess so."

The two of them were done talking so they ran to catch up to Hale, Vex, and Trick. While they were walking through the woods Bo began to wonder what they would come upon once they reached the ceremonial room. The longer Bo dwelled on it the more her anger built up but this time she wasn't going to let it consume her thoughts. She was going to rescue Ethan and Lauren first then Bo was going to make the council pay for everything that they had done to her family.

* * *

Dyson and Lauren were escorted into the ceremonial chamber and sitting around the medium-sized circular table that was in the middle of the room were several influential Fae which included a few elders. Sitting in the seat of authority was Alfred. He gave Lauren a polite smile and said, "Dr. Lewis, Dyson, welcome. I'm certain you are familiar with some of the members that are present, others you may not be, but that's okay because they are of no concern for you."

Lauren looked at the individuals who were seated around the table and she was grateful that there were only four Fae elders present. She had noticed a look of disdain on many of the faces that were sitting around the table. It was a look that she hadn't seen in a number of years. That and the level of hatred that was directed towards her made her realise that she was face to face with the members of the anti-human, anti-unity faction that was trying to undermine the work that Trick, Evony, and the remaining council members were trying to accomplish. Lauren cleared her throat then requested, "I want to see my son."

Alfred shook his head the clicked his tongue before saying, "Unfortunately I can't do that. You have broken a number of Fae laws when it comes to young...what was his name again? Edgar?"

The look in his eyes told Lauren that he was trying to goad her into saying something that would give him reason to harm her or Ethan but Lauren remained poised and answered, "Ethan. His name is Ethan."

Alfred held up a finger and said, "Ah. Yes. Ethan. A strong name for a boy like him considering who his parents are."

Lauren squared up her jaw even though the bottom of her stomach had dropped out. They had figured out that Bo was Ethan's other parent. She gave him a pointed look and stated "And by who is parents are you mean..."

"I mean the formerly Fae, but now human doctor and the raised among humans, unaligned succubus." Lauren's face remained neutral even though a part of her had deciphered the underlying meaning behind his words. A human and a Fae raised by humans were unfit to raise a child who could potentially be Fae.

"There is nothing illegal about that. There are more tolerant laws in place in regards to human-Fae relationships." Lauren told him trying to draw out the real meaning for Ethan's kidnapping. Hatred for interspecies relationships was one thing but that didn't warrant kidnapping so Lauren figured that there had to have been something else.

Alfred nodded, "This is true Dr. Lewis." He waved his hand towards her, "You should still be a slave but here you are running the number one medical facility that treats both Fae _and_ humans. You're also best friends with both the Morrigan and the Ash, who…" He looked around the table as he announced, Happens to be the grandfather of the unaligned succubus."

Lauren glowered. She was beginning to see what this was all about but she was going to wait and let him reveal the real reason for Ethan's kidnapping. But she wasn't going to let him continue to talk about Bo like she was some gnat that had fallen into his soup. "She has a name. It's Bo."

Alfred shrugged and remarked, "It doesn't matter to me. What does matter is her lineage along with your lineage does make for an interesting heir." And there is it was. This kidnapping wasn't prompted by the fact that Bo had gotten Lauren pregnant or because Ethan was an undocumented birth. It was the combining of their familial lines that had caught the attention of the dissenters. The only thing Lauren couldn't figure out was why they would want to kidnap Ethan. Before she could ask any questions Alfred pointed to the oracle who had escorted her and Dyson into the ceremonial room, "Curtis can you tell our young doctor here why Ethan is of interest to the Fae dissenters."

The man gave a slight nod before he looked at Lauren and stated, "He is neither Fae nor human. He has Fae abilities but he isn't genetically Fae." He folded his hands on top of the table, "It seems that you have the capability to pass this unique trait on to your offspring."

Lauren didn't care about what unique traits she might have passed onto Ethan. She was more worried about the fact that they had tested her son for Fae abilities. Taking a deep breath to keep control of her anger Lauren asked, "Did you test my son?"

Curtis shook his head no then told her, "No. I had seen him one day at the Dal and he had drawn my curiosity so I wanted to know more about him." This explained the kidnapping. Curtis got an insightful look on his face and Lauren knew that she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next. "I had a vision. He's powerful, but he isn't Fae."

Lauren's eyebrows scrunched together. What he was saying didn't make any sense. Confused, Lauren asked, "What? What did you exactly see in this vision?"

Alfred must have decided that she had learned enough because he waved his hand and told her, "It does not matter. What does matter is that we can't allow this new breed of Fae to exist. This is an abomination against everything that is Fae."

Lauren scoffed and countered, "This new breed of Fae only exists because the former Ash forced my father to conduct experiments on his daughter." She glared at him with a lethal look, "This has nothing to do with me or my son."

"Ah it's interesting that you bring up the former Ash, Dr. Lewis." He pinned her down with a knowing stare, "His death was an untimely and surprising one considering he was over a thousand years old. It had been a peculiar death that had struck him." He smirked, "What was the report on that again Dr. Lewis?" Alfred kept his eyes trained on her and Lauren clenched her jaw as she stared back at him. He knew the results of the autopsy that had been done on the former Ash. Alfred had been the supervising elder when she had performed it.

Lauren wasn't going to entertain him with an answer and she was getting sick of the games that he was playing. Lauren demanded in a low voice, "My son. Let me see him now."

Alfred laughed then told her, "I'm afraid I can't do that Dr. Lewis. Your son is now in the hands of-" Lauren had calculated the risks and she knew how fast she was. She had also seen the ceremonial sword that was hanging on the wall to her left. After assessing her own strength and the odds she sprinted to the wall and got the sword off of it. One of the men had gotten up to alert the guards but Dyson had taken him out. Lauren ran over to the table and jumped on it in front of Alfred then with flourish she swung the sword around and severed the man's head from his body. She stayed on the table and pointed the sword at the remaining people who were seated at it as she threatened, "I have no qualms about killing you all. And if I don't have my son in the next minute then I will make good on my threat." She trained the point of the sword at the Oracle and glared at him as she ordered, "Now get me my son." No one moved so Lauren looked at Dyson and said, "Dyson."

Dyson's faced morphed into that of his wolf and Curtis stammered, "D-D-Don't. Don't. We will go get him." He looked at the woman to his right, "Anastasia retrieve the doctor's son."

Lauren kept the sword trained on him but said, "Dyson go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything to Ethan and if she does kill her."

As Dyson and the woman walked out of the ceremonial chamber Lauren lowered the sword and began to address the remaining dissenters, "I will have my son but I still need to address the threat that is against Ethan. Which seems to be everyone at this-"

Lauren stopped talking when she was interrupted by several people running into the ceremonial room. Her eyebrow went up when saw that it was Bo, Tamsin, Trick, Hale, and Vex who had come running into the room along with a number of compound guards. Bo ran over to Lauren as she got off the table and once she made sure that she was okay she wrapped her arms around her. Lauren let Bo hug her as she said, "Dyson's going to go get him."

Bo let go of Lauren then looked at her. There was something about her that seemed off but Bo figured it was the stress of the last several hours. She smiled and told her, "We got him back."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo and she tried to repress the anger that she was feeling towards her but failed, "No Bo. I got him back." She pointed at Bo and shouted, "You barged in here all by yourself and risked our son's life all while leaving me alone to be the level headed one." Lauren pointed to herself, "I had to put myself back together, with no thanks to you, and save our son."

Bo stood there and she wasn't going to allow Lauren to yell at her for what she believed was right. She had left because she was going to save Ethan. Her protective nature wouldn't allow her to just stay at home while their son was in potential danger. She gave Lauren a pointed look and argued, "I did what needed to be done and if you don't like then so be it. But I did what I did because of our son."

Lauren stared Bo down and she had a counter-argument on the tip of her tongue but then she heard the one thing that caused her to lose the anger that she was feeling, "Mama! Mom!"

Lauren turned to see Dyson carrying Ethan towards her. She dropped the sword then ran over to them and took Ethan from Dyson. She squeezed him tight against her and as tears came to her eyes she whispered, "You will never go through this ever again. I promise. I love you so much." Ethan hugged her back and the tight hold that he had around her neck told Lauren that he had missed her too.

Bo watched Lauren and Ethan's reunion and it brought tears to her eyes. They had their son back. Ethan saw her standing behind Lauren and he reached his arm out for her and said, "Mom Bo come hug."

Bo walked closer to them and Lauren gave Ethan to her then she gave her son a big hug. She didn't realise how scared she had been until she was holding him and tears began to fall. Bo kissed the side of his head and murmured against his hair, "You'll never be taken from me and Mama again. I love you so much."

Ethan gave her neck a squeeze then repeated back, "Love you."

Lauren smiled as she watched Bo and Ethan. Their reunion was going to be happy one for only a moment because now they had to deal with what she had heard from the Oracle as well as her killing an Elder. Lauren looked at the spot where Alfred had been sitting then she looked around at the other dissenters who were now being escorted out of the ceremonial room by the compound guards who weren't part of the faction. That would need to be addressed as well but it would be handled by Trick and Evony along with the remaining members of the Council of Elders. She looked back at Bo and Ethan and sighed. Then there was Ethan. Lauren bit her bottom lip as she thought about the unique qualities that she and her son possessed. She was going to have to research what was going on with them and she wanted to do it before the Oracles vision became public knowledge. Lauren then realised that she was going have to tell the remaining elders about him, Bo, and their relationship. Her small family's uncomplicated life was about to become more complicated.

She walked over to Trick then bent down and whispered, "I killed Alfred and threatened the others. By Fae law I should be killed." She looked at him with an earnest expression her face and added, "But they kidnapped my son and I was going to do whatever I had to so that he was safe and back with his family."

Trick looked at her with weary eyes and it appeared as though he were reliving the past then he sighed and told her, "Go home and I will take care of this." He gave her a comforting smile, "Ethan has had an adventurous day and it looks like it might have taken a lot out of him."

Lauren gave Trick an imperceptible nod then walked back over to where Bo and Ethan were. She gave his cheek a kiss then told him, "Come on sweetie. Let's go home and give you a bath then we'll go to bed."

Ethan lifted his head off of Bo's shoulder and he played with his bottom lip as he asked, "Sleep with you and Mom Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren who gave her a nod then she rubbed his back and said, "Yes you can sleep with me and Mama tonight."

He rested his head back on Bo's shoulder and the three of them made their way out of the Light Fae compound. The ride home was quiet and Ethan had fallen asleep in his seat. Bo glanced at Lauren out the corner of her eye then asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Lauren sighed and rested her head on the headrest. That was a loaded question but she went with her current thought of the moment, "We have to tell the other elders about us and Ethan. I'm not certain how that will go but we need to tell them because I need to find out what Ethan and I are."

Bo looked at Ethan in the rear view mirror to reassure herself that he was back there then she looked at Lauren before looking back at the road and repeating, "What you are?"

Lauren took a deep breath then thought about how much she wanted to tell Bo. She had to tell her everything. It involved their son. But at the same time she had no answers to the questions that Bo would ask. She decided that she would keep it simple, "One of the men that was involved with Ethan's kidnapping…"Lauren took a deep breath. Even though Ethan was back with them and safe the feelings of having him taken were still fresh and thoughts of what could have happened to him we're still in Lauren's mind. She felt Bo take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Lauren turned her head and saw the supportive look on Bo's face and she gave her a small smile before continuing, "He was an Oracle and he told me that Ethan is neither human nor Fae. I think it has to do with something do with what my father did to me when I was baby. I don't know though. I have to look at the notes and do tests-"

"Hey. Hey. That can wait. Right now let's focus on recovering from this and then we'll move onto what comes next." Bo said. She knew that Lauren was about to go on a stress induced rant and that it was going to be a hard one to come back from because it involved Ethan. She gave Lauren's hand another squeeze and told her, "This was a big thing for us and I know it was a bigger thing for you. So I think tomorrow the three of us should spend the day together."

Lauren nodded her head in agreement. Even though a small part of her wanted to get a jump on retrieving samples from her and Ethan the larger part of her, the part of her that was Ethan's mother, wanted nothing more than to spend the whole night watching over him and reassuring herself that he was safe. It was a part of herself that she had to lock away in order to get him back but now that Ethan was with her and Bo she felt vulnerable and emotional. "Bo we could have…" She began to cry as the worst thoughts imaginable flooded her mind. Bo's heart began to break as she watched Lauren come undone. She had been strong and resilient the whole time that Ethan had been gone but now she looked like a mother who had been through the worst thing imaginable. Bo gave Lauren's arm a slight tug and said, "Come here Lauren."

Lauren slid over to the driver's side of the car and Bo wrapped her arm around her shoulders. As Lauren continued to let out the pent-up emotion of having her son being taken from her Bo whispered words of consolation and repeatedly assured Lauren that Ethan was back with them. By the time the car had pulled into their driveway Lauren had calmed down and after Bo had parked she placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead then told her, "How about you go inside and take shower while I give him a quick bath and get him ready for bed?"

Lauren sat up and shook her head no as she wiped the tears from her face then she said, "I can give him a bath Bo. I don't mind."

"I know you don't Lauren but I think a hot shower will settle you down and relax you a little." Bo said in a gentle voice.

Lauren knew Bo was right because if she were to give Ethan a bath she would only end up crying again so she nodded, "Okay."

The two of them got out the car and after Bo had gotten Ethan out of his seat the three of them went inside. As they were walking up the stairs Ethan had woken up and he asked, "We go to sleep?"

Bo chuckled and told him, "Not yet buddy. We need to give you a quick bath then we can go to bed. Okay?"

He nodded his head then rested it on Bo's shoulder. They got to the second floor and Lauren watched as Bo and Ethan headed into his bathroom. She didn't want to be away from her son but she was far too emotional at the moment and she wanted to be in control of her feelings before she was around him. Lauren went into their room then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Bo began Ethan's bath while she got him ready for it. Ethan didn't fight her and once she did have him naked he didn't try to get away from her either. She hoped that it was exhaustion and not some emotional trauma from the kidnapping. Bo wanted to believe that Ethan was too young to have any psychological damage from the night but she wasn't certain about that. Bo began to tear up at the fact that Ethan had been taken from them and that he had been in danger. She had failed him as a mother. She hadn't been able to protect him and when she did try to rescu him she had put him in even more danger. Bo was brought from her thoughts when Ethan told her, "Mom Bo no crying."

Bo chuckled and wiped at her face then as she put him in the tub she told him, "I'm crying because you're home buddy."

The expressive brown eyes that mirrored her own looked at her and asked, "Bad guys come take me?"

Bo started washing him up and she told him, "Bad guys aren't going to take you. Me and Mama will never let anyone take you again. Okay?"

He nodded then Ethan gave her a tired smile, "Mom Bo beat up bad guys?"

Bo let out a small laugh, "I will beat up the bad guys."

"I beat up bad guys." Ethan told her right before he yawned.

Bo realised that he was moments away from falling asleep so she did a half-assed job of washing him. She got most of the grime off of him and cleaned up the small scratch that was on his cheek. Ethan began to fall asleep as she took him out of the tub. Bo dried him off then carried him into his room so he could at least put some underwear on him. As soon as she had those on him Bo carried him into her and Laruen's room. She sat Ethan down on the bed and as soon as he was on it Ethan clung to her arm. Bo couldn't blame him for wanting to be with her so she picked him up then kissed the side of his head before whispering, "Let's go check on mama."

The soft tap to the bathroom door brought Lauren back to the present. She had taken her shower and had gotten dressed but midway through brushing out her hair her mind began to relive the horror of Ethan's kidnapping. Having her worst nightmare come true had shaken her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to move past it. There was another soft knock to the door and Lauren opened the it to see two sets of brown eyes looking at her. One pair look tired and seemed to be fighting sleep while the other pair looked at her with a concerned expression. Bo gave her a small smile, "Are you okay?"

Lauren gave a slight smile and responded, "I will be." Or so she hoped. She reached out and touched the small scratch on Ethan's face then she gave Bo a pointed look, "I should have taken them all out."

Bo saw a hardness in Lauren's eyes that she had never seen before and she got worried that the blonde would do something that she would regret later. Bo reached her hand out to brush away a strand of hair that was in Lauren's face, "Hey don't worry about it now. We'll worry about that later. Why don't you take Ethan and get in bed? It might do you some good."

Bo gave Ethan to Lauren and Lauren held him close to her. He smelled like soap as well as a smell that distinctly Ethan. Lauren closed her eyes as tears came to them. She managed not to cry and she took a deep breath before saying, "Let's get in bed and let mom take her shower."

Bo watched as Ethan and Lauren got into bed and she was overcome with emotion as the thought of her family being threatened frightened and angered her. She gripped the door jamb and took a deep breath as she reassured herself that her family was safe. And more importantly, her son was safe. Lauren got situated with Ethan and when she saw that Bo was standing in the bathroom doorway looking at them she smiled, "Go take a shower Bo."

Bo returned the smile and went into the bathroom. Ethan was lying on Lauren's chest and even though he was getting too big to sleep on her like that she welcomed it because she needed to have her son close to her. Lauren was rubbing Ethan's back and she thought about nothing while she lulled him to sleep. She didn't focus on anything except for the sound of his breathing and eventually she drifted off to sleep. Bo walked out of the bathroom drying her hair and she went to go say something to Lauren but when she looked at the bed she noticed that both she and Ethan were sound asleep. Bo put on a t-shirt then got into bed. After turning off the light she cuddled up to Ethan and Lauren. Feeling more relaxed than she had all night Bo tried to fall asleep while she hoped that tomorrow would be a better day for all of them.

* * *

**He's back! And with little harm done. Maybe. I'm not going to make Ethan's return smooth sailing. We all know me better than that. Thanks for reading and please review if you want.**


	3. A Cranky Toddler and Tired Parents

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren was in the kitchen leaning back against the island with her hands covering her face. She was exhausted. Ethan had woken up at five in the morning crying because of a nightmare, and she had managed to get him back to sleep after rocking him in the chair that was in her and Bo's room, but he woke up an hour later so they were all up. That, along with the five other times Ethan had woken up, mixed in with her nightmare resulted in Lauren getting little to no sleep. Her nightmare had been one that played on a continuous loop about Ethan's kidnapping and even though she hadn't been there her subconscious had managed to recreate the event which had her waking up in a panic several times during the night. She had gotten at most two hours of sleep. "Mama!" Lauren's head jerked up and for a brief moment she wasn't certain of where she was but then Ethan yelled for her again, "Mama!" Then he started crying. Lauren forwent her coffee and went into the living room where she had left Bo and Ethan.

She went over to the couch and sat next to Ethan, "What's the matter sweetie? Mom's right here."

He crawled onto her lap then wrapped his arms around her neck as he mumbled, "You go way. I don't want you to go away." Lauren could hear the tears in his voice and it tore at her heart.

She rubbed his back with one hand while the other one stroked his hair. Lauren held him for a moment hoping to calm the separation anxiety that he was feeling. Her carefree little boy was traumatised and she had no idea on how to help him. Lauren glanced at Bo who had a worried look on her face and she sighed. They were both worried about Ethan despite their exhaustion. She placed a kiss in his hair then whispered, "Mama is never going to leave you. Okay?" Ethan nodded his head and she leaned back a little to kiss his forehead then said, "Okay. Now can you sit with Mom while I go get some coffee?"

Ethan shook his head no against her chest and whined, "I come with you."

Lauren exhaled through her nose then told him, "Okay." She got up with Ethan and the two of them went in the kitchen. She really hoped that he wouldn't be like this for too long. For most of the morning he was either clinging to her or Bo because he was afraid that one of them would leave and not come back. Lauren sat him on the counter next to the coffee pot and told him, "Don't do anything crazy."

He smiled and told said, "I not do anything crazy."

Lauren chuckled and as she poured her coffee she said, "Good. Do you want a snack?"

Ethan shook his head no then said, "Mama I wanna see Tam."

Lauren poured sugar in her coffee then looked at him, "I think she might be working but I will call her and see if she can come over." Ethan smiled at that then he let out a huge yawn. Lauren ran her hand through his hair and asked, "You tired?" He shook his head no and Lauren highly doubted that but she picked him up then got her coffee before saying, "If you say so. Let's go watch some cartoons."

They walked back into the living room and Lauren walked over to the couch then gave Ethan to Bo. She sat down then put on PBS and after she took a long pull from her coffee mug she looked at Bo, "He should go to sleep soon. He was yawning in the kitchen."

Bo nodded then looked down at Ethan who was sitting on her lap with his head was resting back on her chest. He looked so tired and she hoped he would fall asleep soon. It had been an exhausting night for all of them. Bo hadn't gone to sleep because she thought someone was going to break into the house to kidnap Ethan and that coupled with him waking up crying from his nightmares several times throughout the night made for a cranky two year old and a succubus with a short-fuse. Bo kissed the top of his head then asked, "How long do you think this is going to last?"

Lauren took a drink of coffee then shrugged her shoulder and said, "I'm not sure Bo. He was taken from us and that's going to have severe impact on him."

"And the nightmares?"

Lauren took a sip of coffee then rested her head back against the couch. As her eyes drifted closed she replied, "I'm not certain."

Bo watched the TV for a moment then looked down at Ethan who was now asleep. She moved him into a more comfortable position across her lap and he cuddled into her should as he held on tight to her shirt. Bo placed a soft kiss on his forehead then looked at Lauren. The blonde wasn't asleep but she didn't want to interrupt the moment of rest that she was in. Bo still needed to know more about what happened last night and why there was a dead man at Lauren's feet when the rest of them had arrived. She also wanted to know more about what Lauren had meant about her and Ethan but today wasn't the day for that. Their family still needed to recover from the harrowing events that had occurred last night in order for them to be able to overcome the troubles that lay before them. But there was one thing that she did want to bring up and she thought it was a safe topic for them, "Lauren….about yesterday…" Lauren's throat tightened up. She had been wondering when Bo would ask her about what had transpired last night. Bo cleared her throat then continued, "We um…I proposed-"Lauren brought her head forward and looked at Bo with stunned look on her face. She had forgotten about Bo's proposal. Between everything that was happening with Ethan's kidnapping along with everything that she had learned on top of all the stress Bo's proposal had completely slipped her mind. "….I know everything is hectic and I'm not looking for an answer but-"

"Bo I can't. Not now."

"I know Lauren but I-"

"No Bo. I mean I can't marry you." Lauren said as she interrupted the other woman. The look on Bo's face told her that she needed to explain why she was saying no. "You left me when we were faced with the unimaginable and I know you were going to go save Ethan but a marriage is a team. And you don't know how to be a part of a team." Lauren took a deep breath as she thought about all the decisions that they were going to have to make together. "You make decisions by yourself Bo and you don't consult anyone. That's not what I want in a marriage."

Bo remembered what Tamsin had told her about Lauren saying no but her lack of sleep mixed in with the fact that Lauren was using her running off to save their son against her made Bo unable to rationalise what Lauren had said, "I make one rash decision and you-"

"Rash decision?" Lauren repeated not keeping the disbelief out of her voice. She scoffed, "Bo you went into the Light Fae compound and jeopardised the safety of our son with your _one_ rash decision. So no Bo I will not marry you."

Bo got up with Ethan and retorted, "Fine don't marry me but I stand behind what I did last night. Like I stand behind you killing to save our son's life."

"What else was I supposed to do Bo when they deemed our son to be a threat to all of Faedom?" Lauren asked as she got up from the couch then she gestured to the front door, "Was I supposed to stand there and wait for you to come storming in like a knight in shining armour?" Lauren continued despite the angry look on Bo's face. She pointed at her and stated in a sharp tone, "I'm not weak nor am I helpless in protecting my son. For two years I did it without you and I can do it again if I have to."

Bo put Ethan down on the couch and argued, "And what does that mean Lauren?"

Lauren realised that her words had taken their conversation to a place where she didn't intend for them to go. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Nothing Bo." She ran her hands over hair, "I'm just saying that if something happens to where I have to protect Ethan without you then it's something I can do." Lauren clarified even though Bo looked at her as though she didn't believe her.

Bo saw through Lauren's words. It was a thinly veiled threat of Lauren taking their son away from her. Bo scoffed and her voice rose as she countered, "That's such bullshit. You don't trust me with our son's protection and because of that you'll do anything to make sure he's protected from me."

Ethan began to whine on the couch and Lauren let out an exasperated breath. This conversation was going from worse to worst and she knew that if they continued talking they would do irreparable damage to their relationship. She sat down on the couch and began to rub Ethan's back as she said in a quiet voice, "Bo let's not talk about this now. I'm tired, you're tired, and we've been through this highly stressful situation that we still need work through. If we continue to talk about this we're probably going to say things that will only hurt us."

Bo glared at Lauren. She knew she was right but she didn't want to admit it so she shook her head and snapped, "Whatever. I'm going downstairs."

Bo stormed out of the living room and headed into the kitchen. Lauren made sure Ethan wasn't going to wake up and when it looked like the little boy was sleeping soundly as he could she sat back against the couch then closed her eyes. Maybe her position would change or maybe when they weren't so fresh from Ethan's kidnapping they would be able to talk about Bo's proposal. But at this moment, it wouldn't do either of them any good. The pain of Bo leaving her during the most horrific experience she had been through had brought back Lauren's apprehensions in trusting Bo. Ethan began to whimper again and Lauren laid down next to him on the couch and held him close to her. She kissed Ethan's forehead. They just needed time. That's all.

Bo was pacing around the basement trying to alleviate some of the tension that she was feeling. Every now and then she would stop to rationalise Lauren's excuses and remind herself that the woman was in a defensive place at the moment so anything that she viewed as a threat to their son wasn't going to be deemed as a good thing. Unfortunately the fact that she viewed Bo as a danger to their son was enough to agitate Bo and she wanted to bolt up the stairs to continue their argument. She continued to pace for another half hour and Bo had calmed down enough to where she had come to realise that her and Lauren getting engaged was officially off the table.

Bo wanted to apologise to Lauren but she also wanted to stress to her that she wasn't a threat to Ethan and that she wouldn't make another decision that would further danger his life. Bo headed upstairs and when she walked into the living room she saw that Lauren and Ethan were lying on the couch sleeping while the TV played. Bo took a deep breath then sighed. She didn't want to fight with Lauren anymore and that's what would happen if they continued to talk about her being a threat to Ethan. So she let it go. Bo walked over to the couch and sat on the floor in front of it then she gave Ethan's head a kiss before she kissed Lauren's cheek. She looked at the two most important people in her life and told herself that they would be okay. It would take time but they would get there.

* * *

Ethan was crying and having a meltdown and there was nothing Lauren could do to console him. Bo had left to go get dinner a few minutes ago because neither of them felt up to the challenge of cooking dinner and as soon as she had walked out of the door Ethan began to cry. He had been crying for the last ten minutes and showed no signs of stopping. Lauren was rocking him in the chair and rubbing his back when she said, "She will be back in a few minutes Ethan." He continued to cry so she asked, "Do you want to watch Spongebob?"

He sat up and looked at her as he cried, "No Spongebob. Want Mom."

Lauren let out an exasperated breath then told him, "I know you do sweetie but she went to go get us some food. You want to eat right?"

Ethan sniffled then whined, "No food. Want Mom."

Lauren sighed and resigned to the fact that Ethan wasn't going to be happy until Bo was home. She kissed the top of his and continued to rock him until he fell asleep from all his crying. Lauren was exhausted and wanted to sleep for a very long time but there were a lot of things that she needed to work through. Last night had brought with it a series of problems that she need to get a better understanding on, and hopefully solve, before she and Bo had to tell the remaining council elders about their relationshipe and Ethan. Lauren's phone began to ring and she was quick to answer it so that it didn't wake Ethan up. "Hello?" She said as she rubbed Ethan's back.

"How you holding up Mama Bear?" Tamsin asked, her voice holding nothing but concern in it.

Lauren let out a soft chuckle and replied, "Ethan didn't sleep last night so Bo and I were up most of the night."

Tamsin clicked her tongue then said, "I asked about you Lauren."

Lauren scowled and remarked, "You really don't wanna go there Tamsin because if I do I will probably do a number of things. The first thing being the breakdown that I have been holding off on."

Tamsin sighed then told her, "But you can't bottle it up Lauren. Do you forget who you're talking to?" Lauren didn't say anything so Tamsin asked, "Where's Mom Bo?"

"Getting Dinner." Lauren was quiet for a moment and Tamsin didn't say anything to get her to continue the conversation. It was something that the other blonde was used to and she would remain quiet until Lauren actually said what was on her mind. "We talked about her proposal."

She heard a groan before Tamsin asked, "And what did you two talk about?"

Lauren took a deep breath through her nose then said, "I told her no." And before Tamsin had a chance to argue her on it she began to explain, "Last night proved that Bo and I have a long way to go before we can even begin to think about marriage."

"What does that even mean Lauren.?The two of you for almost a year now have been figuring out how to raise Ethan together as well as dating each other. And you still don't think you two are ready for that level?" Tamsin asked the amazement apparent in her tone.

Lauren let out a breath and she looked up at the ceiling as she said, "Tamsin she ran off thinking that she could save Ethan on her own. She jeopardised her life, his life, and left me alone to deal with having my worst nightmare become a reality." She pressed her lips together so she wouldn't lose her temper on Tamsin as well as getting in control of how loud she was speaking. After a moment passed she continued, "We have come far in regards to us and Ethan but Bo still has the individual mentality which isn't going to work in a marriage."

"This isn't fair Lauren. She reacted in a way that was acceptable to the situation. Her son was in danger and she responded like most Fae would when their child is in danger." Tamsin told her not bothering to hide her irritation.

Lauren bit the inside of her lip. Tamsin defending Bo and her actions was a bit annoying. She sighed then said, "Okay let's take out of the equation the fact that Bo left me alone and endangered Ethan's life. I'm not in the right frame of mind to worry about a marriage proposal Tamsin. My son was just kidnapped."

Tamsin sighed then said, "I know Lauren and I know that has a lot to do with your decision so when you have recovered from this I want you to think about it." There was a brief pause then Tamsin continued, "She loves you and she loves Ethan. Bo wants the three of you to be a family."

"We are a family and nothing will ever change that but marriage…." She trailed off and sighed. Lauren took a deep breath and finished, "I can't think about it right now."

There was a moment of silence then Tamsin said, "I'll come over tomorrow. We're all worried about you three but we decided to give you guys some space today."

Lauren was happy for the subject change, "I'm going into work tomorrow I have something I need to research."

"No you're not." Tamsin said leaving no room for argument. "Kenzi and I will come over and all of us will hangout. Maybe we'll take little dude out to do something but you're not working Lauren." The valkyrie insisted then she added, "Also you and Bo need to talk about you and your emotions because let's face it….you're a nut job."

Lauren chuckled and she was relieved that the serious conversation was over for now. The front door open and she tensed up for a moment but then Bo walked into the living room. She smiled and told Tamsin, "Well you would certainly know everything about that now wouldn't you?" Lauren watched Bo as she placed the brown bag that held their dinner down on the coffee table, "Bo's back with dinner so I've got to wake Ethan so he can eat."

Tamsin chuckled and said, "Okay. Tell Ethan I said hi and don't fight with her Lauren because I know you're in your weird combative mood because of all of this."

Lauren didn't say anything but she mumbled a goodbye before ending the call. She gave Bo a tense smile. They hadn't discussed their argument from earlier and she didn't know when Bo would bring it up again. "Can you get us plates and something to drink please?" She asked before trying to wake up Ethan.

Bo nodded as she took the Chinese food containers out of the bag, "Yeah. I will get them. Who were you talking to?"

Lauren gave Ethan a light shake and said, "Ethan you want to eat?"

He clung tighter to her shirt and mumbled, "Mom Bo."

She looked at Bo and said, "Why don't you come take him and I'll go get the plates."

Bo chuckled as she went over to get Ethan from Lauren. She picked him up and Ethan wrapped his arms around her neck then said in a quiet voice, "Mom."

Bo smiled as she gave his back a gentle pat, "Yeah it's me buddy."

Lauren watched as Bo sat down on the couch with Ethan. Bo was a great mother and that should have been a major factor on if Lauren should marry her which it was but at the same time she remembered the way she felt when Bo had left her alone when she needed her the most. Lauren took a deep breath and got up from the recliner. There was no way she could think about this right now. She walked past the couch and Bo took hold of her hand. The two of them looked at each other and Lauren bent down then gave Bo a kiss before saying, "I love you. So much. But I can't think about marriage. Not now." She placed her hand on Bo's cheek and sighed, "And if you can't understand that then maybe we should take a step back and take a look at our relationship."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and she could see the turmoil in them but she smiled, "I don't want to look at our relationship Lauren. But I will give you the time that you need. Just don't dismiss it."

Lauren returned Bo's smile then she gave her one more kiss and she pulled back she whispered, "I won't."

Bo watched Lauren leave the living room and she felt a renewed hope about their future along with the possibility of them getting married. She looked down at Ethan who was still sleeping in her lap and she sighed before giving his forehead a kiss then murmured to the slumbering toddler, "Let's hope your Mama will figure everything out sooner rather than later."

Lauren came back into the living room with plates and cutlery and when she saw that Ethan wasn't up she asked, "Did you try to get him up?"

Bo shook her head no and told her, "I didn't try."

Lauren set the plates down on the coffee table and said, "He needs to wake up so he can eat Bo. Or you will be the one who will be making him a grilled cheese at midnight and dealing with his whining."

"That's if he even sleeps through the night."Bo commented as she watched Lauren make her plate. She remembered Lauren didn't answer the question she asked earlier, "Who were you on the phone with?"

Lauren handed Bo her plate and said, "Tamsin. She was checking in on us."

"Uh-huh." Bo said placing her plate down on the empty spot next to her. She scooped some shrimp fired rice onto her fork and asked, "And that's all you two talked about?"

Lauren focused on putting food onto her plate. She didn't know how to approach what she and Tamsin talked about with Bo but she was going to try. "We talked about your proposal and she says I need to talk to you about my emotions." Lauren placed the food container down on the coffee table then sat back against the couch and began to eat. Bo got a curious look on her face. She was intrigued as to what Lauren and Tamsin had talked about but she wasn't going to push Lauren to talk about it. If she did then it would result in them arguing. Lauren was surprised when Bo didn't ask any questions and she wasn't ready to talk about her feelings at the moment so she said, "She and Kenzi are going to be coming over tomorrow so we can all hang out. I think we should cook dinner and invite everyone over."

Bo struggled to eat but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen while she was holding Ethan so she asked, "Can you take him? And that sounds like a good idea. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Lauren placed her plate on the coffee table then got up and took Ethan from Bo. She rubbed his back as she said, "I'm going to take him upstairs and put him in his bed."

Bo picked up her plate and said, "Okay. I hope he doesn't wake up tonight."

As Lauren headed for the stairs she remarked, "I hope he doesn't either but I'm not sure he will. He was really upset when you left."

"I blame the bond."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I do too."

Bo ate her food while she waited for Lauren to come back downstairs which wasn't long. As she walked back into the living room Bo asked, "He's still asleep?" Lauren nodded and after she got her plate she sat next to Bo. Bo took a bite of food then said, with some hesitation, "So there is something we have to talk about."

Lauren placed her fork down and shook her head no, "I can't do it Bo. I can't. I'm exhausted and stressed. I want to spend one night not thinking about the last twenty-four hours nor do I want to talk about proposals." She saw the startled look on Bo's face and backpedalled, "I'm not talking about forever just for right now. I want to enjoy a meal with the woman I love and not think about anything."

Bo let go of the breath that she had been holding and smiled at Lauren. She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before saying, "I can give you that."

Lauren smiled at her "Thank you."

Bo reached for the remote that was on the side table and the two of them ate dinner and watched the food channel while neither of them thought about the past or the future. But they both knew that there would be a point when they would have to worry about them because their lives and Ethan's life depended on it.

* * *

**So there's that? What do we think? We're all damaged from Ethan's kidnapping and no engagement. For the moment. Then again this is me and things could happen...heh heh.**


	4. Getting Back To Normal

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

"Mooooom!"

Lauren cuddled up to Bo and groaned, "Your son is up. Again."

"Why is he my son when he wakes up in the middle of the night?" Bo mumbled as she rolled onto her side.

Lauren nudged her and said, "Bo, go get him before he starts crying."

Bo let out a frustrated noise then tossed back the covers. "We can't keep doing this. We need to talk to Trick and see if he knows of anything that will help him sleep."

"Mama!"

Lauren burrowed under the blanket, "Bo…"

"I'm going. I'm going," Bo said as she got out of bed. This was the third time that Ethan had woken up tonight. She didn't know why Lauren put him back in his room considering how many times he was waking up throughout the night. She looked at the clock and saw that it was no longer night. It was five in the morning. Bo rubbed her faced and groaned. She had to remember that this was because of his nightmares. Bo shuffled her way out of her and Lauren's room and made her way into Ethan's. She got to his room and said, "I know sweetie you had a bad dream."

Ethan had tears in his eyes as he whimpered, "Bad man come get me."

Bo got in the bed with him and Ethan cuddled up her. She rubbed his back as she told him, "I know but they're not going to get you, Ethan. Mama and I will make sure that it doesn't happen."

Ethan sniffled and Bo laid with him and rubbed his back. A few minutes went by then Ethan sat up and asked, "Go watch cartoons?"

Bo stroked his hair and sighed. "You don't want to try to go back to sleep?" He shook his head no and Bo sighed again resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to be able get him to go back to sleep. "Okay." She got out of his bed and once she was standing Bo held out her arms for Ethan to jump into them. She moved him to her right hip and he rested his head on her shoulder. "You want your blanket?" He shook his head yes and Bo grabbed his dinosaur blanket before the two of them left his room.

As they were walking down the hall Ethan asked, "Mama come watch cartoons?"

Bo let out a tired chuckle then told him, "She's asleep buddy but I'm certain she'll watch cartoons with you later."

He lifted his head and looked at her, "When I finish pancakes?"

Bo smiled as she looked into the twinkling brown ones that were looking at her. "You want pancakes for breakfast?"

Ethan got a big smile his face and yelled, "Pancakes!"

Bo shushed him then said, "Mama's sleeping remember?" He shook his head yes and as they went down the stairs she told him, "I'm going to put you in the living room then I'll make you some pancakes."

They got into the living room and Bo dropped Ethan on the couch then turned on the TV to some kid's channel that was currently airing a show about animals. Bo walked into the kitchen and the first thing she did was make coffee. She stood in front of the machine and rubbed her face as she tried to wake herself up more so that she could make pancakes for Ethan. Bo decided that she was going to call Trick when it was later and find out if he knew of anything that would help with Ethan's nightmares. The smell of coffee brewing motivated her enough that she moved to one of cabinets and got out a mixing bowl before going to the pantry to get the pancake mix. As she made the batter her mind began to drift off. She had wanted to talk to Lauren about what she had meant the other night in the car about her and Ethan last night but Lauren had been right about them needing a night where they didn't think about any of their problems. Bo shook her head and focused on making her son breakfast.

**xXxXxX**

Lauren was awakened from a peaceful sleep when she heard, "Mama." She listened to the room for a moment but then she heard Ethan climbing up the stairs because Bo had left the room door open.

Lauren frowned with her eyes close and muttered, "I'm going to hurt Bo."

She heard Ethan shout, "I did it!" Then she heard him whisper, "I did it." Lauren chuckled a little then waited for him to come into the room. She heard his little footsteps getting closer to her room then he came into it whispering, "Mama." Lauren didn't do anything and he called for her again but this time he was louder, "Mama wake up."

Lauren rolled on her side so that she was facing him and she smiled at him. "You want to come cuddle?" Ethan got a big smile on his face as he shook his head yes. She picked him up and put him on the bed with her. Lauren laid on her back and Ethan got on top of her then rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed and asked, "Where is mom?"

He lifted his head and said, "Make pancakes for fast."

Lauren wasn't fully functional so she wasn't quite sure what he was saying but she rubbed his back and said, "Okay and what did I say about climbing the stairs by yourself?" Ethan laid his head back down and she chuckled. "Don't do it again Ethan or you'll go in timeout."

The two of them were laying in bed and Lauren was close to going back to sleep but then she heard Bo yell, "Ethan!"

Lauren knew she had to respond quick or things would get bad fast especially considering the last few days. "He's up here Bo."

She heard Bo run up the stairs then she rushed into the room and she let out a relieved breath before she gently chided, "Ethan you know better than to use the stairs by yourself."

Lauren saw the slight panicked look in Bo's eyes and she rubbed Ethan's back as she told Bo, "He's okay Bo. He's okay." She understood what Bo was thinking because she would be thinking the same thing.

Bo took a deep breath and tried to calm down. When she had walked into the living room and saw that Ethan was gone she had almost lost control but she remembered the alarms were on and that she hadn't heard anything. Bo walked over to Lauren's side of the bed and bent down to kiss Ethan's head before she kissed Lauren. She pulled back and whispered, "Thank you." Bo smiled at her. "You want some breakfast? I only made pancakes but I'm certain I can whip up some eggs."

Lauren chuckled and told her, "I'm not certain I want your eggs considering the last time you made them they looked a little questionable."

Bo pointed at her and remarked, "That was one time. My cooking has gotten better."

Lauren smiled at her and said, "I know it has." She kissed Ethan's head then asked, "You want to go eat?"

He sat up and smiled. "Yes please."

Bo picked Ethan up and said, "Tell Mama to get up."

"Get up Mama. Go eat." Ethan said with a grin on his face.

Lauren was glad that he happy. Any concern she had about his kidnapping having a serious effect on him were lessened but she still was worried about the nightmares and would continue to be worried about them until they stopped. Lauren got out of bed and kissed his cheek and said, "Okay. Let's go eat."

* * *

Lauren sipped on her cup of tea as she watched Bo and Ethan as they slept on the couch. After breakfast they had spent the morning playing with Ethan and Lauren had gotten a little housework done. She had also made a shopping list for what they would need for tonight but they still needed to go shopping which was now the problem. Because Lauren didn't want to wake Ethan up because he needed some sleep and Bo needed sleep because neither of them were getting sleep due to their own nightmares. She also looked adorable because her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring softly. Deciding that she wasn't going to wake them up yet she walked into the kitchen and got her phone so she could call Trick. The phone rang a couple times then Trick picked up and said, "Lauren how are you doing?"

Lauren walked over to the island and as she sat on one of the barstools she sighed. "Depends on the hour and how Ethan is doing. It's one of the reasons why I called."

"The kidnapping has affected him hasn't it?" Trick asked and Lauren could hear the concern in his voice.

Lauren took a deep breath and as she blew out she said, "Yeah it has. He's not sleeping well."

Trick let out a contemplative hum then told her, "I know of a dream eater who might be beneficial for this."

"A baku Trick? Isn't that a little risky?" She bit her bottom lip then said, "I don't want any adverse effects to happen."

Trick sighed then responded, "I know you're concerned but if it helps Ethan why not give it a try."

Lauren thought about it and decided that this was probably the best route for helping Ethan with his nightmares. She ran her hand through her hair and said , "We have no other option considering I would like for Ethan to get some decent sleep. He's still his normal self but when he goes to sleep it's not a restful one and I'm worried it will start effecting his days."

Trick cleared his throat then said, "Okay. I'll call Devon and have him come by your house tonight." There was a moment of silence then Trick said with some uneasiness to his voice, "Lauren we have to talk about what you did to Alfred."

Lauren scoffed then said, "I did what I had to do to protect Ethan. They were talking about him being the end of all Faedom."

"We're not going to talk about it now, but Evony and I along with the elders who weren't part of the faction, want to meet with you tomorrow," Trick informed her.

Lauren scowled and asked, "About what?"

Trick was quiet a moment then he stated, "You killed an elder. We need an account of what happened before we can come to an informed decision about what steps we will need to take next."

Lauren stared out the sliding glass door that lead to the deck. She knew what he wasn't saying. They had to determine if she would live or not for killing an elder. "Okay Trick. I have to go." She might have been upset by the fact that she had to appear the remaining council of elders but he and Evony were still family and they had protected her on numerous occasions. "We're having dinner tonight. Tell Evony and the guys." She sighed then said, "I think it's a good idea to have Ethan around his family and the people who care about him."

"Yes it will be good for him. What time is dinner?" Trick asked.

Lauren told him what time to come over then they hung up. She headed into the living room so that she could wake up Bo and Ethan to go shopping. She walked into the room and the sight of Bo and Ethan sleeping on the couch brought a smile to her face. She walked over to the couch then knelt down before gently shook Bo and whispered, "Bo…"

Bo's eyes snapped open and she looked around before she looked at Ethan. She relaxed and as she rubbed Ethan's back she admitted, "I can feel him through our bond and I know where he is but I'm so afraid that something is going to happen to him." Tears came to Bo's eyes and she looked up at Lauren. "They took him from us Lauren and it was the scariest thing to ever happen to me." Lauren watched as Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she held Ethan tighter to her then she whispered, "I didn't know what was happening to him and I couldn't feel him."

Lauren hadn't thought about what Ethan's kidnapping did for Bo. Ethan being kidnapped meant a part of Bo had been taken from her. Lauren sat down on the floor in front of the couch and said, "Bo I can only imagine what you went through because of the bond you and Ethan share."

Bo wiped away the few tears that had fallen and she sniffed before she said, "I'm so used to feeling him that when he was gone I couldn't feel anything else."

Lauren didn't know what to say to make Bo feel better but she did take hold of her hand, "I know. Ethan and I may not share a strong bond like you two but I do know how you feel. You and Ethan are the centre of my universe and to have that taken away from me was devastating. But you have to know Bo that they won't take him again."

"And are you certain about that?"

Lauren wasn't certain about it because there was still everything involving her and Ethan along with the fact that she had murdered an elder. Bo was also unaligned and had a troubled history with Fae. So she wasn't certain and Lauren wasn't going to lie to Bo about it. "I don't know Bo but we'll find out and we will have to get through it together. We have to start facing all of our problems together, Bo. Because the way things happened that night shouldn't have occurred. Tamsin shouldn't have been the one to hold me and Dyson shouldn't have been the one to rescue Ethan with me. You should have been there. I wanted you. And I know you were angry and I know you were scared as much as I was but you shouldn't have left."

Lauren's eyes fluttered close when Bo reached out and placed her hand on her cheek. Bo took a deep breath as she looked at the hurt and vulnerability that was written all over Lauren's face. She wasn't going to do it again. "I won't do it again Lauren. No matter what we face whether it be Fae politics or Ethan getting into trouble you'll have me there with you as long as you want me there."

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own and told her, "I will always want you there Bo." She leaned in and gave Bo a kiss. When she pulled back she smiled, "I love you Bo."

"I love you too," Bo said as she smiled back at her. Lauren may not have wanted to marry her at the moment but Bo was okay with that because the look on Lauren's face told her that she was in love with her and only her.

Lauren reached out to brush her hand over Ethan's hair and said, "I'm going to go to the store. Why don't you and Ethan stay here? Kenzi and Tamsin should be over in an hour or so."

Bo nodded her head a little. "Okay. I think we should be all set. You won't be gone too long will you?"

"I shouldn't be. I just need to pick up a few things for dinner and I'm going to make cookies for Ethan." Lauren said as she watched Ethan sleep on Bo's chest.

Bo let out a soft chuckle. "He'll definitely like that one."

Lauren got off the then she bent down to give Bo a quick kiss. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Ethan let out a soft groan and Bo looked at him then whispered, "You better go before he wakes up."

Lauren nodded in agreement and left out of the house. She didn't want to leave but if they were going to have a dinner that was supposed to feed a group of people then she needed to go to the store. Bo heard the door close and she rubbed Ethan's back as she smiled down at him. Things were going to get better for them. It might take some time but they would get there.

* * *

Lauren wasn't back from the store and Ethan wasn't happy about it. In fact he was having a major meltdown about it and Bo had no idea what to do. She couldn't get him to watch cartoons and he didn't want to play or read so she was at a lost. The doorbell rang and Bo placed Ethan on the couch so she could answer it but that made his meltdown worse. She looked out the window next to the door to see that it was and she saw that it was Tamsin, Kenzi, and Vex. She opened the door and Tamsin cringed, "What's his problem?"

Bo sighed and as she let them in she said, "Lauren's not back from the store. And he was fine for the first half hour but it's an hour later and he wants his Mama." She closed the door and explained Ethan's newfound clinginess, "It's an effect from the kidnapping and we don't know how long it will last."

When Ethan saw Tamsin he ran over to her and yelled, "Tam!"

Tamsin picked him up and kissed his cheek then said, "Hey champ."

"Tam bad guys take Mama."

Bo watched as Tamsin sat down on the couch with him and try to explain where to him where Lauren was. "Bad guys didn't take Mama. She went to the store so she could make dinner. She'll be back. Okay?"

Ethan shook his head and began to cry as he told her, "No bad guys took Mama. Go get her."

Bo sighed and walked over so she could sit on the couch next to Tamsin and Ethan. She took him from her and said, "The bad guys didn't take Mama. Mama went to the store and she going to come back so she can make you some cookies."

He sniffed and asked, "Cookies?"

Bo smiled at him. "Yeah cookies. So you gonna be okay?"

Ethan played with his bottom lip then asked, "Call Mama?"

Bo nodded her head and told him, "Okay." She got her cell phone off the coffee table then called Lauren. Bo kissed the top of Ethan's head as she waited for the line to pick up."

"Is there a problem? Is Ethan okay?" Lauren asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

Bo made sure that her voice was even as she told her, "Everything is fine. Ethan thinks you were…."She trailed off as she tried to find a better word for what Ethan thought happened to Lauren."He thinks you were apprehended and he wants to talk to you."

Bo heard Tamsin mutter, "I didn't think Mom Bo had a big vocabulary."

Bo scowled at her as Lauren said, "I didn't think this would happen." She sighed then told her, "Okay let me talk to him."

Bo gave Ethan the phone and he said, "Mama bad guys take you?"

"No sweetie. The bad guys didn't take me. You know what?"

Bo smiled when Ethan got a smile on his face and asked, "What?

Lauren grinned and told him, "I'm going to make you cookies with M&amp;Ms in them and I got you dinosaur popsicles."

Ethan looked at Bo and exclaimed, "Dino pops. Mama get dino pops and mem-n-ems." Tamsin and Bo chuckled and Ethan kept talking with Lauren then he turned to look at Tamsin and said, "Done talking to Mama. Tam play cars?"

Tamsin picked Ethan up while Bo took the phone from him. She watched as Tamsin and Ethan went to his play area to go play with his cars. She smiled as she put the phone up to her ear. "He's happy now."

Lauren sighed then told her, "That's good. I hope the baku works. It might alleviate some of his fears."

"Baku? When did we talk about a baku for Ethan?" Bo asked as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Lauren didn't say anything for a second then she told Bo, "I spoke with Trick earlier and we started talking which eventually led to us talking about Ethan. I told him about the nightmares and he suggested a baku."

"Isn't that a bit risky? I mean what if it loses control and messes up our happy child?" Bo asked expressing her concerns. Ethan had already been through enough and she wasn't going to put him through any more.

Lauren sighed in her ear and responded, "I know it is Bo and I have the same concerns but what other option do we have? It's not good for Ethan to lose sleep like this and on top of that it will eventually take its toll on us. So it's worth a shot. "

Bo bit her bottom lip and she thought about it. Lauren was right. Ethan waking up several times throughout the night wasn't good for him or them and even more so she wanted to rid him of the fear that someone was going to take him from them. Bo gave a slight nod and said, "Okay but it can't be for too long."

Lauren let out a soft snort then said, "Like I would let some Fae use their abilities on my son for a long amount of time. That's ridiculous. Okay Bo I'm going to finish up here then I'll be home in a few.'

Bo smiled and said, "Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

They hung up and Bo watched Tamsin and Ethan play in the corner for a moment then she looked at Kenzi. "How you feeling Kenz?"

Kenzi looked at her and smiled, "The double vision has cleared and some of the swelling has gone down. Though the doctors at the facility give wonderful drugs. How are you holding up?"

Bo took a deep breath then blew it out. "Ethan's having nightmares and I haven't slept in what feels like months because of it and my own nightmares. Then on top of that anytime Ethan is out of my sight I panic." She got a tight smile on her face. "So I am a bushel of fun."

Kenzi got up from the recliner and plopped down on the couch next to Bo. She took hold of her hand then rubbed the back of it as she said, "It'll get easier when it isn't so fresh."

Bo let out a short laugh and told her, "I doubt that but thanks for saying it." She knew there would be no level of comfort that would make her feel any better. Before it had been a possible threat and Bo had made sure that it wouldn't happen but at the same time she never thought it would happen. And now that it had she was beyond scared and afraid to have Ethan out of her sight which was an irrational fear so he wasn't the only with a newfound separation anxiety. Bo gave Kenzi's hand a quick squeeze and said, "Come on let's go clean up the kitchen before Lauren gets home. Ethan I'm going to be in the kitchen okay."

"Okay. Play cars with Tam. Crash!" Then he proceeded to ram his car into Tamsin's.

That caused Tamsin to tell him, "Be careful or you'll hurt me." He nodded and told her okay. Bo shook her head then her and Kenzi headed into the kitchen.

**xXxXxX**

Lauren walked through the front door and the house was a flurry of activity which was a drastic change from how it had been the last three days. The atmosphere wasn't tense and draining. It seemed almost happy and carefree like it had been before Ethan's kidnapping. Vex was lying on the couch but he jumped up when he saw her walk in. He went over to Lauren and took the bags that she was carrying. "Here let me get those for you doctor."

Lauren raised an eyebrow at him and with a suspicious look on her face she said, "Thank you Vex."

She watched him walk into the kitchen and she was about to walk after him to find out what he was up to but she heard Ethan yell, "Mama!"

He ran over to her and latched onto her legs which made Lauren chuckle. She was happy to see that he was in a good mood since he thought that she had been taken by the council. Lauren picked him up and kissed his cheek before she asked, "Are you happy to see Tam and Vex?'

He nodded and said, "And 'Enzi. Tam play cars but Vex play games on TV and I shot lotsa bad guys."

"Oh did you now? And where was Mom while you were playing with Vex?" Lauren asked in an amazed tone although she wanted to go yell at Vex letting Ethan play a violent video game.

Ethan pointed to the kitchen and told her, "Cleaning."

He continued to talk to her but she had groceries still in the car so she said, "Hey sweetie wait a minute." Ethan stopped talking then Lauren shouted, "Bo! Tamsin!"

Both women came running into the entryway from the kitchen and they both looked like they were ready to attack. When they realised that nothing was wrong Tamsin remarked, "You can't do that Lauren. Especially now."

Lauren got an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry. It's habit. Everything is fine. There are just groceries in the car and I don't think Ethan would like it if I put him down at his moment."

Bo took a deep breath to calm down her racing heart then she went over to Lauren and kissed her cheek before she told her, "We got it." She smiled. "Kenzi and I cleaned the kitchen so that way you have nothing to worry about when you get in there."

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Between Vex helping me and you and Kenzi cleaning the kitchen, I might have a heart attack."

Bo laughed then made her way pass Lauren so she could go get the groceries from the car. Tamsin walked up to Lauren and she smiled at her before she gave her a hug despite the fact that she was holding Ethan. Lauren rubbed her back and whispered, "We're all right and I'm okay Tam."

Tamsin pulled back and she wiped at her eyes as she mumbled, "I know. I know. I'm just..." She couldn't lie her way out of it and Tamsin placed her hand on Lauren's cheek then sighed. "I don't know what I would have done."

"I know." Then she said with a reassuring smile on her face, "But you don't have to worry about it."

Ethan looked up at her and said, "Um, Mama." Lauren looked down at him and he asked, "Can I have dino pop?"

She smiled at him then kissed his nose before saying, "No you can't have a dino pop." Ethan began to pout and Lauren told him, "Mama's going to cook dinner but I'm going to make you cookies and I'll let you have two cookies after dinner."

"Two cookies?" He repeated.

Lauren chuckled then smiled, "Yes two cookies. Now go play so I can cook dinner." She put him down then she looked at Tamsin. "And how could you let Ethan play a violent video game? You know how I feel about those."

Tamsin pointed behind her and said, "You take that up with his other mother."

Lauren scowled at her then turned around and she saw Bo walking up the pathway carrying a few bags of groceries. Bo walked into the house and she saw the look on Lauren's face so she asked, "What's the matter babe?"

Lauren continued to scowl as she stated, "You allowed Ethan to play a violent video game?"

Bo rolled her eyes and walked by Lauren so she could go take the groceries into the kitchen. The game wasn't that violent in fact it didn't even guns. It was a potato launcher. Lauren glared in the direction that Bo had gone and Tamsin remarked, "Groceries huh?"

She walked out of the house to get the rest of the groceries while Lauren walked into the kitchen. She watched as Bo began to put away the food and she asked, "No explanation? Nothing at all?"

Bo chuckled and replied, "Nope." Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo and Bo smirked. "It wasn't that violent Lauren. It was a pink puff ball using a potato launcher. Not violent."

Vex got up from his seat at the island and commented, "Yeah Lauren it wasn't that bad. It was a bit boring really. Little Ethan seemed to like the game."

Lauren glared at him but she sighed. "Okay fine. Now can I get some space so I can cook dinner?"

Tamsin walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of bags and asked, "You sure you don't need any help?"

Lauren moved to the refrigerator and began to pull out the stuff she would need to make dinner and chuckled, "No I don't need any help. You do more eating than you do helping. Vex does nothing but complain about how he doesn't want to help. Kenzi reads magazines, and Bo, no matter how good her intentions are, just gets in the way. So I thank you all and I love you all for it but I will take care of dinner. You four only have to keep Ethan out of trouble."

When Lauren got a collective response from the four people in the kitchen she knew that the offer had been a half-assed one. It was nice to have some semblance of normal. No matter what form it came. Now all they would have to do is make it through the aftermath of the other night then everyone could forget about it. Kenzi, Vex, Bo, and Tamsin all left the kitchen so Lauren could cook dinner and when she was all alone Lauren smiled to her herself as she thought about how supportive their family was.

* * *

**And this is another update! It's a good day for me lol. Leave reviews. They make my world go round.**


	5. Dinner Discussion

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the dining room table, enjoying dinner while they all talked. Evony, Hale, and Trick had arrived an hour after Lauren had gotten dinner started. The atmosphere was light and everyone was having a good time considering the last few days. No one had brought up Ethan's kidnapping nor did anyone ask Bo or Lauren how they were doing. The topic was the proverbial elephant in the room and it wasn't addressed until the end of dinner. Lauren was watching Ethan, who was sitting on Evony's lap and helping her eat her peas, when Trick said, "Lauren, I have a baku friend of mine coming over around nine to help Ethan."

"A baku?" Evony asked looking up at Lauren. "Why are we using a baku? And why wasn't I asked? I know several baku who owe me favours."

Lauren let out a quite snort then remarked, "Evony the baku you know probably won't get their fill from just Ethan's nightmares. And we need a baku because Ethan has been having nightmares because of his ordeal."

Evony scoffed. "I can't believe I let you talk me into letting those bastards live."

"Evony." The Morrigan rolled her eyes at Lauren which meant that she didn't care about swearing in front of Ethan and if that was the case that meant she was pissed off.

"I'm sorry." She kissed the top of Ethan's head then told him, "I'm sorry little E." Ethan put some peas in his mouth then he smiled up at her. Evony then explained why she wasn't happy. "Your holy Ashness, and the remaining members of the council, let the dissenters live."

Bo looked at Trick and asked, "What? Why? They took Ethan Trick. He's your great-grandson and you let them live?"

Trick took a deep breath then said, "I know Bo. But this is more complicated than that. Lauren killed an elder which overshadows any kidnapping."

Bo stood up from her chair and shouted, "The kidnapping of my son shouldn't be overshadowed by a damn thing." She pinned the man down with a hard stare. "They took Ethan, Trick. For no other reason than the fact that Lauren is human and I am Fae and that is bullshit."

Lauren got up and said, "We shouldn't be having this discussion in front of Ethan." She glanced over at Ethan and she could tell that he was upset. Lauren placed her hand on Bo's lower back. "Bo, you need to calm down. You're scaring Ethan."

Bo looked over at her son and she saw the fear in his eyes and that caused her to lose all the anger that she was feeling. She took a deep breath then let it out. She never wanted her son to be scared of her. Bo went over to where Evony was sitting and picked up Ethan then held him close to her. She whispered to him, "I'm sorry for yelling buddy. It's not about you okay?"

Ethan wrapped his arms around her neck then rested his head on her shoulder. "'Kay. Bad guys make Mom Bo mad?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah they did."

He sat up and there was a worried look on his face when he asked, "Come take me?"

"No," Bo said in a firm tone. "No one is going to take you. I promise."

Lauren had been watching Bo and Ethan and her heart broke listening to the conversation between them. Her family would always have this shadow hanging over them. She walked over to Bo and Ethan and said, "Why don't you and Ethan go sit in the living room?" An apprehensive look came to Bo's face. "You need a moment with him Bo and he doesn't need to be around this conversation." She smiled. "So got get him a cookie and take him into the living room to watch some Spongebob."

Ethan smiled at her and exclaimed, "Spongebob."

Lauren's smile grew as she told him, "Yes, you get to watch Spongebob and have a cookie."

Bo knew what Lauren was doing. She needed to calm down and she needed to be with Ethan. Having him taken had done more to her than she had realised and she had no idea how she would be able to stop herself from worrying about his safety all the time. She left the dining room with Ethan and headed into the kitchen to get her and Ethan a few cookies. Lauren watched as Bo and Ethan went into the kitchen then when she knew Ethan was out of earshot she turned around and said, "You have to be fucking kidding me. Trick you didn't fight to have them persecuted? They kidnapped Ethan and violated a number of Fae laws that are now in place. This should be easy."

"Well it isn't that easy Lauren." Trick took a deep breath then explained, "There were a lot of elders that were a part of the dissenters. This is making the remaining elders reconsider the changes that we have in place. They're questioning if all these changes are worth the strife that we're going through." He paused for a second then told her, "And they aren't certain what to do about you, Ethan, and Bo. Evony and I fought on your behalf and they are still uncertain. At worst you're looking at banishment."

"Banishment?" Lauren said in breathless whisper. "That's not fair Trick. They took my son. Instead of coming to me and asking me about Ethan they took him in a military style of attack. None of this is acceptable."

Trick's patience remained as he told her, "And this is why you have to meet with them. They want to know everything. The remaining elders aren't like the dissenters. They do want to make the changes that we're striving for but the kidnapping of a child and the murder of an elder...it raises some concerns."

Lauren got frustrated and said, "I can't meet with them Trick. At least not yet."

Evony's eyebrow went up and a suspicious look came to her eye. "And why not?"

Lauren sighed then moved to go sit in her seat. She took a drink of the water that was in front of her then she felt Tamsin rub her shoulder. Lauren set her glass on the table then looked around at everyone who was still sitting around the table. For the last two years these people had been protecting her and Ethan and they were going to continue to do anything to keep them safe. She took a deep breath then asked, "Have either of you or the council spoken to the oracle that was with the dissenters?" Trick and Evony shook their heads and she nodded. "Well I did. Before I made my move against Alfred the oracle told me that Ethan is a powerful Fae but at the same time he isn't Fae. Alfred believed that it had something to do with me and my genetic makeup."

Both Evony and Trick got uneasy looks on their faces before Evony pointed, "But we," she motioned between Trick and herself, "know that your genetics have been manipulated by your father."

Lauren nodded and Tamsin held up her hand. "Wait a minute what are you three talking about?"

Lauren looked at the one person who knew her better than herself and said, "We'll talk about it later." Tamsin didn't look happy about that but she still gave Lauren a slight nod. She looked back at Trick and Evony. "I need to get to my father's notes in the Light Fae compound. Something about me being formerly Fae has an effect on Ethan and I need to know what that is."

"But Lauren according to you the Fae genes that were a part of your DNA had been destroyed," Trick said not understanding why she would need to dig up something of that nature.

Lauren took a deep breath then sighed. "That's what I said almost eight years ago. But something has happened and I don't understand what it is." She looked up at the ceiling. "So I need to go over the notes and I need to run some test on Ethan and I." She looked at Trick and Evony and stated, "And I'm not ready to speak with the remaining elders until I have found out more about me and Ethan."

Evony gave a slight shake of her head and argued, "That can't happen Lauren. You need to speak with them. If you don't speak with them banishment will become a reality." She leaned forward and urged, "Talk them and let them know everything about you and Bo but I would leave out the Ethan being powerful part because it will spook them."

Lauren took a deep breath and thought about what Evony said. The woman was right if she mentioned anything to the council about Ethan being powerful they would probably do something more drastic. She nodded. "This is true. Okay I will talk to them about that night and I will answer any questions that they have about Ethan as well as Bo and I's relationship."

Evony and Trick nodded in agreement then Trick said, "I will have Dyson escort you to the archives at the compound tomorrow so you can retrieve your father's work."

"Mama! Mama!" Lauren could hear Ethan running down the hallway that led to the kitchen as he called for her. "Mama!"

She smiled and shouted, "Ethan no running in the house." Lauren heard his footsteps slow down in the kitchen then he came into the dining room and walked over to her. She smiled at him. "Yes Ethan?"

He giggled and told her, "'Trick yell at Bob and rock go fly at 'Ward."

Ethan continued to laugh and Lauren shook her head as she mumbled, "He's not allowed to watch Spongebob anymore." She picked him up and sat him on her lap then asked, "Why aren't you with Mom?"

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "I missed you Mama."

Lauren hugged him. "I missed you too." She ran her hand over his hair then kissed the side of his head. She didn't want to speak to the elders about Ethan or her relationship with Bo nor did she want to research something that she had looked into long ago but it was something that needed to be done. Lauren looked at Trick and said, "I don't want to look into anything quite yet but Bo and I will come to speak to the council of elders tomorrow. I want Tamsin, Vex, and Dyson to watch Ethan while we are there. I do not trust anyone else."

"No one else will watch Ethan." Evony got up and walked over to Lauren so that she could take Ethan from her. She tickled him and said, "Come on little E let's go have a stuffed animal fight with Mom Bo."

Lauren laughed a little as she watched Evony and Ethan leave the dining room. Still seeing the leader of the Dark Fae playing with a toddler made her chuckle at times. Figuring the conversation was over and everyone was done eating, Lauren got up and began to clean up everything from dinner. She was in the kitchen putting away leftovers when Bo walked into the room carrying the dirty plates. She set them down on the counter then walked over to Lauren. She took hold of her face then gave her a deep kiss. Bo needed something that only Lauren was able to give her. The kiss deepened and Bo began to feed from Lauren which was something that had taken them both by surprise. She had only wanted emotional reassurance from Lauren but her succubus apparently needed something more. Lauren knew that she should have stopped her but when ever Bo was feeding from her it caused her lose control of rational thought.

The moment, as intense as it was, was short-lived when Kenzi tried to pry them apart. "Cut it out you two."

When the kiss broke Lauren saw that Bo's eyes were glowing the intense shade of blue that she only saw when Bo had gone full on succubus. Any interference was going to incur her wrath for interrupting her feeding. When Bo snapped her head in Kenzi's direction Lauren knew that she had to do something to diffuse the situation. Lauren took a deep breath to get a handle of her libido then ordered, "Kenzi go now."

"Are you-"

"Go," Lauren stated in a direct manner. Then she said, "Make sure Ethan stays far away from the kitchen." She had no idea what was going to happen and she didn't want Ethan anywhere near her and Bo but she hoped that she would be able to talk the other woman down. Kenzi left the kitchen and Lauren reached out to place her hand on Bo's cheek hoping to get her to focus on her. "Bo, sweetie, calm down. Please."

Bo focused on her for a second then she closed her eyes and began to take slow, deliberate breaths. She let Lauren's voice bring her back to her normal self and when she felt like she was okay she took a final deep breath then opened her eyes. She had lost control of her succubus for a moment. It had been a long time since she had done that. The last time she had lost control had been the night of Ethan's conception. There had been nights where she and Lauren had gotten passionate but Bo had never lost control. Guilt came over Bo and she shook her head as she walked away from Lauren. "I'm sorry. I didn't-I, I, I lost control. I'm so sorry Lauren."

Lauren walked over to Bo and she placed her hand on in the middle of her back and started to rub it in slow circles. "Bo it's okay. I think with everything going on we need to reassure ourselves on a physical level and it has been a few days since your last feed so it's okay." She kissed her cheek then whispered, "I still love you."

Bo turned and looked at Lauren. The concern and love in her eyes got rid of the guilt that she felt for losing control and filled her heart with love. She placed a soft kiss on Lauren lips then murmured, "I love you too." She rested her forehead on Lauren's then closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath then chuckled, "Last time I lost control with you was the night…."

Lauren smiled and she gave Bo a lingering kiss before she finished for her, "Was the night Ethan was conceived." She moved away so she could look into Bo's eyes. "Are you okay? Can you wait until later?" Bo nodded and Lauren smiled, "Okay. Help me clean the kitchen?"

Bo chuckled and asked, "What about me getting in your away?"

Lauren rolled her eyes then she smirked at her. "I like you being in my way."

"I'm certain you do. And yes I will help you clean," Bo said with a grin on her face.

The two of them started to clean the kitchen and while Lauren was loading up the dishwasher she said, "Bo we need to talk about something."

Bo was washing one of the pots that and smiled, "What do we need to talk about?"

Lauren wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She inhaled through her nose as she prepared to tell Bo about tomorrow. Once she released it she said, "We have to talk to the council of elders tomorrow."

Bo stopped scrubbing the pot and looked at Lauren. "Why?"

Lauren looked down at the countertop then back up at Bo. She wasn't going to like the reason why. She closed the dishwasher then leaned back against the counter and as she gazed down at the floor she took a moment to decide how much she was going to tell Bo at that moment. "We need to talk about us and Ethan. They are second guessing the work in trying to make human-Fae relations work. I'm not certain what they're going to ask about us but they have questions. There is also the fact that I've killed an elder."

Bo stood there and stared at Lauren for a moment then she went back to cleaning the pot. She was angry that the council was questioning what Lauren had to do to protect their son. She didn't like it and if she were left to her own devices she probably would do something that wouldn't be good for any of them. She rinsed the pot then put it in the strainer before saying, "The fact that they're going to hold that against you is bullshit. They kidnapped Ethan. What else were you supposed to do?"

"I know Bo," Lauren stated. Then she continued, "But we need to talk to them. If we don't then it could lead to complications for our family. This is about our family Bo, and its future so we need to do it."

Bo eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as she got aggravated with the situation. She didn't want to do this but she also realised that they needed to do this for the sake of their family. She let out a frustrated breath then shook her head. "Okay fine." She walked over to Lauren and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her eyes softened as she looked into Laruen's. "Are you okay with being asked about what happened?"

No she wasn't, but Lauren nodded and said, "I have to be. If I don't then who know what could happen." She leaned forward and rested her head on Bo's chest. "I want us to go away Bo."

Bo kissed Lauren's forehead and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Lauren chuckled. She had no idea but she wanted to go away with Bo and Ethan. Where they would have a stress-free week and the only thing she had to worry about was Ethan eating sand or something. She lifted her head and told Bo, "It doesn't matter." She kissed Bo. "Ethan has to go to bed soon."

Bo chuckled and pointed out, "Tamsin is still here."

Lauren laughed and told her, "She is but I'm not certain how Ethan will take that."

"Well why don't we go ask him," Bo said before giving Lauren one more kiss.

Lauren moved away from Bo and the two of them headed into the living room. As they walked into the room Lauren said, "Ethan Mama has a question for you."

Ethan ran over to her and she bent down to pick him up. When he was resting against her hip he said, "Yes Mama?"

Lauren smiled because he was being polite which meant he thought he was in trouble. She kissed his cheek then asked, "You want Tamsin to give you a bath and put you to bed tonight?"

Ethan shook his head no. "You put me bed. Me, you, and Mom go read Pooh. And I sleep with you."

Ethan had the happiest look on his face and Lauren didn't want to upset him but she had to let him know that he wasn't going to be sleeping with her and Bo tonight. She rested her forehead on his then told him in a quiet voice, "We're going to put you in your bed tonight. I know you're scared but can you try for me?"

"But bad guys come get me," Ethan responded with tears in his eyes.

Lauren knew that was his fear talking but she said, "But that's not going to happen. Mom and I are going to fix it. Okay?"

Ethan still looked worried but he nodded his head. Lauren kissed his cheek again and whispered, "Good boy. Now let's go take bath?"

Bo watched as Ethan and Lauren went upstairs then she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She sighed and looked at Trick. "We have to talk to the council?"

Trick nodded and told her, "Yes."

Bo scoffed then she said, "Haven't we been through enough Trick? I mean what purpose does this serve? Other than a bunch of Fae elders determining if what Lauren did to protect our son is a threat to the Fae which is bullshit."

Evony scoffed and remarked, "That may be but it is beneficial for Lauren to do so. She is facing some serious repercussions if she doesn't."

Bo got a confused look on her face. "What repercussions?" She saw the look of hesitation cross Evony's face which meant the woman didn't want to tell her. "Evony, what are you hiding?"

Evony gave her a pointed look and told her, "That is something that you will have to talk to Lauren about."

Bo stared the woman down for a moment. So there was more than what Lauren had told her. She glared at Evony and said, "And I will."


	6. Bedtime and A Tense Shower

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

As Lauren washed Ethan up she looked at the small scratch that was on his face. It was healing quickly since it was a small cut but if she looked at it too long she would start to get angry. Lauren shook her head then tickled Ethan's side. "Arms up."

Ethan giggled and lifted his arms so Lauren could wash under them. While she finished bathing him her mind bounced all over the place. Lauren hoped that the baku would be able to help Ethan because even though he seemed to be okay during the day he still needed a good night's rest. Lauren also didn't want him to still have fears about being taken from her and Bo. Then her mind went to the meeting that they would be having with the council of elders tomorrow. Lauren knew that it was going to be an intense one. Not only did she kill Alfred but that on top of her past, Ethan's undocumented birth, and her relationship with Bo she knew that it was going to be a council meeting like no other.

Lauren sighed as her thoughts moved on to what the council could possibly to do to her for what she did to Alfred. She knew that she could have incapacitated him without killing him but she had been angry and he had taunted her with the fact that he could do whatever he wanted to Ethan and she wouldn't be able to do anything to protect him. A dark smirk came to her face. _He was clearly wrong about that one._ Ethan let out a big yawn then he said, "Mama I sleepy."

Lauren smiled at him then as she reached for the shampoo she told him, "Okay let me wash your hair then I'll put you to bed. Okay?"

He played with his boat as he told her, "Okay."

"Do you want a bedtime story or are you too tired?" Lauren asked even though she already knew the answer to the question.

Ethan smiled up at her. "Pooh? Mom come read too?"

Lauren returned his smile and said, "Yeah. When you're out of the tub we'll call her up."

Lauren washed his hair then took him out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around him then walked out the bathroom as she carried Ethan. She looked over the banister of the stairs and shouted, "Bo."

Bo got up from the couch then went over to the foot of the stairs. "What's up?"

"Ethan wants you to join us for a bedtime story."

Bo smiled at Lauren and Ethan and she was filled with so much love for the two of them. "I'll be up in a minute." She glanced over at the others that were sitting in the living room and asked, "You guys can see yourselves out right?"

Tamsin got up and told her, "Yeah we can."

"If it's all right with you Bo, can I stay behind so I can be here when Devon gets here?" Trick asked her.

Bo nodded as she headed to the stairs. "Sure thing Trick. I'll tell Ethan that you all said goodnight." She went upstairs then headed for Ethan's room. When she was standing in the doorway she saw that Lauren was getting him dressed for bed. Lauren glanced over at her while she helped Ethan into his pajama bottoms. Ethan had his back to the door so he hadn't noticed Bo yet. Bo smirked at her and brought a finger to her lips. Lauren shook her head and began to put Ethan's pajama top on. After Lauren had straightened out his shirt Bo snuck up behind Ethan and picked him up. She began to tickle him and as he laughed she said, "It's time for Ethan to go to bed. Is the Ethan monster ready for night-night?"

Lauren watched as Bo played around with Ethan. She knew it was going to work him up but she wanted Bo to have her time with him before he went sleep. "Bo take him to the bathroom so he can pee."

Bo continued to tickle Ethan and as he laughed he shouted, "I gonna pee my pants."

Bo laughed then she stopped tickling him. "All right I'll stop. Come on lets go potty before we read you a story."

The two of them left the room and while they were gone Lauren began to pick up Ethan's room a bit. She was putting away some of Ethan's toys when she heard Bo yell, "Ethan stop that and use the potty."

Lauren could only imagine what he was doing. He was a two year old so the list was endless. She heard the sink start to run then Bo told Ethan not to play in the water. Lauren laughed to herself because it was Bo's fault that he was full of energy. She had riled him up before bedtime and now he was getting into everything. Ethan began to run down the hall and when he got into his room Lauren asked with a smile, "What are you doing? Are you giving Mom a hard time?"

He climbed onto his bed and giggled, "Nope. Mama read Pooh."

Bo walked into the room and Lauren looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "What was he doing?"

Bo bit the inside of her lip then she looked at Ethan and she shook her head. Ethan hadn't done anything bad but what he had done was so awkward and she didn't know how to tell Lauren without sounding ridiculous. Bo went over to the bookcase and took the _Adventures of Pooh_ off the shelf. Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo who was flipping through the book. She didn't know why Bo wasn't answering her question so she decided to ask Ethan. "Ethan why did Mom tell you to stop in the bathroom?"

Ethan giggled and pulled the blanket over his head as he told her, "Play with pee-pee."

"Oh," Lauren said as she tried not to laugh. She looked at Bo who was so focused on the book that she was holding Lauren thought she was going to burn holes into it with her eyes. She grinned and told Ethan, "That's okay sweetie. I hope you washed your hands."

Ethan pulled the blanket off his head and said, "I did. Mom read Pooh."

Bo placed her finger in the book to mark her place and chuckled a little as she walked over to his bed. "Okay, okay." She looked at Lauren who still had an amused look on her face. "It was a shock. He was just sitting there playing with it. After he peed."

Lauren couldn't help it. She laughed. Bo got an annoyed look on her face. It had been an unexpected thing and she didn't know whether to laugh or scold him for it. She chose the latter because he had to go to bed. Lauren caught her breath then said, "It's going to happen Bo. He's going to play with it like any normal curious child."

Bo shook her head and muttered, "Well he can be curious on your watch." The two of them got comfortable on Ethan's bed and she asked, "Do you want me to read or do you want mama to read."

"You read." Ethan said as he cuddled up to Lauren.

Bo began to read and Lauren played with Ethan's hair while she listened to Bo read the story. To Lauren it felt like it was only the three of them and the outside world didn't exist and the last few days didn't happen. There bubble of domestic bliss was interrupted twenty minutes later when the doorbell went off. Bo sat up as she continued to read but she gave Lauren a look that told her that she wanted to go see who was there and Lauren gave a subtle nod and took over reading. Bo got up from Ethan's bed and headed for the door when Ethan asked, "Mom don't go. Story not finished."

He was looked so tired and appeared to be seconds away from falling asleep. Bo smiled at him. "Give me a second buddy. I'm going to see who's at the door. Okay?"

He yawned and shook his head yes. Bo walked out of the room then went downstairs. When she saw the tall, wide man standing in her living she went on the offensive. She walked into the room and said, "And may I ask who this is?"

Trick turned to her and there was a smile on his face as he made introductions, "Bo this is Devon. Devon this is Bo, one of Ethan's mothers."

Devon stuck out his hand and a polite smile came to his face. "It is nice to finally meet the unaligned succubus. I'm glad to be of assistance."

Bo looked at his outstretched hand then at Trick who gave her a slight nod. She took his hand in hers then gave it a firm shake as she remarked with a grin, "Always nice to meet a fan." Bo let go of his then gestured over her shoulder. "Ethan is still awake but he should be asleep in a few minutes. Is there anything I can get you while you wait for him to go to sleep?"

Devon gave a slight nod and told her, "I'll have water if you don't mind."

Bo nodded. She had decided that them man was genuine in his intentions and seemed to be a gentle giant. Bo smiled and said, "Of course. Trick can you? I'm supposed to be reading Pooh."

Trick chuckled and told her, "Of course Bo."

She turned to walk out of the room and but she stopped when Devon said, "I'm quite partial to Pooh and Piglet hunting the woozle."

Bo turned to looked at the man for a moment then she chuckled. "Ethan likes it when Pooh and Piglet try to catch the Heffalump. He calls it a Lump. He especially likes the part when Pooh's head gets stuck in the honey pot."

Devon chuckled and nodded. "I do remember that chapter quite well. Your boy seems to have an interest in mischief."

Bo laughed then replied, "You have no idea. If you'll excuse me."

He gave her a slight nod and Bo went back upstairs. When she walked into Ethan's room she could tell that he was fighting sleep but she knew that he would succumb to it in a few minutes. She got on the bed with Ethan and Lauren and Ethan cuddled up to her while Lauren continued to read. Bo was rubbed his back as Lauren's gentle voice lulled her into a sense peace. Bo was happy that they could have this moment. It gave her a glimmer of hope that Ethan would soon be free of nightmares and that they would be over the trauma of what happened. And that was all she really wanted. For her son to be happy and free of nightmares and their family to be as it was before everything.

Lauren closed the book when she saw the telltale signs of Ethan sleeping. She reached out and brushed his hair out of his face. Ethan looked so peaceful and she wanted him to continue to have a peaceful night of sleep. She sighed then said, "I hope this works."

Bo kissed his forehead and whispered, "I hope so too." She looked at Lauren and smiled. "The baku seems very nice. He likes Winnie the Pooh."

Lauren let out a small chuckle then got up from the bed to put the book back on the shelf. "I'll be sure to hide the book just in case. But I'm glad you trust him because I wouldn't have gone through with it if you didn't." She took a deep breath then looked at Bo, "I trust you Bo and I trust what you are to protect Ethan and I."

Bo moved Ethan so that he was resting on his bed comfortably then she covered him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. Lauren walked over to Ethan's bed and did the same. She followed Bo out of his room and after she closed the door Bo took hold of her hand. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes. She couldn't imagine going through this with anyone else and she was glad that Bo was here with her. Lauren leaned in to give Bo soft kiss. Bo smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

Lauren returned the smile with a small one of her own and told her, "Because I love you. Despite our complications I still love you Bo."

Bo chuckled and wrapped her arms around Lauren, "I know you do and I love you too." She gave her a quick kiss then asked, "Want to go meet a baku?"

Lauren nodded and the two of them went downstairs. They went into the living room and Trick got up to make introductions, "Lauren this is-"

"Devon," she exclaimed as recognised the bulk of a man that she had treated a few years ago. He walked over to her and they shared a quick hug. "How is your indigestion these days?"

The man rubbed his stomach and remarked, "I've eased off of the hot wings and I try to eat more vegetables." He got a confused look on his face and asked, "So you and Bo….how is that-"

Lauren chuckled and told him, "It doesn't matter how it is possible but just know it is a complicated story. Do you want to…"

He smiled and said, "I suppose. This what I'm here for but did-I'm sorry Dr. Lewis what was your son's name again?"

"Ethan," Lauren told him with a smile on her face.

Devon nodded and asked, "When did Ethan go to sleep. As you know this works when he's in the deepest of sleep so if he hasn't been asleep long then we will have to wait."

"Of course. Have a seat."

The four of them sat down and Devon asked, "Ethan's nightmares when did they begin?"

Lauren swallowed hard and an uneasy feeling came over her. Bo saw the apprehension on Lauren's face when she glanced at her so she took hold of her hand and answered the question. "It was about three days ago. He was um-" She stopped and took a steadying breath. Saying the words stirred up a lot of emotions in her because she still couldn't believe this had happened to them and she felt like she had failed in protecting Ethan.

When Bo stopped talking Lauren gave her hand a gentle squeeze and took over the conversation. "Ethan was taken from us a few days ago."

Sympathy instantly shone in Devon's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Lewis. Was he harmed or injured?" Both Lauren and Bo got anxious expressions on their faces and Devon was quick to explain his question. "The more I know about the cause of the nightmares the more I can prepare myself. Children may not be able to express themselves well in the conscious world but their subconscious can be a vivid world and their dreams can be as damaging as any physical threat. So getting an understanding of the outside influence helps me more."

Lauren nodded and told him, "I understand Devon. This has been a very hard thing for us to come back from and we want to be able to help you get a better understanding but it's still difficult for us to talk about it."

Devon gave a slight nod and replied, "I understand. I will be sensitive to this matter but what you have given me has been beneficial." He smiled and asked, "Will I also be aiding you and your wife Dr. Lewis?"

Lauren got a flabbergasted look on her face and exclaimed, "What?"

"You and your wife. I'm certain this ordeal-"

Lauren shook her head and said, "No, no, no. Bo and I aren't married."

Devon got a surprised look on his face and stammered, "Oh-Oh. I assumed because you two and-Oh. Sorry."

Bo chuckled and told him, "It's all right she likes to do that for shock value. We are together but as Lauren said there are some complicated parts to our story."

Devon chuckled then said to Trick, "You didn't tell me _this_ was a complicated, Blood King. I'm expecting my tab to be forgiven for more than a year."

Trick chuckled then told him, "I will see what I can do for you."

The four of them spoke some more then after fifteen minutes passed they went up to Ethan's room. Devon eased down on the floor next to Ethan's bed then he said to Lauren and Bo, "This won't hurt him and my control is over my abilities is very strong so do not worry." He smiled at them. "But you are both mothers so it is in your nature to worry."

Lauren gave him a gracious smile then Devon placed his hand on Ethan's head. Bo had wrapped around Lauren's waist as she watched Devon work. She was nervous and anxious all at once and having Lauren close by calmed her a little bit. Lauren was focused on Devon. The man had his eyes closed but his brow was furrowed with concentration as he navigated through their son's subconscious mind. Ethan was still in a deep sleep but his face was scrunched up as if he was going to wake up crying at any second. Lauren heard a quite whimper come from Ethan and she bit her bottom lip. She knew Devon wasn't hurting him and she also know that it was a harmless, well in this case it was harmless, but she still worried about Ethan.

At some point Lauren had moved to sit in the rocking chair that was in Ethan's room and Bo was pacing around in front of her. It had been twenty minutes and Devon was still leeching the nightmares from Ethan and both she and Bo were anxious. Bo was making her fourth lap in front of Lauren and Lauren reached out for her hand. Bo looked at her and she gave her a small smiled. When Bo saw the reassuring look on Lauren's face she took a deep breath. Ethan would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. If Lauren believed he was going to be okay then she was going to follow her lead. Bo saw movement from Devon then he opened his eyes and blinked a few time before he addressed them.

Devon stood up and there was a look of compassion on his face as he said, "No parent should have to go through that and I'm sorry for what has happened." Lauren moved closer to Bo and Bo wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I have taken most of the nightmares that involved the incident and most of his fears about the dissenters." A smile appeared on his face, "He shouldn't be plagued by them anymore." Then he chuckled, "I did leave behind his fear of butterflies." Lauren and Bo smiled but that was short lived when Devon's smile faltered, "Also he is worried that Bo will leave. I'm not certain where this stems from but I thought I should make you aware of it. But other than that he should be fine."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other. They knew exactly why Ethan was worried that Bo was going to leave. The two of them would have to talk him about it. Lauren smiled at Devon. "Thank you so much for doing this. I really appreciate it. Let me show you out and I will call my assistant tomorrow so she can have payment sent to your home."

Devon held up his hand. "I respectfully decline Dr. Lewis. My people did this to your son and I'm happy to correct it. No payment is necessary. I insist."

Lauren chuckled and told him, "If you insist."

As Lauren showed Devon out Bo stayed upstairs with Ethan. As he slept she noticed how relaxed he was and that he wasn't as tense as he had been these last few days. However the true test would be if he slept through the night. After showing Devon out Lauren went back upstairs to Ethan's room. When she reached the top of the stairs she found Bo leaning against his doorway. Lauren walked up behind her and whispered, "I think he'll sleep through the night." She looked at Ethan over Bo's shoulder. "He looks like he's getting a restful sleep."

Bo smiled and nodded. "He does." She turned to look at Lauren. "Now we have to try to do the same."

Lauren let out a small chuckle and told her, "The keyword there is try."

The two of them watched Ethan for another moment then they walked down the hall to their room. Bo smiled at Lauren and said, "How about you go take a shower and I'll make sure we're all set downstairs?"

Lauren nodded and Bo watched as she walked into their bathroom. When she heard the shower start Bo let out a tired breath then left the room. She and Lauren needed to talk about tomorrow but at the same time she needed to feed. Bo checked the alarms and the front door then went in the kitchen. After she checked the back door she got glass of water then headed back upstairs to her and Lauren's room.

Lauren was standing under the hot spray with her eyes closed. She felt like she could fall asleep in shower. As enjoyable as today had been it had been exhausting considering she was running on very little sleep. Lauren heard the shower curtain open and she smirked when she felt Bo's arms wrap around her waist. The two of them stood there in silence then Bo kissed the side of Lauren's neck and murmured, "What happens if you don't talk to the elders tomorrow?"

Lauren took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't the subject that she had been expecting but she was certain it was something that Bo had been thinking about for a while now. She turned her head a little to look at Bo out the corner of her eye and said, "I would be banished from the colony and deemed a threat to the Fae."

Bo scowled and asked, "Why? For killing an elder that kidnapped our son?"

Lauren nodded then told her, "That and because of the suspicion that surrounds me about the death of the former Ash. Many in the Fae community would be glad to see me gone from the colony and out of the good graces of the Elders."

Bo scoffed and remarked, "Well screw them. There is no way I'm allowing that to happen. It's bullshit Lauren and you going in front of the council tomorrow is even more bullshit."

Lauren took a deep breath. She was glad that Bo was in her corner but unfortunately this needed to happen because she didn't want her actions to have an effect on Ethan and his position in the Fae community. She got out of Bo's arms then turned around to look at her. "You're right Bo. It is bullshit. All of it is. But you have to stop thinking about what's in front of you and start thinking about the bigger pictures."

"Our son is Fae in some way, what way that is I'm not certain and I'll find out, but I don't want him to be ostracised by the Fae community because of his parents. It's bad enough that you're unaligned but for him to be known as my son, the doctor who is a threat to all of Faedom, might turn him into a target. So we're going to talk to the council and we're going to answer their questions then hopefully everything will be fine." Lauren sighed, "We have to play Fae politics until all this is cleared up."

Bo didn't like it. She didn't like knowing that the council of elders had control over Lauren's fate nor did she like the fact that they deemed Ethan's kidnapping as a non-issue but she knew that Lauren was right. Ethan's role in the Fae community would be affected by their actions and despite his lineage it wouldn't be enough to protect him. Bo let out a heavy breath then conceded, "Okay. I'll play Fae politics but I'm going to play them my way." Lauren let out a frustrated breath then got out the shower. She couldn't be near Bo. Lauren needed her to understand that there was no playing things her way. Their son's livelihood was on the line and the sooner she understood that the easier this whole thing would be. Bo stood under the running water and decided not to go after Lauren. She understood that everything that Lauren was doing was for Ethan's sake, and Bo would do anything for their son as well, but changing her views wasn't one of those things. Bo started to wash up and she realised that this was going to be another thing that she and Lauren wouldn't see eye to eye on.

Lauren got ready for bed then as she slid under the comforter Bo came out of the bathroom. She rested back against the headboard and watched as Bo put on a t-shirt to sleep in before she finished getting ready for bed. Once Bo was in the bed Lauren remained quiet so the two of them sat in silence for awhile then Lauren turned off her beside light and got settled underneath the blankets before she turned her back to Bo. It was obvious that Bo didn't see anything wrong with her line of thinking so Lauren wasn't going to argue with her. In the dark Bo glared at Lauren's back. The fact that Lauren was willing to roll over and play Fae politics began to eat at her and before she could stop herself she said, "I don't want my son to be a pushover to the Fae."

Lauren got a confused look on her face then she turned so she was on her back and scoffed, "He's not going to become a pushover. Do you have any idea what Trick, Evony, and the rest of the council are trying to accomplish?"

Bo shrugged and said, "I don't really keep up with Fae politics. I just know they were trying to unite the two sides and stop the cruel treatment to humans."

Lauren was a little impressed because on the surface that was right. "Exactly. So once that is accomplished it won't matter if Ethan is unaligned nor will it matter if he is Fae or not. He will be able to live his life however he wants without having to go through the same shit that you are going through Bo. Nor will he be seen as the son of the doctor who used to be a slave." Lauren thought back to her confrontation with the dissenters and the looks that she had received. Her voice was soft when she said, "I don't want him to be seen as less than what he is."

It was then that Bo realised that even though Lauren was trying to make everything better for Ethan it was her own history with the Fae that drove her to play by their rules until things were better for their son. Bo moved closer to Lauren and when Lauren turned to burrow her face into her chest she knew Lauren was feeling vulnerable at the moment. Lauren was having a hard time controlling her emotions but when it came to Ethan she had a hard time objectifying them. Bo rubbed Lauren's back and sighed then told her, "Things for Ethan have changed. The council hasn't taken him and he's with us. He has a family that loves him and he isn't being brainwashed by the Fae. Our son will be seen as himself and he will be intelligent enough to defend himself because he has your brains." Lauren chuckled and Bo smiled. "Don't laugh because you know he does. It's his one track mind that holding him back."

She sighed. "When I found out I was Fae I was told about the rules and everything and some of them I followed but a majority of them, the asinine ones, I didn't. I decided that I was going to live my life however I wanted. It hasn't been easy and at times it has almost gotten me killed but I've stayed true to myself. You saying that I have to follow their rules isn't for me." She stopped and Lauren closed her eyes. Bo still didn't get it. Bo kissed the top of her head and murmured, "But I will because of Ethan."

Lauren pulled back and looked at her. She wasn't certain why Bo was changing her stance but she was happy that she was, yet, she still had to question it. "Why? Like you said, following Fae laws isn't your thing."

Bo chuckled and said, "It isn't. But I love my son and I for damn sure love you so if following Fae laws for a little while I have to do to keep my family whole then so be it."

Lauren smiled at Bo. She couldn't believe that they had been able to talk through this issue like civilised adults and she was even more surprised by the fact that Bo was putting their family first. Lauren leaned in to give Bo a kiss then she pulled back and whispered, "If you continue to say things like that then it might make me reconsider the whole marriage thing."

Bo grinned and remarked, "Oh really? Then maybe I should tell you that I'm joining the Council of Elders to show you how serious I am about following Fae law." Bo decided to see if she could shift the mood of their current discussion. She placed of soft kiss on Lauren's neck then whispered, "Maybe I'll even choose a side." Lauren let out a low chuckle as her body began to react to Bo's advances. Bo trailed her fingers across Lauren's collarbone in a lazy manner and suggested, "Maybe I'll become the poster child of Fae unity and we can be the picturesque human-Fae family."

Lauren hooked her leg around Bo's and let out low hum before saying, "Keep talking like that and I'll give you more than marriage."

A low chuckle emitted from Bo's throat. "That's the point." She placed her hand on Lauren's cheek and captured her lips for a kiss that was supposed to start out as a gentle one to test the waters but the kiss ended up more demanding than she had anticipated. Lauren met Bo's enthusiasm with her own because when she was with Bo that's all there was, she and Bo, and she always lost herself in whenever they were together. As the kiss became more urgent and its intensity increased Bo wedged her thigh between Lauren's legs and pressed it against her excited juncture.

A low moan escaped Lauren as she gripped the back of the shirt that Bo was wearing. The passion between them began to build and Bo could feel her succubus begin to take control. The kiss became fevered and the thigh pressed against Lauren became more persistent as her desire to feel all of Lauren was becoming hard to ignore. Bo knew that this first time was going to be fast and quick because of her needing to feed. Lauren knew that Bo's succubus was more present and that was fine with her. It meant that Bo would feed and she would get a reprieve from the stress that had plagued her for the last few days.

Bo slipped her hand under Lauren's shirt and she massaged her breast causing the woman to moan in her mouth. Even though her succubus was in control Bo still took to time to make sure that Lauren was thoroughly pleased. Hearing the soft moans and quiet cries of pleasure that came from the woman that was underneath her gave her a different kind of satisfaction that she had never felt before. Lauren was hers and she had no better proof of that than when they were having sex. Bo pinched her nipple again and Lauren broke the kiss then whispered, "Bo please. Don't."

Bo kissed Lauren's neck then chuckled. "But I'm going to Lauren." She moved down her body then pushed up the shirt that Lauren was wearing. She kissed each area of skin as it became exposed and when Bo had reached her breasts she moved to circle the taut nipple that was on Lauren's right breast with the tip of her tongue. Lauren grasped at the bed sheets and drew in a deep breath through her nose. She hated when Bo teased her. All right she didn't hate it. She loved it because the reward was always an amazing orgasm especially when Bo's succubus was behind the wheel. As much as she wanted to keep torturing Lauren Bo needed to feed and it was getting harder for her to ignore. She pulled her head back and looked into Lauren's eyes as the sensitive nub slipped from her mouth. The radiant blue eyes looked back at her told Lauren that play time was over for the moment and that Bo had one thing on her mind.

Bo sat up and took off her shirt then moved to where she was hovering over Lauren. She lowered her head to where her lips were barely touching Lauren's and Lauren put one hand on the back of Bo's neck while the other one rested on her hip. She felt herself get wetter as the excitement of what was about to happen next increased her arousal. Bo began to pull chi from Lauren then she lowered her head to close the small gap that was between them. Lauren held on tighter to the back of Bo's neck as her arousal doubled and flooded all of her senses. Bo's eyes had drifted closed as she fed from Lauren. Feeding from Lauren caused a high that she never wanted to come down from but as much as it was about her feeding she was still a contentious lover. Lauren felt Bo's fingers glide into her and she broke the kiss to cry out Bo's name as an intense orgasm overcame her. When Bo fed from her, Lauren was placed on a precarious edge and if Bo decided to pleasure her while she fed then she was shoved over that edge and into the sweet abyss of pleasure. Bo captured Lauren's mouth and began to drink copious amounts of her chi as she continued to give her continuous orgasms.

**XXXXXX**

Several hours later Lauren had just gotten Bo to come for the hundredth time when she collapsed on the bed next to her. Bo laid there looking up at the ceiling as she recovered. It had been awhile since they had been able to have a passionate night of lovemaking that lasted for more than an hour. Bo let out a breathless chuckle, "Holy shit."

Lauren let out a small laugh then cuddled up to Bo, "That good huh?"

Bo turned her head and looked at Lauren then she gave her a kiss. "It's always good with you. I'm just amazed we were able to do that." She ran her fingertips over Lauren's damp back. "Ethan usually interrupts us or we have to have a quickie because we're exhausted."

Lauren chuckled because it was true. The only time they were able to have marathon sex was when Tamsin took Ethan for the weekend. She kissed Bo's neck then remarked, "This is life with a toddler Bo." She moved to get out of bed and when she was sitting the edge of the bed she reached down to get her night shirt off the floor. Bo slid over to Lauren's side then sat up to kiss her shoulder then murmured against it, "Where are you going? Are you running away and never to be seen again?"

Lauren looked over her shoulder and smiled at Bo. She was glad that their past was now only a joke between them. She turned to give Bo a kiss then whispered, "After last time?" Lauren grinned. "No I don't think so. Plus you haven't knocked me up yet so I guess I'm stuck with you until you do." She stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on our son."

Bo got out of bed and said, "I'm coming with you."

After Bo put on her shirt the two of them made their way to Ethan's room. Lauren opened the door then they walked over to his bed. Bo wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist and kissed her temple. "He looks happy."

Lauren looked at Ethan for another second then she looked at Bo. "He is happy and he's safe." She smiled. "I love you Bo."

Bo returned Lauren's smile, "I love you too." She took hold of Lauren's hand and said, "Let's go back to bed."

They left Ethan's room and as they walked down the hall Lauren told Bo, "Bo we're going to sleep. We're not having sex again. Ethan will be up in less than three hours."

Bo looked at Lauren with a mischievous grin on her face. Things were starting to turn around and they were close to getting back to their normal life. All they had to worry about was the meeting with the council then things would be back on track.

* * *

**So we now have a nightmare free Ethan and he's no worse for wear after his kidnapping. His mothers though...they've got a lot coming. Review! They are sunshine and rainbows and give my life meaning. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Meeting With The Council of Elders

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

********The editing is questionable on this one. I might come back to it later.********

* * *

Lauren was standing in front of the stove and nursing her second mug of coffee as she made pancakes. She didn't get much sleep the previous night and Ethan had woken up with more energy than Lauren had but that was okay. Bo was just as energetic as he was, since she had fed last night, so while Lauren made breakfast for the three of them Bo and Ethan were in the living room keeping each other occupied.

Ethan had slept through the night and Lauren was grateful for it. She really did owe Devon for helping him. She had only woken up twice in the night to check on him and both times he had been fine and sleeping peacefully. The thing that concerned her was Bo. She had been up both times that she had woken up and Lauren was starting to wonder if the woman had slept at all last night, but then again the two of them had spent most of the night making love.

Ethan squealed from the living room then she heard him yell, "Mama help! Tickle monster got me."

Lauren chuckled to herself then shouted back, "I'm cooking breakfast Ethan." He giggled then she heard him running down that hall that led to kitchen. He came running around the kitchen island then he collided into her legs and tried to hide between them and the stove. Lauren blew out a frustrated breath then scolded, "Ethan be careful. I'm cooking."

He looked up at her and whispered, "Mom come get me and tickle me."

Lauren chuckled then asked, "And what if I'm then tickle monster?"

Ethan looked up at her and the look on his face told Lauren that he hadn't thought about that but then he smiled. "You not tickle monster. Mom is."

Lauren let out a small laugh then she heard Bo call out, "Oh Ethan..."

Ethan moved from behind her legs then held up his arms. "Mama up. Save me."

Lauren smiled down at him and said, "I can't save you Ethan. I'm cooking breakfast."

He pouted and Lauren sighed then turned off the burner that she was cooking pancakes on. She bent down and picked him then kissed his cheek before she murmured, "Okay let's go see about this tickle monster."

The two of them walked into the living room and Bo was sitting on the floor playing with two of Ethan's trucks and when she saw Lauren she grinned. "I see you brought the big gun out. You think mama is going to help you?" Lauren's smile grew when Ethan nodded his head against her shoulder. Bo got up from the floor and said, "But mama gives me kisses."

"Mama kiss me too." Ethan lifted his head then said, "Kiss mama." Lauren laughed then she gave him a kiss. Bo and Ethan were two stubborn people and neither of them were going to back down which meant that this could go on for a while if she didn't intervene. She went to go put Ethan down but he wrapped his arms around her neck and started to whine, "Mama no. No down."

Lauren gave Bo a playful glare and asked, "Tickle monster will you tickle him?"

Bo pressed her lips together so that she wouldn't laugh then she let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine I won't tickle Ethan."

Lauren looked down at Ethan and said, "See? Mom's not going to tickle you. Now can I put you down so I can go make us some breakfast?" He nodded and she kissed his forehead before she put him down on the floor. She pointed at Bo and said, "No more tickle monster. At least not until I've had more coffee."

Bo chuckled as she walked over to her. She gave Lauren a kiss then said, "Go have some more coffee and finish breakfast." She grinned. "I'll be on my best behaviour and try not to rile him up anymore. I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

A well fed Bo meant a more playful Bo and Lauren wasn't going to allow her playfulness trick her into whatever inappropriate thoughts that Bo was having. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Watch our son Bo."

Bo smirked and told her, "I will watch our son." Lauren stared at her for another second then she turned to go in the kitchen but as she walked away she felt a swat to her ass. She turned her head and glared at Bo over her shoulder. Bo held up her hands and said, "Sorry, the tickle monster is a naughty monster."

"The tickle monster is going to get a timeout if she doesn't keep her hands to herself," Lauren warned as she turned around to face Bo.

Ethan giggled then sad, "Tickle monster being bad."

Lauren and Bo laughed then Lauren said, "Yes she is. Are you going to make sure that she behaves?"

"Yes mama," he said with an adorable grin on his face. Lauren's heart melted at the site of it. Ethan was such a mini version of Bo and the fact that he was this charming at two only made Lauren worry about the many hearts that he was going to break when he got older.

Lauren chuckled. "Thank you Ethan."

Ethan pulled on leg of Bo's pajama bottoms and said, "Mom colour dinos."

Lauren chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen. This was an ideal morning for them. Full of her and Bo flirting and Ethan being his playful, adorable self. It was the type of morning that Lauren lived for and she was glad that they were able to get back to it after all that had happened.

**XxXxX**

Forty-five minutes later the three of them were sitting around the island eating when the doorbell rang. Ethan put down his sippy cup and yelled, "Door!"

Bo got up from the stool that she was sitting on and told him, "Inside voice Ethan." She looked at Lauren and her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. "Who is it?"

Lauren took a sip from her mug then told her, "Considering we're supposed to be meeting with the remaining elders today I do believe that is our entourage." Bo's eyebrows furrowed even more. "I told Trick that I wanted Tamsin, Dyson, and Vex to watch Ethan while we meet with the elders."

Bo nodded now that she understood then she went to go answer the door. When she opened it she smiled at Tamsin and Vex then when she saw Dyson she said, "Can we talk a minute?" Dyson gave her a slight nod then Bo said to Tamsin, "Lauren and Ethan are in the kitchen finishing up breakfast."

Tamsin told her okay then she and Vex headed to the kitchen. Bo walked into the living room and as Dyson followed her he said, "What's on your mind Bo?"

Bo turned to look at him and she crossed her arms over her chest. "We need to clear the air between us because it seems that Lauren has forgiven you because of everything that has happened." Dyson nodded and Bo drew in a deep breath then sighed. "Dyson, you knew about Ethan while we were having sex and I don't think that is something I can forgive." Bo ran her hand over her hair, "But I also know that you were just honouring Lauren's wishes and the oath that you had taken. However when you throw in everything with the kidnapping it confuses me." She sighed. "I don't know where we stand and until I figure out if I can really forgive you or not I would like it if you would keep your distance from me, Ethan, and Lauren."

Dyson cleared his throat then said, "I understand Bo." Bo could see the remorse in his eyes as he wondered, "Do you think we'll ever get back on good terms?"

Bo sighed as she regarded the man in front of her. Dyson used to be her go to for everything and she had trusted him but that trust had been obliterated when she had found out that he had known about Ethan. Now she had no idea if they would ever get back on good terms. She sighed again then told him, "I don't know Dyson. I don't know."

Lauren walked into the living room and she looked at Bo. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Bo replied before she blew out a breath. "I had to let Dyson know where we stood."

Lauren walked over to Bo and asked, "Where is that?"

Bo was quiet a moment and she glanced at Dyson then looked back at Lauren as she said, "I asked him to keep his distance from us. I don't think he should be around our son because of what he did to me."

"He did that because the Ash had ordered him to and he had also sworn his silence about Ethan, Bo," Lauren stated. She hoped that Bo would see that the circumstances were out of Dyson's control. "The fact that he was willing to risk his life in helping me go save Ethan should absolve him of-"

"It doesn't though, Lauren," Bo said, interrupting Lauren's reasons for why she should forgive Dyson. "He was sleeping with me while he knew that I had a son. I can't get over that. That's worse than you skipping town and keeping Ethan from me."

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Bo, don't hold a grudge. Dyson loves Ethan as much as we do. I think he knows what he did was wrong and he wants to make up for it. We have to let him try Bo."

Bo glared at Lauren for a second then she shook her head. "No. I'm not going to. You can but I refuse to." She walked by Lauren then walked up the stairs.

Lauren turned and watched as Bo went up the stairs. She looked at Dyson and sighed. "I'm sorry Dyson. I thought everything from these last few days would get us over everything but I guess Bo's still doesn't trust you."

Dyson blew out a deep breath then told her, "I don't blame her. I mean I screwed up big time. I had done something selfish which only made matters worse for her."

Lauren sighed again then asked, "Can you tell Tamsin to clean Ethan up? I'm going to go talk to Bo."

He smiled at her. "Yeah I will. I'm happy to see him again."

Lauren chuckled as she headed for the stairs. "Oh he is going to talk your ear off when he sees you."

Dyson laughed then told her, "I can't wait."

Lauren headed up to the second floor then she went into her and Bo's room. Bo was standing in their closet and she wasn't looking for anything, she was just staring into it. Lauren walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Bo leaned back when she felt Lauren's arms around her then Lauren placed a kiss on the side of her neck. The two of them were quiet for a moment then Bo said, "I just don't understand how you can forgive him. You were pissed when you found out that he was sleeping with me."

"I was jealous Bo," Lauren said with a small smile. "Well that was only part of the reason, but you are right though. I was pissed that he found nothing wrong about sleeping with you while he was keeping his knowledge about Ethan from you. I found it deceitful and I didn't want my son around someone like that. But I don't think Dyson isn't that person anymore, Bo." She held on tighter to Bo. "If you don't want him to be around Ethan then I will respect that."

Bo was quiet and she thought about it. She wanted to let Dyson back into Ethan's life, the man had been a part of his life since he was born, but that didn't give Dyson a pass on his deception. Bo sighed and said, "Thank you. And I would like it if he wasn't in Ethan's life often."

Lauren thought it wasn't fair but Bo had her reasons and she was going to respect them. She kissed Bo's neck again then whispered, "Okay." She held Bo for a moment longer then told her, "I'm going to go clean the kitchen while you go get dressed. I've got Tamsin cleaning up Ethan so I'm going to check on the two of them before I head down."

Bo turned around and gave her a kiss. It last a moment then she pulled back and smiled. "Okay." She kissed her again then murmured, "I love you."

Lauren grinned at her and said, "I love you too." She gave Bo a quick kiss then moved away from her. "Now go get dressed."

Lauren left their room and when she was in the hallway she could hear Tamsin fighting with Ethan in his bathroom. She chuckled and made her way down the hall. When she reached the doorway of the bathroom she saw that Ethan was trying to squirm away from Tamsin as she washed his face and hands. Lauren grinned then said, "Ethan sit still so Tam can get you clean. Once you're clean we're going to go bye-bye."

"Go park?"

Lauren shook her head and told him, "No we're not going to the park but if you're good we may do something." She pointed at him and repeated, "But you have to be good." She saw that Tamsin was looking at her with a questioning look and Lauren asked, "What?"

"Is everything okay?" Tamsin asked as she finished washing Ethan's face.

Lauren sighed and said, "It is and it isn't but I'm certain it will work out sooner or later."

Tamsin chuckled and remarked, "This is Mom Bo we're talking about but okay. You nervous about today?"

"If I said I wasn't would you believe me?" Lauren joked as she moved to go sit on the edge of Ethan's bath tub.

Tamsin scoffed then remarked, "No. And since you are going to be talking to the elders about," she looked down at Ethan, "I'm certain your inner mama bear is ready to break loose."

Ethan pushed away the hand that Tamsin was holding the washcloth with then he looked up at her and said, "Tam, mama not a bear. She mama."

Both Lauren and Tamsin chuckled then Tamsin told him, "I know champ." She looked at Lauren. "He's very aware of his surroundings."

"That he is and he's getting very good at processing things," Lauren said as she watched Ethan, who was now playing with faucet. "I don't know if it's because he did manage to get some of my genes or if it's because of the Fae in him." She sighed. "They're going to make me test him."

Tamsin turned off the faucet then dried Ethan off with one of the hand towels. She put him down on the floor then told him, "Ethan go play in your room."

Ethan ran out of the bathroom then Tamsin sat down on the toilet and looked at Lauren. "I know you don't want him tested but if it gets them off your back then you might as well do it."

Lauren sighed then said, "But my history isn't going to just get them off my back Tamsin. They're going to ask so many questions."

Tamsin took hold of her hand and said, "Yes they are. Especially after what you did to the former Ash, but you're not going to get peace of mind until you talk to them."

Lauren nodded. She looked into Tamsin eyes then said, "Tamsin, we have to talk about something but it'll have to wait until after this meeting. Can you come with me and Dyson when we go to the archives at the Light Fae compound?"

A concerned look came across Tamsin's face and she asked, "Is it something I should be worried about Lauren?"

Lauren chuckled then told her, "No, I just have something I want to tell you because not only are you Ethan's third parent, but because it also impacts him in some way." She sighed. "I just need to find out how and I feel like you should know about it too."

Tamsin gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay just let me know when you need to talk."

"Lauren, where are you?" Bo called out from the hallway.

Lauren chuckled and said, "If she walked a few feet down the hall she would find me."

She heard Ethan yell, "Mom play puzzle."

Tamsin laughed a little then said, "Bo is an excellent parent for him."

Lauren glared at her for a second then she got up to walk over to the bathroom doorway. She looked at Bo and said, "I'm right here and Ethan you don't have time to play with a puzzle. We have to get you dressed then we're going bye-bye."

Ethan started to whine and Lauren looked at Bo. She sighed and said, "Okay I'll be the bad guy this time around."

"Bo, I have to get dressed."

Bo walked into Ethan's room and Lauren heard her say, "Ethan this is not behaving. We might go to the gym later but you have to be good while we're out. Okay?"

Taking him to Gymboree class probably was a good idea since he had been stuck in the house for the last few days. Lauren walked to Ethan's room and said, "Bo that sounds like a good idea. After the meeting why don't you and Vex take him? That way he can wear himself out and he won't be bored while I'm down in the archives."

Bo's eyebrow went up as she asked, "Archives? What are you going to the archives for?"

Lauren sighed and said, "I have to find out what is going on with Ethan and I and I need to look at my father's journals in order to do that. They're in the archives of the Light Fae compound."

Bo regarded Lauren. This was going to be something that she was going to throw herself into because it involved Ethan and anything that involved him was always going to be a priority for Lauren. Bo moved closer to her and said, "I know you want to get answers about you and Ethan but don't get too involved in this."

Lauren smirked a little. "I'm not going to."

Bo chuckled a little then remarked, "I'll believe it when I see it. All right I'm going to get him ready to go."

"Okay. I'm going to go get dressed," Lauren said before she left Ethan's room.

**XxXxXx**

They left the house a half hour later and headed to the Dal for the meeting with the elders. The closer they got to the bar the more nervous Lauren became. She didn't know how the remaining elders were going to feel about everything and not knowing how this meeting was going to go had her on edge. Bo could tell that Laruen was anxious because she kept clenching and unclenching her fists and she kept looking back at Ethan. Bo took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and she saw that the woman was trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay but Lauren was having a hard time believing that. When they arrived at the Dal, Lauren took several deep breaths to try to get her anxiety under control but it was a hard thing for her to do. If the council threatened her or Ethan she didn't know what she was going to do.

Bo got out of the car and said to Tamsin, "Can you take Ethan?" Tamsin nodded in agreement. "Head straight for Trick's office and don't let the elders see him."

Lauren was getting Ethan out of his seat when she heard Bo talking to Tamsin. Once she had him out of the car Lauren gave Ethan a kiss on his cheek then told him, "Tamsin is going to take you to grandpa Trick's office. I need you to be a good boy for her, Dyson, and Vex. Okay?"

He nodded his head then he asked, "Mama okay?"

Lauren forced a smile on her face. "Yeah sweetie. Mama's fine."

Bo walked over to where they were standing and she took Ethan from Lauren then she gave him a kiss before she said, "Don't mess up grandpa Trick's office. If you do you won't go to the gym."

Ethan grinned and told her, "I be good. We go gym and play on slide."

Lauren and Bo smiled. Even though they were going to face individuals that were going to grill them about their son, relationship, and everything else; knowing that their son was happy and healthy was one thing that made all of this worth it. The group walked into the Dal and Bo handed Ethan to Tamsin then she and Lauren headed to the open part of the bar while Ethan and his bodyguards went down to Trick's office. Bo took hold of Lauren's hand and gave it a squeeze. This was one more thing that they needed to do then they would be able to get over this whole ordeal.

Lauren held on tight to Bo's hand as they walked over to the long table that the remaining elders, Trick, and Evony were sitting at. It didn't seem like the elders were in the mood to take a woman's child from her but the meeting had yet to begin and Lauren hadn't done anything to piss them off. When they were closer to the table Trick got up and said, "Lauren, Bo thank you for coming to meet with the council," he gestured towards the empty chairs. "Have a seat."

Lauren and Bo sat in the two empty chairs that were next to Evony. One of the elders, a Dark Fae by the name of Amara, who looked as elegant as her name, smiled at Lauren and said, "Dr. Lewis, it is a pleasure to see you again. Let me start off by saying that I am sorry that your son was taken from you. You have been a vital resource for the Fae and you have helped us on numerous occasions so I'm sorry that you and he had to go through that." Upon hearing that Lauren was able to breathe easy. Amara wasn't like the other Fae elders. She was well versed in Fae law as well as human ones and she had many human lovers. She had even tried to court Lauren a long time ago but the former Ash had threatened her life and she backed off.

Bo noticed the way the elegant woman was looking at Lauren, and she had also seen the way her aura had spiked, but she held her tongue even though her possessiveness over Lauren had her wanting to lash out. The brown-skinned woman looked her way then she tilted her head slightly before she said, "Succubus it is an honour to finally meet you. One day we will have to get together and talk about your exclusive relationship with the doctor but first we have business to conduct." Amara cleared her throat then said, "We are here to discuss the events that occurred three nights ago. A group of dissenters, consisting of several Fae elders, kidnapped a child. A child who has one parent that is Fae and the other is human. This child is an undocumented birth and has never been tested to find out if he is Fae. Furthermore this child's linage has also raised some concern." She gestured towards Lauren and said, "We are also here to discuss Dr. Lewis's crime of killing a respected-" She snickered but then covered it up with cough. After she cleared her throat Amara continued, "Excuse me, I had something in my throat. Where was I? Oh yes, the killing of Alfred which was done by the hands of Dr. Lewis. Unfortunately because this was the murder of an elder the remaining elders will be deciding on how to move forward in regards to punishment."

The bottom of Lauren's stomach dropped out when she heard the word punishment. She knew that she was going to have to face some sort of punishment but knowing that the elders were going to discuss it in front of her was unnerving. Bo had seen the way Lauren had tensed up and she took hold of her hand under the table. She wasn't going to sit and listen to the elders decide what Lauren's punishment should be for protecting their son. She would do anything to make sure that Lauren went home with their son after this meeting.

A younger looking elder scoffed and remarked, "We're seriously aren't going to punish the doctor are we? Do you know how many of us would be dead right now? I, for one, owe the doctor for saving my life several times."

Lauren kept her face neutral as she tried not to laugh. The young elder, whose name was Shane, was a Fae what could read minds and was able to turn a person's thoughts on them. However he had a tendency of getting in predicaments that led to him getting into terrible fights since he wasn't the strongest or bravest Fae there was.

Another elder spoke up. "Yes we are going to punish Dr. Lewis. She killed an elder and are we forgetting that she was the sole suspect for killing the former Ash?"

Bo looked around as several elders nodded. She had no idea what was going on but apparently the mention of Lauren possibly having a hand in the former Ash's death didn't help her girlfriend any. "Oh please the former Ash had a number of enemies, and as we did all those years ago, me and the barkeep here accounted for Dr. Lewis's whereabouts at the time of the Ash's death," Evony said from her seat as she looked at her nails in a bored manner.

An elder on the far right said, "This is true but we also know that the Dr. Lewis has a close relationship with you and the Ash."

Trick sat up further in his chair as he stated, "She is the doctor of the Fae of course we're going to have a close relationship with Dr. Lewis. She informs us of the illnesses and threats that have the potential to harm the Fae."

"Then I say we enslave her again since she is so useful," the elder sitting across from Evony suggested.

Evony stood up and countered, "Enslavement of humans, as well as keeping them as pets, is now illegal."

The woman narrowed her eyes and argued, "Yes, a law that you and the current Ash passed as soon as he was in power. If I didn't know better I would say that you and Fitzpatrick also had a hand in the former Ash's death."

Evony held out her hand and the woman's face started to turn a bright shade of red as the Morrigan began to use her powers on her. Lauren jumped up from her seat and shouted, "Enough Evony. Stop."

Evony glanced at her then back at the suffering woman. "No. Since she thinks I had a hand in the former Ash's death then I'm going to show her, and the rest of them, what my involvement in the Ash's death would look like."

Lauren pulled out the one card that would prevent the Morrigan from killing the other woman. Because if she didn't stop her Evony would be facing who only knew what if she killed an elder. "Ethan. Think about Ethan. He would miss his Auntie E."

Evony's hand shook then she let out a frustrated noise before she dropped it. She narrowed her eyes at the woman and said, "You better thank the doctor for saving your miserable life because it would have given me such pleasure to kill you." The woman gasped several times and when she didn't than Lauren, Evony held up her hand and demanded, "Thank her."

The woman stumbled over her words as she tried to thank Lauren. "Th-th-thank you, Dr. Lewis."

A tense silence settled over the room as everyone waited for the woman to recover from almost being melted. Amara cleared her throat then remarked, "My wasn't that exciting?" She winked at Lauren. "And you said you led a boring life Dr. Lewis." She glanced around at the other elders as she said, "Let's table the discussion of Alfred's murder and Dr. Lewis's punishment since it causes emotions to run high. We'll now discuss the son of Dr. Lewis and the succubus." This time Bo gripped Lauren's hand as Amara continued. "He is a curious topic since we know nothing about him. Dr. Lewis, if you don't mind, would you tell the council when you became pregnant with your son?"

Lauren drew in a breath then said, "It was about three years ago."

Amara nodded. "Uh-huh and we're you and the succubus in a relationship at the time?"

"No. Bo and I met at a club and we ended up…." Lauren trailed off and when Amara gestured for her to elaborate she sighed. "We ended up having sex and when I realised that she was Fae it was too late." It wasn't a complete lie but the answer seemed to satisfy Amara.

"Succubus," Amara said and Bo focused her attention on the woman that was attracted to Lauren. She knew that this meeting was going to be a tense one but the fact that Evony had almost killed someone still left her surprised. Amara smiled and asked, "Did you use your powers to coerce Dr. Lewis into having sex with you?"

Bo shook her head then she glared at the woman. "I don't see how this is relevant, but the answer is no I didn't."

"And you had never seen her before?"

"No," Bo stated in a clipped tone. "In fact I had only been in town for less than twelve hours by the time I had met Lauren. I had only gone to the club to feed."

Amara nodded then she was quiet a moment. She looked at Lauren and said, "Dr. Lewis I remember you going on a research mission for the Morrigan and Ash. You were gone for quite a while. Does this have anything to do with your pregnancy considering anything human-Fae related was illegal at the time?" Lauren nodded. Amara let out a soft hum. "I'm not certain if that act is punishable considering current laws but I do see a trend here." She smirked. "The Morrigan and Ash propose a number of laws that nullified the ones that prohibited human-Fae relationships as well as passing ones that now protect human-Fae offspring. And then once those laws were finalised you came back into town. Quite interesting I must say."

"This is why we should have removed them from power as soon as they started proposing these pro-human laws, "a nasally voice said.

Amara rolled her eyes and remarked, "Dillard do shut up. A number of us wanted to see those laws passed for our own personal reasons so in my opinion the Ash and The Morrigan have done nothing wrong. We have all introduced things that gave us some sort of personal gain." Amara sighed and said, "I have a nail appointment to get to and I also have a party to get ready for so I'm going to put a swift end to this. We all agree that Dr. Lewis's son will need to be tested to see if he possesses Fae genes. If he does then we will document him as a Fae birth, and since his Fae parent refuses to choose a side, he will remain neutral as well."

There was an outburst of objection and Amara stood then said, her voice rising, "I am the head elder now and neutrality will be an option to all Fae." She looked around. "The world of the Fae is changing. We have integrated our lives with humans and they are no longer our slaves, pets, or secret affairs. We treat them as our equals. The Dark and the Light are no longer at odds with each other. We only retain these clans because of our ancestry but there will now be a third option. An option for those who no longer wish to be associated with the blood and death that comes with siding with the Light or the Dark."

The bar room was silent and Lauren sat in her seat completely flabbergasted by the fact that the meeting that was supposed to be determining her and Ethan's fate was now changing Fae laws and structure. Amara sat down in her chair and continued. "Furthermore Dr. Lewis killing Alfred will go unpunished." She grinned. "Alfred was a cantankerous, asshole who hated everyone on this council. He led a group of Fae that was set on sending us back into the dark ages and I, for one, will not be attending his funeral. Dr. Lewis being alive and in the colony is more beneficial for the Fae than if she were dead or banished." Amara looked around and smiled. "Any questions?" No one said anything and she nodded. "In that case meeting is adjourned and Dr. Lewis, I look forward to meeting you and Bo's son." She snapped her fingers then pointed at Lauren then Bo. "You two will need to be married within a month's time to seal your union as soul mates."

"What?" Bo exclaimed.

Lauren's mouth fell open then she stated, "I can't marry Bo. Especially not in a month's time."

Amara nodded and said, "I understand this is sudden and unexpected but you have to understand that this is also rare. Succubae are not monogamous creatures and when they are it's a long lasting bond which will cause them to suffer if they aren't with the one that they share a destined path with." Amara blew out a weary sigh. "I knew a succubus, quite an old thing, and she and her partner had been together for centuries but her partner died in battle. The poor thing stopped feeding and she eventually died. It was a tragedy really. Though there is more about this that confuses me, and I'm certain you are aware of it too Dr. Lewis, so I will be stopping by your office tomorrow morning and we can talk about it. But yes, you and the succubus must be married in a month's time. It will be a blood ceremony."

"Frickin' Fae and their damn blood ceremonies," Bo mumbled under her breath. She couldn't believe that she and Lauren were being ordered to get married. "And what if we don't get married in a month's time?"

Amara let out a soft snort then remarked, "Trust me you do not want a forced Fae wedding. There are chains involved." She grinned. "Unless that's something that you're into."

"Amara, forgive me, but I'm not ready to marry Bo," Lauren said as she looked at the woman that was sitting on the other side of the table.

Amara sighed then said, "I don't have time to discuss this with you now Lauren, but I will come by your office and we will talk." She got up from her chair. "I will be there early. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my nail appointment." Amara sauntered off to the Dal's exit.

Lauren sat back in her chair and shook her head. She wasn't ready to marry Bo and the fact that the new head elder was forcing her to was even more disconcerting. Lauren continued to freak out about the fact that she was being instructed to marry Bo when she heard Trick ask, "Lauren did you know that you and Bo were soul mates?"

Lauren looked at him and said, "I had a theory but come on, Trick. Soul mates? That's a bit overdramatic."

"Well in the human world it is. Among the Fae not so much," The man said with a small sigh. "Inherently the Fae aren't monogamous creatures because either our nature or our biology doesn't allow for it however there have been cases where Fae soul mates have occurred. When it does happen the strongest bond ever known to the Fae created. It's more powerful than the connection a Fae has with its offspring." With the remaining elders still leaving the Dal, Trick lowered his voice as he continued, "And with your peculiar genetic makeup I'm certain that your soul mate connection with Bo has a greater effect on you."

Lauren thought about what he was trying to say. For a while she had thought that her essence may have retained Fae properties but now she was wondering if maybe Bo was doing something to her. Lauren got up and said, "I have to go to the light Fae compound."

Bo got up and said, "Lauren we need to talk about this."

"We will Bo. I just-I-I need to look at something first," Lauren said as she began to make her way over to the stairs that led to Trick's office. She needed to get her hands on her father's journals so that she could find out what he did exactly to the Fae genes in her DNA.

Bo stood there and watched as she watched Lauren walked over to the stairs that led to Trick's office. The two of them needed to talk. She needed to know what all of this meant. The soul mate thing she understood because it was something that the two of them had discussed a while ago but apparently there was more to it than just the two of them being in love. Bo walked over to the bar and Trick was putting away something when she asked, "Trick I don't understand any of this. Why do we have to get married? Lauren has already said no to one proposal but a forced marriage? That could destroy our relationship,."

Trick looked at her and drew in a deep breath. He blew it out then said, "I'm certain you and Lauren will be okay but this is something that is…." He trailed off then he found the right word. "Complicated."

Bo sat down on a barstool and stated, "Yes, Trick, I know. But why is it complicated?"

Trick grimaced a little then he scratched his head. "As Amara said, Fae relationships are fluid. Some of them find someone that they can be with who understands that commitment isn't a major deal or the partner is also the same way. The Fae live for a long time so being committed to someone is rather unappealing but there are some exceptions. Me and your grandmother were an exception but we also came up with an arrangement so that she would be able to survive even though we were committed to each other. This is different Bo."

"Fae soul mates are destined, by what I couldn't tell you, but they are destined to be with each other. Once they've found each other it is an epic romance that leads to a committed relationship that poets have written about. I mean some of the great Greek love poems were done by a Fae who had found his soul mate. But it is rare because life leads us all in a different directions. In your case it has brought you and Lauren together which is why this is complicated. Lauren is a human, granted she was once Fae, but now she is human so how you two still have a soul mate connection is something that is quite confusing."

Bo frowned as she thought about that and she wondered, "Is this why she needs to look at her father's journals? I know she said that she was looking into something about her genetics and how they may affect Ethan but now this, does she think she's Fae again? Somehow?"

Trick sighed and told her, "I don't know Bo. You will have to ask her."

Bo chewed the inside of her lip. She was going to ask Laruen and they were going to have an in-depth discussion about this soul mates thing, their forced marriage, and what the hell was going on with Lauren. Bo was done being confused about the woman she loved and she was even more done with how confusing her relationship had just gotten.

* * *

**So how's that for a plot twist lol. We all need answers and I am working on it. Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do such things.**


	8. A Lot To Process

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren walked down the steps and blew out a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. Soul mates were real in the world of the Fae and the fact that she and Bo were soul mates made her wonder what was going on with her genetics. According to everything she knew, Lauren was human. She walked into the Trick's office and when Ethan saw her he smiled and asked, "Mama where Papa Trick?"

Lauren returned the smile as she walked over to him. She picked him up and said, "He's upstairs with Mom." She straightened out his shirt. "Sweetie you're going to go to the gym with Vex and Mom. I've got an errand to run with Tam and Dyson, but when I get home me, you, and Mom will watch a movie and have some ice cream for dessert. Sound good?" Ethan grinned and nodded his head. Lauren kissed his nose. "Awesome. I love you and be good for your Mom and Vex."

"Oh the little bugger will be the best behaved tot at the gym. Isn't that right Ethan?" Vex asked from his spot on Trick's couch.

"Yep. I go gym and be good. Play on slide and run around. Then sing." He looked at where Vex was sitting and asked, "'Ex you sing too?"

Vex sat up and looked over the back of the couch. "Of course I'll sing. We'll sing old MacDonald."

Ethan started to sing old MacDonald and Lauren chuckled. She tickled his stomach and said, "Sounds like you're going to be very busy. Okay give me a kiss so I can leave."

Ethan gave her a kiss then said, "Love you Mama."

"I love you too Ethan." She kissed his cheek then put him down. Lauren looked at Tamsin and Dyson and said, "We have to go since I have to stop at the store to get something for dinner." She scowled a little. "I also don't think we have any cookies and cream ice cream."

"Ice cream," Ethan shouted from his play area. Lauren looked at him. He was playing with his cars and dinosaurs and she chuckled. A fleeting thought of how he would be a good big brother ran through Lauren's mind and she shook her head. She had other things to think about, and a sibling for Ethan wasn't one of them.

"Let's go guys," Lauren said as she headed for the stairs. "Vex do not allow Ethan to bully the other kids or use his wit to outsmart them."

Vex gave her a thumbs up and Lauren blew out an exasperated sigh. She really didn't understand why she let the man around her son. As they were climbing the stairs Dyson asked, "His wit?"

Lauren smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. One day he and Bo were at Gymboree and she said that he wanted a toy that another little boy was playing with. So Ethan decided that he was going trade with the little boy but the other kid said no. So Ethan started to have all sorts of fun with the bear that he was playing with and that made the little boy want to trade."

Tamsin laughed and remarked, "Oh man little dude made a sucker out of him. That is so great."

"I have to say Lauren that sounds like a very smart kid that you have there," Dyson commented as he let out a low chuckle.

They got up to the barroom and Lauren sighed. "He is getting very smart which is why I'm concerned."

"Concerned?" Tamsin wondered.

Lauren nodded then walked over to where Bo was sitting at the bar. Bo looked at her and asked, with a slight edge, "Are we going to talk tonight once you have what you need or are you just going to pretend like we aren't soul mates?"

"You two are soul mates?" Dyson asked.

Bo scowled at him and Lauren drew in a deep breath then let it out. "I'm not going to pretend that we aren't soul mates, or that the council of elders just ordered us to get married, but at the same time, Bo, there is a lot more to this." Lauren ran her hand through her hair and a small scoff came from her. "Soul mates are only found in the Fae community and last I knew - I was human. So now I have to look through my father's research journals and find out what he did. I also need to know if this affects Ethan."

Bo stared into Lauren's eyes and the persistent look in them told her that the woman was going to let this go until she got answers. Bo she sighed and got off the stool then moved closer to Lauren. She took hold of her hand and said, "I know, Lauren. I want you to find out what's going on but not if you're going to let this consume you." She then pointed out, "I thought you weren't ready to get married."

"I'm not going to let it consume me, but it will probably be the only thing I focus on for the next few weeks." Lauren leaned in to give Bo a kiss then she pulled back and told her, "I'm not ready to get married Bo but I'm hoping to talk Amara out of this forced marriage."

"Oh you mean the new head elder who has a glaringly obvious infatuation with you?" Bo said with a small scoff. She wasn't going to bother hiding her jealousy. The woman had flirted with Lauren right in front of her. She had every right to be jealous.

Lauren chuckled at Bo's jealousy. "Yes, that would be the one and the only reason you can see her infatuation towards me is because you're a succubus."

"She flirted with you right in front of me, Lauren. You had to of been blind to not notice it." Bo exclaimed, her voice rising a little.

Lauren shook her head then wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "But it doesn't matter." She gave her a kiss and it lingered for a moment before she broke it. "I love you, Bo, and only you." She smiled a little. "Now will you go take our son to the gym so he can get out all his pent up energy?"

Bo glared at her for a second longer before sighing. "Fine then." She gave Lauren another kiss then smiled. "I love you too."

Lauren chuckled a little. "I'm going to pick something up for dinner and I told Ethan we were going to have ice cream for dessert and watch a movie."

Bo nodded and said, "Okay, but we don't have any cookies and cream ice cream. Kenzi ate the rest of that awhile ago."

Lauren shook her head and remarked, "She's going to have to start paying for groceries if she keeps eating all of our food."

Bo pointed at Tamsin. "Then so will she."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. She gave Bo one more kiss. "I will see you at home Bo." Bo smiled and nodded then watched as Lauren, Tamsin, and Dyson left the Dal. They had managed to get through the meeting with the council intact now all they had to do was worm their way out of a forced marriage and find out more about this soul mate nonsense. Bo headed for Trick's office so that she could get Vex and Ethan so they could go to Gymboree.

* * *

"So we're going to the Light Fae compound so you can root through their archives looking for your father's journals for what reason?" Tamsin asked from behind the wheel. When the two of them rode together Lauren let Tamsin drive because she had mild road rage.

Lauren drew in a breath then said, "This is the thing that I needed to talk to you about." She paused for a moment. "I used to be Fae."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tamsin exclaimed with a laugh. "You're human. I've known you for the last several years and you are very human,"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "This is why I need to get my father's journals." She propped her elbow on the door and rested her head on her hand. "I used to be Fae when I was a baby, but the former Ash - as punishment - had my father manipulate the genetics of some Dark Fae babies as well as my own." Lauren frowned. "I thought the manipulation had eradicated the Fae gene but now I'm not so sure. I'm starting to question what I had read when the Fae first enslaved me." She sighed. "Soul mates only happen in Fae, and yet Bo and I are somehow soul mates. I was able to carry a child, whose other parent is Fae, to full term. Bo is able to feed from me without killing me. The evidence is a little damning don't you think Tamsin?"

Tamsin, for once, was silent and Lauren smirked as she watched as the other woman tried to come up with something to say. She chuckled then remarked, "Dyson, I think I might have broken Tamsin."

The man in the backseat chuckled and said, "Damn, I'm gonna miss that smart mouth of hers. Well at least she can't teach Ethan those colourful words anymore."

Tamsin scoffed then said, "Oh, now I'm definitely going to teach him more of those words." She glanced at Lauren then back at the road. "How come you never told me about this?"

Lauren shrugged and replied, "Because I never thought I would have to deal with it again. The soul mates theory I had given no merit to because, not only did it sound like something out of a pathetic romance novel, Bo and I weren't together so there was no reason for me to question it. Also what reason did I have to tell you? This was something in my past that I didn't think would have any bearing on my future."

"But now it does," Dyson commented.

Lauren sighed and looked out the passenger window. Her formerly being Fae was effecting everything about her future. From her son to her future with Bo. "So you and Bo are just going to accept this soul mates thing huh?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren scoffed then remarked, "Unwillingly. I had no idea that soul mates were an actual Fae thing." She shook her head. "Amara has ordered that we be married in a month's time in a blood bonding wedding ceremony." Dyson made a noise and Lauren turned in her seat to look at him. "What?"

Dyson ran his hand over the side of his beard a few times before he said, "I knew of couple who were Fae soul mates." Lauren nodded encouraging him to continue. "They said that their ceremony, which involved the taking of each other's blood, is common with soul mate ceremonies. They also said that it solidified the bond between them which affected their relationship. It became more intense, passionate, and they felt a deeper connection. When one hurt so did the other and when one was happy so was the other." He laughed. "It's unsettling to be around a couple like that because they were so in tune with each other but at the same time it made you yearn for that level of a relationship."

Lauren sighed as she thought about how she should be lucky to have that but at the same time it was all too much. The only exposure she had in regards to soul mates were from cheesy romance movies and those terrible romance novels that she used to read when was pregnant with Ethan. But to know that the concept was a real thing was something that she couldn't wrap her head around - even more so because she was involved. Yet, at the same time, she remembered how she had felt on those lonely nights when they were in the middle of nowhere, longing for the woman who had managed to get her pregnant. Her heart and soul longed for Bo for so long and that was before they had gotten to know each other. But it was because of that yearning that Lauren resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to love another person. This was probably why she and Tamsin had never worked out.

Lauren bit her bottom lip as she thought more about what Dyson had said and dwelled on something that he had mentioned. "They took each other's blood? I thought it was like a ceremonial aspect of the wedding."

Dyson shook his head no then explained. "In a blood ceremony, which is only reserved for true Fae soul mates, the two individuals ingest the blood their partner which solidifies the union. A part of themselves will be in each other forever."

Lauren's mind began to race. If she and Bo were, in fact soul mates, and if taking of each other's blood solidified their bond to each other, then Lauren wondered what her birth control injections were doing to their bond to each other. Since her birth control had some of Bo's blood in it and Lauren had been injecting herself with it on a weekly basis for the last several months.

Lauren thought about her and Bo's relationship. For the most part it still seemed normal. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that Lauren could think of but then she remembered there were times, times when she thought she might have read Bo's mind, were they were a little to in tune with each other. That had her wondering if the small trace of Bo's blood in her birth control injections might have strengthened her connection with Bo somehow. Lauren gave a slight shake of her head and decided that she wasn't going to dwell on things when she didn't have all the facts in front of her.

They arrived at the Light Fae compound and as the three of them got out of the car four Light Fae guards came walking out of the building. One of them walked forward as they climbed up the main stairs and said, "Dr. Lewis, the Ash called and told us to escort you to the archives. We're also to detain anyone who questions your presences in them."

"Ohh-kay," Lauren said with some hesitation as she gave the man a wary look.

Tamsin chuckled and remarked, "Guess Trick didn't want any assholes causing you trouble."

"Guess not," Lauren muttered as the three of them headed for the entrance of the compound. The three of them walked through the main atrium and went over to the elevators that blended in with the stone that made up the wall. Lauren triggered for the panel to open then she pushed the down button. After she closed the panel she glanced behind her and saw that there were three guards with her, Dyson, and Tamsin. "Okay I think this is just overkill now."

Dyson let out a low chuckle. "I think Trick wants to make sure that you got in and out safely considering what happened this week."

Lauren nodded in understanding. She got Trick was just trying to protect her, but three guards seemed a little excessive. The elevator came and the three of them got on it, taking it down to the lowest level of the compound. Which was deep underground and Lauren was certain that this part of the compound had been here for at least a millennia or two. The elevator doors open and Tamsin remarked, "And I thought the Dark hid some deep dark secrets. The Light seems to have all of the secrets. Hey do you guys know where the Holy Grail is?"

"The Holy Grail is a myth," Dyson said as they walked into the archives. It was a cavernous, multi-level space that held all the Light's historical information and artefacts. "Jesus was Fae though." He stated in a nonchalant manner. "He's now an artist in New York." Both Lauren and Tamsin stared at him and Dyson started to laugh. As he caught his breath he said, "I'm not going to confirm or deny that because the look on your faces is priceless."

Lauren scowled at him then made her way to the medical and research section. It was a section that she was intimately familiar with because she was the medical officer for all of Faedom. They got to the section and Lauren headed towards a door that was for a secure room that held the Light's confidential records that were never to see the light of day. She, the current Ash, and one Light elder were the only ones who had access to the room. Lauren turned to look at Tamsin and Dyson. "You two have to stay out here while I go get the files. This room is enchanted with a curse that only allows three specific people into it."

Suspicion was written all over Tamsin's face as she eyed the door. "Are you sure about this Lauren?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah. If you try to go in there you'll pretty much get electrocuted." She placed her hand on the door handle and a warm sensation went through her as the magic of the enchantment coursed through her to see if she was an authorised person. After a minute she turned the handle and pulled the door open. She walked into the room then the door slammed closed behind her. Lauren always hated that. It only added to the creep factor of the room.

She shuddered a little then walked over to the row that contained the research documents and journals. Lauren opened one of the file cabinets and began to search for the files and journals that she was looking for. The first time that she had been given the information she had been given a transcribed version of her father's notes. But now that she was going to be reading the actual journals and files she was a bit nervous because not only would there be his research and experiment notes there would also be his thought processes.

It took a little over a half hour, and searching through various filing cabinets, for Lauren to find all of her father's notes. The documents, leather bound journals, and reports had taken up two storage boxes that she had managed to find. Lauren shook her head at all the paperwork and sighed. It could take her months to sift through everything to find out what her father had done to her. Lauren blew out a breath and picked up one of the boxes. She walked out of the room then shoved the box towards Tamsin who fumbled with it for a minute before getting a good hold on it. "A little warning would have been nice."

Lauren got a slight grimace on her face. "Sorry. I was lost in my head. I'll be back I have to go grab the second box."

"There's a second box?" Tamsin asked then she looked down at the box that she was holding. "This has to be three years worth of research already."

Lauren frowned and corrected her. "It's four years and the other one has five. The last year of that is almost illegible." She shook her head. "It's like he knew the former Ash was coming for him or he did something that was going to make the Ash come after him." Lauren grew frustrated at the work that lied ahead of so she turned around to go get the other box.

Lauren got the box and as she walked out of the room Dyson asked, "And there is no other way for you to get the information that you're looking for?"

Lauren looked down at the box that she was holding. "Unfortunately not. Let's drop these off at the facility then I have to go grocery shopping."

Tamsin chuckled then remarked, "You have such a weird life."

Lauren scoffed then muttered, "This is what happens when you deal with the Fae." The three of them left the archives then left the compound. While they drove to the facility Lauren thought about all the work that was ahead of her then she thought about the conversation she and Bo needed to have. She groaned. Her life really was weird.

* * *

"Mom can I have snack peas?" Ethan said as they walked into the house.

Bo closed the door and told him, "No you can't have a snack. I think Mama is cooking dinner."

Ethan went into the living room. "Don't want dinner. I want snack."

Bo chuckled and she walked into the living room and told him, "No snack Ethan."

"Mom snack peas," he whined as he looked at her with a tearful doe-eyed look.

Bo stared at him then she sighed. "I'll get you gummy snacks but don't tell Mama."

Ethan put a finger to his lips and shushed her before he giggled. Bo shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. She found Lauren standing by the island reading something in a folder. She walked over to the pantry and as she took down the box of dinosaur gummy snacks. "What are you reading?"

Lauren looked up at Bo then she saw what she was holding. She narrowed her eyes and said, "One of my father's research files. What are you doing?"

Bo bit her bottom lip then smiled. "I needed a snack."

"A dinosaur snack?" Lauren asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Bo nodded. "Yup. Felt like having some gummies."

Lauren stared Bo down for a moment then she shook her head. She smirked at Bo then called out, "Ethan, come here please." She raised an eyebrow at Bo. "Want to change that answer?"

Bo pressed her lips together and shook her head. Ethan came running into the kitchen and he said, "Yes Mama?"

Lauren walked over to where he was standing then bent down and asked, "Did you ask Mom for a snack?"

Ethan smiled at her then he looked at Bo. Bo didn't want to teach her son about lying at an early age so she sighed then told him, "Ethan tell Mama the truth."

Ethan looked at her. "No."

"Ethan…." Bo said as she looked at him.

He pouted then mumbled, "I ask for snack."

Lauren chuckled then she leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for telling me the truth." She smiled at him. "We have awhile before dinner so you can have a snack."

Ethan got a huge smile and looked at Bo. "Mom, Mama say I can have snack."

Bo smiled as she got him a pack of gummies then opened it and gave it to him. Ethan took the fruit snacks and ran out of the kitchen. Bo followed after him and just as she was about to walk out of the kitchen she moved over to where Lauren was standing. She gave her a kiss then said, "I'm sorry. I will be sure to teach him that lying to his parents is wrong."

Lauren nodded. "Yes you will because the last thing we need for him to learn is that it's okay for him to keep secrets from us."

Bo kissed her cheek then told her, "I know and again I'm sorry."

Lauren shook her head and smiled. "Just fix it Bo."

Bo smiled at her and as she made her way to the living room she called out, "Ethan you want to play with the race track?"

"Yeah," he exclaimed as she walked into the living room.

Bo chuckled and walked over to the storage container that the race track was in and as she pulled out the pieces she decided that she was going to give him an important lesson on not hiding things from her or Lauren even if they asked him too.

**xXxXxX**

Knowing that Ethan was preoccupied with Bo and that Bo was going to talk to him, Lauren went back to where she had been standing and looked at the file that she was reading. It was a file from the start of the experiment and all the notes were about different hypothesis, changing variables, and results from various testing that had been done. In the early stages of the experiment the tests were done on prisoners of the Light. Most seemed to be underfae but that didn't make matters better. Lauren sighed and closed the file. She had just taken the one folder from the box thinking that she would be able to look over it after Ethan had gone to bed, but she realised that she didn't want to think about this at home. It was depressing and that was the last thing her family needed considering the last few days.

Lauren picked up the folder and headed to her office at the front of the house. She peeked in on Bo and Ethan in the living room and the two of them were engrossed with watching the race cars whip around the track. Lauren chuckled as much as Bo wanted to say that she was doing it for Ethan she was also doing it for herself. Lauren smiled then went into her office. She dropped the folder on the desk then left the room and closed the door. When she turned around Bo was standing in the foyer with a smirk on her face. Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "I thought you were too busy playing with Ethan."

Bo chuckled and replied, "I was, but then I felt that you were close by so I showed Ethan how to keep the cars going then I came to wait for you." She moved closer to Lauren and placed her hands on her waist. She gave her a small smile. "It's going to be a tough one huh?"

Laruen's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah. But I think it's just going to require me to be a bit more thorough." She then realized what Bo had said. "Wait a minute, you felt me?"

Bo shrugged. "Yeah. It's a thing I've noticed. When you're closer I get excited." Lauren's eyebrow went up and Bo quickly explained. "Not in like a sexual way, but in a way where it puts a smile on my face." She grinned. "It's sort of like what I feel when Ethan's around but it's not as strong. With him it's a constant hum that gets stronger when he's closer to me. With you I don't feel you until you're close enough. It's weird."

Lauren bit the inside of her lip as she thought about what Bo. She tilted her head then and asked, "Have you always felt me?"

Bo shook her head no. "I didn't start noticing it until a month after we you know what the first time."

Lauren closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Bo's shoulder. The two of them really needed to talk. She lifted her head and said, "We have to talk."

"We do. This whole soul mates-"

Lauren held up her hand. "No, no. No. Not that. We have to talk about us and your blood." A confused look came to Bo's face. "Your blood is in my birth control. It's a miniscule amount but it is there and your blood..." Lauren trailed off and let out a frustrated breath as she tried to figure out how to explain everything to Bo. "Fae soul mates get married in a blood ceremony and during it they take a bit of each other's blood which activates their bond and it pretty much seals their connection to one another. Now I've been taking your blood for several months and I think it has activated our soul mate bond partly."

"So you believe in this whole thing?" Bo asked as she looked into her eyes.

Lauren nodded then sighed. "It's the only thing that explains everything that we have been through."

Bo chuckled. "What do you mean everything that we've gone through?"

Lauren smiled and said, "The night we met, the conception of our son, the fact that I was able to carry Ethan to full term with no complications. I mean other than the fact that he wanted to stay in the womb until college his birth was pretty normal." They both chuckled then Lauren sighed. "Then throw in the fact that that you give me this sense of completion that I've never felt before. There are just a lot of signs that we can't-" The sound of a million toys being dumped out of their storage bin interrupted Lauren and she looked in the living room. Ethan had picked up one of the smaller storage bins that contained his mega blocks and dumped it out. Lauren groaned. "You or me?"

Bo kissed her cheek then said, "I talked to him about being honest so this looks like a Mama job."

"Of course it does," Lauren said with a chuckle. She gave Bo a quick kiss then told her, "Go check on the lasagne." She went into the living room and asked Ethan, "Why did you dump all your blocks out?"

"Look for 'urple block," Ethan said as he dug through his mega blocks. He looked up at her and asked, "Mama help me look?"

Lauren smirked at him then got down on the floor and started to help him look for a purple mega block. She frowned when she couldn't find one. "Ethan, where are your purple mega blocks at? You had like a ton of them."

"At Tam's house. We buy more 'urple blocks Mama?" He asked as he continued to look for a purple block.

Lauren chuckled and told him, "I don't think you need any more blocks. What are you building?"

"A castle," Ethan said as he tossed a green mega block to the side. He looked at Lauren and frowned. "Mama call Tam. Tell her bring 'urple blocks."

Lauren shook her head and said, "Let's use the blue blocks for the purple ones. I'll stop by Tam's tomorrow and get your purple blocks, okay?"

Ethan's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Lauren tried not to smile but she failed and Ethan pouted. "Mama it's not funny."

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry," Lauren apologised as she tried to get the smirk off of her face. "So do you want to use the blue ones and I'll pick your purple ones up tomorrow?"

Ethan looked at the blocks then nodded. "Okay."

Lauren chuckled. "All right let's build your castle." The two of them got started on the castle and when Bo walked into the room Lauren looked at her and asked, "How's the lasagne?"

Bo shrugged and remarked, "Cooking. I think the timer said another thirty minutes." She sat down next to Lauren on the floor then reached out to tickle Ethan. "What are we doing?"

Ethan giggled then told her, "Build castle. Help Mom Bo."

Bo picked up a block and muttered, "And we're back to the dance number."

Lauren smiled at her and remarked, "It's because it's fun to say." She nudged Bo's shoulder with her own. "Tomorrow go to Tamsin's and get his purple blocks." Bo opened her mouth then closed it. Lauren glared at her. "Bo, what happened to Ethan's blocks?"

Bo cringed a bit and told her, "I really don't know. He took them to Tamsin's last time he stayed with her and when I went to go get him he didn't have them."

"Did you ask any of the three adults that live there?" Lauren asked not believing that Ethan's toys had just vanished at Tamsin's house.

Bo chuckled and told her, "I did and I couldn't get a clear answer. Tamsin didn't know because she had just gotten home. Also this happened months ago."

Lauren rolled her eyes then sighed. "Ethan, Mama will go get you some new blocks this week."

He mashed a red block down on his tower and said, "Mama can I go?"

Lauren laughed a little then told him, "Oh no you don't mister. Are you five yet?"

Ethan held up his hand and said, "This many?" Lauren nodded. "But I this many," he said as he showed her three fingers.

Lauren grinned then put down his ring finger. "No, you're this many." She glanced at Bo. "We need to talk about him being three."

Bo grinned. It was going to be her first time celebrating Ethan's birthday and she was excited for it. Even more so since he was going to be able to enjoy it more than his first or second birthdays. It was going to be a huge party just because she was going to go overboard. "His birthday is in three months. Have we thought about a theme?"

Lauren chuckled because Bo was excited for Ethan's birthday and she had given her complete control to plan it. Granted she was certain it was going to be bigger than she had intended for his third birthday party but she was allowing Bo to do it. "I didn't know there was a theme."

Bo let out a soft scoff. "Of course there is a theme. Ethan, do you want a theme for your birthday?"

Bo went to go ruffle his hair and he moved his head. "Stop Mom Bo. Build castle."

She grinned and rolled her eyes as she said, "I was thinking dinosaurs but I think we'll go with something else. We'll invite his friends from Gymboree which means that you'll finally meet the other parents."

Lauren cringed. She paid for Gymboree but she didn't actually go to it. That was a Vex, Ethan, and Bo thing. "Yes I will. And I will get to meet your friends."

Ethan looked up at her and smiled. "Timmy."

Bo smirked at him and said, "Yes we're going to invite Timmy, Ruth, David, Jasmine, and a few others."She looked at Lauren, "And they are very excited to meet Ethan's mama."

"Mama, Timmy like planes. He come play planes here?" Ethan asked with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Lauren knew that at some point Ethan was going to have friends and that he would have play dates because he couldn't hang around adults all the time. He needed to be around kids his own age, but considering that their family was a unique blend of humans and Fae it was going to pose some unique challenges. She ran her hand over his head and said, "I will think about it okay?" Ethan nodded then went back to building his castle. She looked at Bo. "Having his friends over is a bit risky isn't it Bo?"

Bo scoffed then remarked, "Oh it will be okay. As long as Vex is on his best behaviour and wearing appropriate clothes we'll be fine."

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. "Be sure to have that talk with him because I will ban him from Ethan's birthday if he gets on my nerves." She stacked one block on another and handed it to Ethan. "And that's not why I brought up Ethan's birthday. I was thinking we get him into preschool."

"Oh," Bo said. She knew that Ethan would be going to school maybe when he hit four or five but three? "Isn't it too soon?"

Lauren shook her head and told her, "It isn't. Ethan is a clever boy who has a good understanding of the world around him and he is very smart." She drew in a breath. "And I think we should put him in an environment that will challenge him."

Bo bit her bottom lip as she watched Ethan build his castle which was a tower of random bricks. She sighed. "If we do that then that means he's growing up."

Lauren chuckled then leaned over to rest her head on her shoulder. "I know he is Bo but it has to happen." She sighed. "Tamsin is going to flip when I tell her."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "Then she's going to say that I should stop you. But I think you're right. Ethan loves Gymboree and the kids there, but I think preschool would be great for him."

Lauren lifted her head then kissed Bo's cheek. She rested her head back down on her shoulder. "I'm glad you agree. I have a list of schools that I have been holding onto for awhile and I think Evony also wants me to check out the Fae school-"

"He's not going to a Fae school. We'll have Trick mentor him when he's older but I want him to go to a normal school and be a normal little boy," Bo said as she watched Ethan move on from building his castle. He began playing with his dump truck and loading it up with mega blocks. Bo grinned. The living room was about to have mega blocks all over the place.

Lauren blew out an annoyed breath because Ethan was about dump blocks all over the living room but he looked so happy doing it so she wasn't going to stop him. "You're going to clean up the living room."

Bo chuckled and told her, "I certainly am. So you're going to the facility tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to work on this so I can find out what everything means. I think I'll take Ethan so we can draw his blood." Lauren frowned. "I don't want him to have to do that."

"Then don't," Bo stated. Then she asked, "Why do you have to draw his blood?"

Lauren took a deep breath then said, "Because the council needs to know if he's Fae or not and they only way to do that is to see if he has active Fae genes." Ethan started to head for the entryway that led to dining room and Lauren asked, "Ethan where are you going?"

"Potty, Mama."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "That's not the way to the potty."

He giggled and ran into the dining room. Lauren rolled her eyes then got up. "I have no idea what is in there for him to get into."

"I think his scooter is in there," Bo said as she started to clean up the block mess that Ethan made.

Lauren followed after Ethan and sure enough he was getting on his scooter but he began to ride it towards the kitchen entryway. Lauren gently scolded him, "Ethan not in the kitchen. I'm cooking." He began to inch his way closer to kitchen and she warned, "I will put you in timeout and you won't get any ice cream after dinner."

Ethan stopped for a moment but then he went into the kitchen and Lauren shook her head. His Bo streak was showing. She walked over to him and picked him up. Ethan started to whine right away. "Mama, no. No timeout."

"I told you not to go into the kitchen so you're going to timeout," Lauren told him as she walked through the living room with a now crying Ethan.

Bo tossed a few mega blocks into their storage bin. "What did he do?"

"He was being your son," Lauren muttered under her breath then she said loud enough for Bo to hear, "He went into the kitchen when I told him not to so he's going to timeout and he doesn't get dessert."

Bo kept her mouth shut and nodded. She wasn't going to question Lauren. She learned a while ago that when she was in mama bear mode and trying to teach Ethan a lesson she didn't like to be questioned. Bo watched as Lauren walked up the stairs with Ethan then muttered under her breath, "It is going to be a long night."

Lauren walked into Tamsin's old room and set Ethan down then told him, "You can't go into the kitchen while the oven is on. It's hot and you could hurt yourself. I'll come back and get you in a little while." She walked out of the room then closed the door behind her. Ethan's crying got worse and Lauren sighed. She didn't like punishing him but he had to learn that he couldn't get away with not listening to her. It was becoming more of a problem as he got older because he was starting to show more of Bo's defiance for the rules. She sighed then headed downstairs.

Bo walked over to Lauren as she came into the living room. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head before murmuring, "I'm certain he will grow out of it."

Lauren snorted in disbelief and wrapped her arms around Bo. "No he won't. He's Bo Jr. and he doesn't care about the rules. He pushes to see how far he can go or if he'll get away with it." She lifted her head off Bo's shoulder and gave her a pointed look. "Like I said, Bo. Jr."

Bo pressed her lips together then a sheepish smile came to her face. "At least he hasn't figured out how to get around the rules yet."

Lauren scowled for a moment then chuckled as she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you."

Bo grinned then gave her kiss. She pulled back and told her, "I guess you'll just have to love us and get used to us driving you crazy with our lack of regard to the rules."

Lauren scoffed but she didn't say anything. If that was the way things were going to be then Bo could handle Ethan's lack of regard for the rules and find out how frustrating it was. She blew out a heavy breath then looked at Bo. Her mouth was turned up in a slight smirk, her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and mirth but there was love and adoration in them as well. Lauren leaned in and gave Bo a lingering kiss then she pulled back. "Since we have a moment to ourselves I think we should talk about what Amara has ordered us to do."

"Oh." It was the only thing Bo could say. She hadn't been expecting this conversation so soon. Bo knew that she and Lauren were going to have to discuss it at some point in the evening, like when they were in bed. But since Ethan was in timeout Lauren must have determined that now was a good time, and Bo wasn't certain of how this conversation was going to go. She nodded. "Okay. Sure."

Lauren smiled then chuckled at Bo's reaction. She looked scared, amazed, and hopeful all at once and it made her get an adorable expression on her face. She moved away from Bo then took hold of her hand so that they could sit down on the couch. As soon as they were seated on the couch facing each other Lauren sighed. "I'm still not ready Bo but then again I don't know if I'll ever be ready." She ran her hand through her hair and kept it there as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch. "This life that I —we —have it's one that I didn't think would ever be possible, and yet, it is and I don't know how to react to it." She chuckled at little. "I probably would have said no to you when you first proposed because of that, but then things happened with the elders and you ran off to go save Ethan. That gave me a legitimate reason to say no." Bo wanted to argue about why she had done what she did but she held her tongue and let Lauren finish. "But I feel that if we complete our bond then it will allow us to be more in tune with each other and I think it will make our relationship stronger."

"So are you saying you want to get married then?" Bo asked still not certain about where the conversation was going.

Lauren smiled when she saw the apprehension on Bo's face. She moved closer to her and cuddled into her side. Bo automatically wrapped an arm around her then Lauren felt a kiss on top of her head. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment then a soft sigh escaped her. "If we don't get married then will be forced to get married, and knowing Amara she would involve chains just for the hell of it. Plus I don't want you to suffer if we aren't."

Bo let out a small chuckle. "I haven't -" She stopped when a thought came to her that told her that wasn't quite true. Bo recalled that after the two of them had met and had sex together she hadn't been herself. She felt as though her succubus wanted something, but she hadn't been able to figure it out at the time. Another thing she remembered was that her feeds after Lauren weren't able to satisfy her succubus's hunger. It took almost a year before everything went back to normal.

Then once the two of them were back in each other's lives Bo finally realized what it was her succubus wanted, and that was Lauren. To lay some sort of claim to her. It was something she fought at every turn because she didn't want to scare the woman away, again. But now that she knew they were soul mates maybe it was succubus's way of letting her know that. Bo shook her head and sighed. "I haven't suffered but there is this constant need to make you mine but I've ignored it." Bo kissed her temple then gave her a gentle squeeze. "I proposed to you, Lauren, because I love you and if you're not ready for that then I'm not going to force you. You also shouldn't let the Fae tell you what to do either."

Lauren remained quiet and she stayed silent until the oven timer went off. She got up from the couch and told Bo, "Go see if Ethan's up. And if he isn't, put him to bed. I'll deal with feeding him later if he does wake up."

Bo studied Lauren's face as she tried to decipher what she was thinking but she wasn't able to so she got up. "All right."

Lauren gave her a small smile then went into the kitchen to go take out the lasagne. Once she had it out she made a salad and heated up some peas for Ethan. She had a lot to process in regards to her and Bo, but she was going to do that once the threat of a forced marriage was no longer hanging over their heads. Bo came walking into the kitchen and she didn't have Ethan with her. Lauren shook her head. "I should just make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich now."

Bo chuckled and walked over to where Lauren was standing at the counter. "He wouldn't eat it."

Lauren chuckled. "Of course not, he doesn't like his sandwiches cold." She handed Bo their plates and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

Bo told her what she wanted to drink as she headed over to kitchen table. Lauren came over to the table with their drinks and once she was sitting the two of them began to eat in silence. After several minutes Bo took a drink from her glass then asked, "You're taking Ethan to the lab tomorrow?" Lauren nodded. "Okay then I'll go to the Dal and see if Trick has anything for me."

Lauren wiped her mouth then reached for Bo's hand. "Please don't get into anything dangerous."

Bo smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll be sure whatever he gives me will be uneventful."

Lauren's face fell and she pointed out, "He never gives you an uneventful assignment and Evony is hell bent on sending you on missions that will kill you." She shook her head. "I should talk to her about that."

Bo laughed then leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I will be fine and don't talk to Evony. I won't hear the end of it if you do."

Lauren glared at her for a moment then continued eating. She cut off a bite of lasagne and remarked, "If you end up dead because of her I will hurt you both."

Bo only laughed. It felt good to be rid of the dark cloud that lingered over their family for the last few days. Knowing that the only problem they now faced was a forced marriage was relief and it was an amazing feeling compared to what they had gone through the last few days.

* * *

**Merry New Year! It's an update for Every Action. I happened to be reading it and I decided to update. Still working on it and Let's Stay Together. It just takes time. Thanks for your patience and for reading this nonsense.**


	9. Terrible Day for The Dennis-Lewis Family

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren walked into the lab carrying Ethan and she was surprised to see that Amara was already there. She let out an irritated breath through her nose. Even though it was almost nine in the morning she wasn't ready to deal with the elder yet. Her morning with Bo and Ethan had started off on a fantastic note and it began with a tantrum from Ethan. He didn't want to eat anything for breakfast so Bo had given him Cheerios since he was being a pain. That resulted in him pushing the bowl off the counter and onto the floor which led to Bo putting him in timeout. Ethan didn't like that, so he spent a good half hour crying about it and throwing things.

Lauren had managed to get him to calm down so that he could eat some waffles and she could get him dressed for the day. But that moment of calm didn't last for long. When she had told Ethan that he was coming to work with her, he put up a fuss about it because he wanted to go with Bo for the day. Lauren blew out an aggravated breath as she thought about the meltdown that Ethan had after she had told him no. She wasn't sure what Ethan's problem was, but she had been over it by seven thirty that morning.

She walked over to where Amara, who was talking to her head research assistant. As she got closer she could hear the flirtatious undertones of their conversation and Lauren rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat then remarked, "And here I thought I was special."

Cassie looked at her and she began to blush profusely as she apologized. "Sorry Dr. Lewis. I was just explaining to Elder Amara about the recent tests were conducting to reduce regression in underfae."

Amara let out a sultry chuckle. "You don't have to put the elder in front. Just Amara will be fine." The woman winked at Cassie and Lauren cleared her throat again to get the elder's attention. Amara smiled at her. "I told you that I was going to be here first thing in the morning."

Lauren gestured her head towards Ethan and said, "I know, but I had a complicated morning and I thought I would have a minute or two to get settled before you arrived." She looked at her assistant. "Can you get two draw trays then meet me in exam room five in a half hour?" Cassie nodded then scurried off but not before she gave Amara a shy smile. "Can you please not enamor my staff please? They actually have work that needs to be done."

Amara chuckled then pouted a little. "But where is the fun in that?" She pointed at Ethan. "Is that your son?"

Lauren scoffed. "No this is Bo's son. When he's behaving and showing my well-mannered traits then he is my son."

Amara smiled. "It doesn't matter which of his stubborn mothers he is taking after, he is absolutely adorable. I see he fares the succubus more than you. A blessing and a curse really. A blessing because Bo is an attractive woman through and through, but a curse because he doesn't possess those unique traits that make you stunning doctor."

Lauren felt her cheeks heat up and she stumbled over her words as she thanked the woman for the compliment. "Th-Thank you, Amara, but Ethan does have some of my other traits that benefit him quite well." Lauren drew in a deep breath and rolled her eyes at her own behavior. Amara was the type Fae that fed off the adoration and desire that others showed towards her. She could also provoke the emotions out of people. Her linage descended from a line of ancient Fae which inspired the Greeks to create Eros and the Egyptians to create Hathor. It was a very intriguing mix because it made Amara quite desirable even without her using her abilities. She was, in essence, an Egyptian goddess since she was from Egypt.

Lauren shifted Ethan in her arms. "Would you like to go to my office so that we can talk?"

Before Amara could answer Ethan lifted his head and whispered, "Mama, she pretty."

Lauren smiled at him. It seemed her two year old was even susceptible to Amara's allure. She kissed his nose then said, "She is pretty. Can you say hi to Amara and tell her your name?"

Ethan got a shy smile on his face then rested his head back on Lauren's shoulder. "Hi 'Mara." Then he pointed at himself. "Eatin."

Amara reached out and tapped his nose with her well manicured nail then smirked at him. "Hello handsome. It's nice to meet you Ethan. You look like a little boy who probably knows how to cause trouble."

Ethan giggled and Lauren rolled her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Let's go to my office and we can talk about this forced marriage."

The two of them made their way out of the lab and headed to Lauren's office at the end of the hall. "Before we discuss your upcoming nuptials to the succubus," Lauren scowled at the other woman, but the pleasant smile remained on Amara's face. "We need to talk about the fact that you and her are soul mates."

Lauren felt her stomach churn at the mention of her and Bo being soul mates but she nodded in agreement. The three of them got to her office and Lauren put Ethan down so that he could go into his playroom. She followed after him and turned on the TV. Once he was preoccupied with his toys she walked back into the main part of her office. Amara was sitting on the couch that in the seating area and Lauren went over then sat down in the empty at the other end of it. Amara chuckled and remarked, "You have quite the setup here for you and Ethan." Her chuckle turned into a laugh. "I'm surprised the council didn't know about your pregnancy and Ethan sooner. But then again, you are supposedly human so you didn't register on their radar."

"That and I also decided to leave the colony before questions were able to be raised about my pregnancy," Lauren added. She wasn't too worried about repercussions because Amara had defended her the previous day. "But you are right. The council deeming me less than worthy provided me with a great cover and no one questioned the Ash or Morrigan about my disappearance."

Amara smiled and pointed at her. "And I'm sure if they did those two had some contingency plan in place am I right?" Lauren only smiled at her and that caused the woman sitting across from her to laugh. Amara groaned then said, "If you weren't the succubus's soul mate I would have so much fun with you."

Lauren found it surprising that Amara honored the soul mate bond. Most Fae found ways around things like marriage and monogamy, or they disregarded them completely. She tilted her asked and wondered, "Why does the soul mate bond matter to you? You could ignore it and make your move on me."

Amara pressed her lips together as the thought about the question. She turned so that she could look at Lauren better. "Soul mate bonds, because they are so rare, are highly respected by the Fae. It is the oldest bond known to the Fae and because it is so rare there isn't much known about it." She sighed. "To violate such a bond is punishable by death and I like living thank you very much." A playful smirk came to her face. "But that doesn't mean I can't be a relentless flirt."

"What about your abilities? Couldn't you use them on me?" Lauren asked as the inquisitive side of her mind took over.

Amara regarded her with a curious look in her eyes then she replied, "I've tried and they didn't work. Well they didn't work as well as they normally do." Lauren frowned as she tried to figure out when Amara would have attempted to use her abilities on her. She was about to ask but Amara beat her to it. "When the former Ash told me to leave his property alone or he would kill me. I had used my abilities on you but they hadn't worked because you had been able to deny me." She chuckled. "I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I know why you had been able to or so I think I do."

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed as she guessed, "Because Bo and I are soul mates?"

Amara shook her head no. "Because you have Fae in you or something about you is Fae." Lauren schooled her face so that it was impassive but the other woman noticed the change in her demeanor. Amara pointed at her and said, "So there is something. Spill doctor or I'll make sure your wedding is presided by the most boring of Fae elders."

Lauren drew in a deep breath then she began to tell Amara of her weird genetics. "My father was Fae. He was a sphinx-"

"A sphinx? Wow. Those hardly exist anymore. There's rumored to only be like a handful of those Fae left." Amara frowned as a realization came over her. "Wait a minute. Your father was sphinx?" Lauren nodded. "Most sphinx were Dark Fae because the Light didn't like the way they killed anyone who didn't answer one of their asinine riddles, but any case, what's his name and we'll find him and-"

"Amara," Lauren said as she held up her hand to stop the woman. "He's dead. The former Ash killed him and he was Dark Fae."

"And the Light hasn't paid for these crimes? When did this happen Lauren? I will go right to the Morrigan and demand-"

Again, Lauren held up her hand. "The Morrigan knows." She sighed. "My father owed a debt to the Light and to pay for it he made a deal. Instead of them killing him, he became their prisoner and conducted unethical experiments for them." Amara opened her mouth to say something but Lauren shook her head. "I'm not done yet. Most of the experiments didn't progress due to the technology at the time but my father did manage to figure out gene manipulation. The Ash found this out and made him focus on that." Lauren got up to pace. This part of the story always upset her and she didn't want to get emotional in front of Amara. "At first they only experimented on underfae but then at some point the Ash wanted to use the advancement against the Dark Fae. They used Dark Fae prisoners at first then they used babies." She sighed. "I was one of those babies. Most of the children didn't make it. Only three of the children made it, myself included. We lived as humans because according to my father's notes the Fae gene had been eliminated from our DNA but now I'm questioning it."

Lauren turned to look at a stunned Amara. It was the same response Evony had when she told her about the experiment all those years ago. Several moments passed then Amara wondered, "You father?"

Lauren chuckled a little then told her, "He escaped with me and took me to my mother. But it wasn't until I had been tricked into enslavement by the former Ash did I find out that he had been killed."

A heavy silence settled around them and Lauren could hear the theme song for one of the cartoons that Ethan watched often. A smile came to her face. She had definitely been one of the lucky ones. Amara cleared her throat and asked, "So you are human then?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't know. I thought only my life force had retained some Fae properties since Bo is able to feed from me and can get me pregnant. However, now that I know we're soul mates, I'm starting to believe that it may be something more."

Amara nodded and she was quiet for a second then she exclaimed, "Holy crap." Lauren looked at the other woman concerned about what had caused her outburst. "Your son is the Blood King's grandson and he could potentially be a sphinx. A rare, intelligent, and powerful Fae. Shit we have to find out if he's Fae because if he is then he is the epitome of powerful Fae."

Lauren nodded. She knew that. Up until now all she had been worried about was Ethan carrying Trick's bloodline but now she had to factor in him potentially getting sphinx abilities. "I know we do. That's why he's here today. I want to start testing to see if he's Fae as well as finding out what's going on with my own genetics."

Amara got up and nodded. "Good, good." She blew out a breath and shook her head. "Damn, doctor, when it rains for you it fucking pours."

Lauren chuckled. "It really does." She then decided to press her luck. "This is why I think we should postpone the wedding."

Amara laughed and sat back down on the couch. When she had caught her breath she asked, "Why don't you want to marry her Lauren? She's your soul mate and you two, once you do the bond, will have a relationship that would make anyone, Fae and human, jealous."

Lauren let out an aggravated breath then dropped her head back on the couch. "I'm certain we will but to have this forced upon us it doesn't…." she trailed off then finished, "it doesn't feel right." Lauren paused then said, "She did propose to me, before Ethan was taken, and if it hadn't been for that I would have found some way to avoid it. I just don't think we're there yet."

Amara laughed then remarked, "You're worse than those humans I keep around."

Lauren looked at her. "I am still human until science proves otherwise." Amara waved off the comment and Lauren chuckled. "But there is a reason. I mean not only are we not ready, but add in everything else, and the fact that it is a serious commitment that I don't want to screw up." Lauren sighed. "It just makes me doubt myself."

Amara blew out an annoyed breath then a matter of fact look came to her face. "You two are soul mates but it doesn't change the fact that you are two individuals who are going to screw up. I mean you're sorta human and she's a Fae that was raised in a human world so essentially you're both human. And from what I know about humans is that they screw up. A lot. So it's going to happen Lauren."

Lauren wasn't going to get into it with Amara. There were a lot of things that kept her from wanting to marry Bo but most of it was the fear of not wanting to hurt Bo. She sighed then asked, "If I told you that our bond has been partially activated will you ease up on the forced marriage thing?"

"What?" Amara said with a confused look. "That's impossible. Unless you and the succubus are into some kinky shit doctor."

Lauren rolled her eyes in exasperation and said, "I swear you hyper sexualized Fae can't keep your mind out of the gutter." She smiled. Bo could though. She might make innocent comments but she didn't go for full blown graphic. Lauren sighed then told her, "We aren't but my birth control does have a small trace of her blood in it and it seems to have activated our bond a little." She frowned. "Bo can sense me and I have a faint knowledge of her feelings I want to say."

Amara shook her head and muttered, "Great. Just great." She shot Lauren a pointed look. "How long have you been doing this?"

Lauren thought about it then said, "About six months now."

Amara scoffed as she got up from the couch. "You two will be married by the end of the week." Lauren went to go protest but Amara shook her head. "No there is no arguing this. The bond needs to be completed before either you, or her, are affected by your carelessness."

"Carelessness?" Lauren repeated. "I was doing the only logical option that we had available to us so that Bo wouldn't get me pregnant every time we had sex."

Amara drew in a deep breath then apologized, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She sighed. "Since we don't know how the soul mate bond works this could potentially be a dangerous thing or it could be nothing. I don't know. All I know is that it needs to be completed so we don't have to find out."

Lauren thought about that then sighed. "Fine. We'll do it the day after tomorrow." She narrowed her eyes at Amara. "But we are only doing the activation of our soul mate bond. Bo and I will not be getting married."

Amara scoffed then commented, "You're so damn stubborn, but fine have it your way. We'll only activate the bond."

Lauren grew skeptical when Amara agreed to only activating the bond between her and Bo. "Amara, what does activating the bond entail of?"

The elder grinned at her then looked at the watch that was on her wrist. "I wish I had time to tell you Lauren, but I have to meet with some members from one of the oldest Dark Fae families so you'll just have to find out."

Amara headed for her office door and Lauren called out, "This better not be a wedding or it will not be happening."

Amara waved at her over her shoulder and Lauren groaned. She was being forced to marry Bo and Amara had talked her into activating their soul mates bond. Instead of trying to get the elder to forget the marriage idea she had made things worse and they were going to be married by the end of the week. That was the opposite of what she wanted. Lauren blew out a breath then got up from the couch. "Ethan we have to go for a walk."

Ethan came out of his playroom and there was a smile on his face. "We go lab?"

Lauren chuckled and told him, "Yes we're going to go to the lab." She held out her hand for him to take. "Come on."

When he grabbed hold of her hand the two of them left her office so that they could go to the exam room. Lauren was going to have Cassie draw their blood then she was going to figure out what was going on with her as well as finding out if Ethan was Fae.

* * *

When Bo had gone to the Dal to ask Trick if he had anything for her to do this was the last thing that she had in mind. She was currently standing outside of a towering, all glass structure that was located a few blocks from the Morrigan's building. Trick had told her that she was meeting someone who could give her information on her parents.

Between everything that had occurred with her and Lauren - along with making everything safe for Ethan - and settling into her life with them, Bo had placed finding information about her parents on the back burner. And now that she was going to talk to someone who could give her some information about them, she was a little nervous. Trick hadn't been able to find out what happened to her mother once the Dark had kidnapped her, but using Evony's contacts within the Dark he did manage to locate someone who had last seen Aife.

Bo walked into the building and the first thing she noticed was the metallic-blue sign that read Hyperion Technologies. She wasn't sure what she was about to get into, but Bo hoped her time wouldn't be wasted by talking to some old computer geek. She went to the receptionist's desk and when the woman manning it looked up at her Bo said, "I'm here to see a Mr. Makos."

The woman eyed her with a wary look then asked, "What is your name?"

Right away Bo was irritated with the woman. "Bo. Bo Dennis."

The woman typed something on her computer then shook her head. "No I don't see you in Mr. Makos's schedule."

Seeing that the woman wasn't going to tell her what floor the man was on, Bo reached over the desk and caressed her hand as she used her powers on the woman. "Are you sure you don't see me on his schedule? I'm certain you might have just over looked my name."

The woman nodded in agreement. "You're right, I did. Go up to the twenty-third floor and I'll let Mr. Makos know that you're on your way."

Bo smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," the woman told her as Bo continued to use her powers on her. When she was certain the woman was going to call Hyperion she made her way over to the elevators. Once she was in the car Bo began to wonder if the man would put up a fight and if she would have to use her powers on him. Bo shook her head as she started to regret not bringing someone else with her.

The elevator came to a stop on the twenty-third floor and when she stepped off of it she was greeted by a long corridor that opened up into waiting area. There were a few chairs, a couch, and a desk that a woman was sitting behind. Then there were a set of frosted glass doors at the end of it. Bo walked down the corridor and when she reached the desk she said, "Hi, I'm Bo Dennis and I'm here to meet with Mr. Makos."

This woman was more irritating than the one manning the front desk in the lobby. "Mr. Makos doesn't have any meetings scheduled for this time." She glanced at Bo with barely concealed annoyance in her eyes. "I would know since I am his personal assistant."

Bo was about to argue with the woman when she felt the same sensation that she got when she was around Ethan, Trick, or Lauren. One of the glass doors opened and a tall man with wavy dark hair came walking out and he stared at her. The woman at the desk stood up and said, "Sir, I was about to get rid of this woman but-"

The man held up his hand. "Who are you?"

Bo disregarded the woman and walked over to him. "I'm Bo. Bo Dennis."

The man stuck out his hand but she didn't take it so he slipped it into the pocket of his finely tailored suit and gave her a polite, charming smile that caused her to get a bewildered look on her face. The man's smile slightly resembled Ethan's when he was being sweet. "Bo, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hyperion." He gestured towards the open door. "Let's go into my office and we'll talk." Bo was apprehensive to follow him but something told her that it was okay for her to trust him. Hyperion pointed at the sitting area that was in his office after he closed the door and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Bo declined his offer as she sat down on the couch. "No thank you." He nodded and headed to the small bar that was built into the wall to the right of the sitting area. "I was told by Fitzpatrick McCorrigan that you were the last person to see his daughter, Aife." Hyperion turned to look at her and the surprise that was on his face raised Bo's suspicions. "So you recognize the name?"

Hyperion turned around and made himself a drink then he walked over to sit in the arm chair that was across from her. He studied her as he took casual sips from his glass then he asked, "Who are you?"

Bo decided that if he wanted to know then she was going to tell him. "I'm her daughter."

Hyperion's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "No. Not possible. Aife, she-No."

"It's true. I'm living proof of it. Trick's my grandfather," Bo told him then she waited for him to process everything.

Hyperion leaned forward and placed his glass on one of the coasters that were on the glass table. He stood up and Bo tracked his every move as he paced behind his chair. "I'm not certain what the Blood King has told you but whatever it is, it's a lie."

Bo would have argued that but Trick did hide her son from her, and a number of other things, so she was inclined to believe that was possible but she wasn't going to agree with the man outright. "Trick hasn't told me much. He told me that my mom was kidnapped by the Dark and he lost track of her."

Hyperion let out a sharp laugh then retorted, "Of course he blames the other side for his own shortcomings." He walked over to the glass coffee table and picked up his glass. He took a long drink from it then said, "Your mother ran away." He sighed and his bright blue eyes softened. "I'm going to tell you a story, Bo, and I want you to listen to the whole thing before you decide to follow through on presumptions about me."

"Okay," Bo said as she nodded, wondering what this story was going to be about.

Hyperion sat down on the other end of the couch and he turned to face her. "The Great War that happened between the Light and the Dark was a gruesome battle and I was the champion for the Dark. Considering I am one of few ancient Fae that are around I should have been commanding the whole thing, but I liked to be among those who weren't part of the elite of Fae society and the humans that we had involved in our senseless fighting." He took a drink from his glass. "I met Aife when she was walking through the woods late one night. I was scouting and she was the most magnificent creature that I had ever laid my eyes upon. Eyes full of defiance and mischief and you couldn't tell her what to do." He smiled and nothing but love and adoration shined in his eyes. "Aife was a strong, independent woman that took my heart the moment I saw her."

"We met several times while my battalion was camped close to the base camp of the Light. I told her to come with me but she kept saying that couldn't. When I asked why Aife refused to tell me. Then one night we ambushed the base camp for the Light. It was one of the bloodiest battles of the war. That was also the night I found out who Aife really was. I was leading a battalion when I saw the royal carriage. I was ready to tell my soldiers to attack it but instead I went for it on my own. After I killed the driver and unhitched the horses, I saw who was inside. It was Aife and your grandmother, Isabeau." He chuckled. "To realize that I had fallen in love with the Blood King's daughter was shocking to say the least. So shocking it gave your grandmother the chance to put the whammy on me so they could escape. That same night was when the Blood King used his blood to forge the tentative truce between the Light and the Dark."

Hyperion finished off his drink then he leaned forward to put it on the coffee table. "I didn't see your mother for several hundred years after that." A grin came to his face. "From what I was told she ran away from her overbearing father and was traversing the world causing all sorts of hell." Hyperion sat back then he stretched his arm out along the back of the couch. "Eventually her hell brought her to Greece. She shacked up in a wonderful villa in a small village east of Athens and took a hundred of the village's men as her slaves."

He laughed. "When I first arrived there it was like I had stumbled into a party Bacchus himself had thrown." Hyperion shot Bo a grin. "And he threw some wild parties." He sighed. "But everything came back all at once with her. We had a whirlwind romance for several centuries then one morning I woke up and she was gone. It wasn't until almost thirty something years ago was I able to find her again, thanks to one of the many feelers I had looking for her. She was just as wonderful as ever and we picked up as if we hadn't been separated for almost half a century."

He was quiet a moment then Bo realized that they had reached the point where her conception would have occurred. "What happened after that?"

"She left. When I found her again she actually returned to me." A sad smile formed on his face. "Her mind was broken. Something had happened to her. The most I was able to gather was that she had run into some Fae that were former enemies of your grandfather and they did cruel experiments on her." He got up and sighed. "I have her at my mansion in Greece. I was able to employ staff that she wasn't able to use her abilities on and they take care of her. No doctor, human or Fae, has been able to figure out what has happened to her."

Bo sat there in a stunned silence. Not only had she found her father but she had also found her mother through him. She didn't know what to say. Bo needed time to process. She had to talk to Lauren and she needed to talk to Trick. She was going to ask him for the whole story about what happened between him and her mother. Bo got up and said, "Thank you for telling me that, Hyperion."

He had walked over to his desk to get something then as he walked back over to her he said, "Thank you for listening me." Hyperion looked into her eyes and tears shone in dazzling blue eyes as he smiled. "You look so much like your mother." He chuckled, "But you've got my jaw and smile. I always told Aife we would make beautiful children." He held out a business card. "This is the number for the pilot of my private jet and the number for the head maid at my mansion in Greece. I'll let them know that I've given you access to the plane and house so that you can visit your mother. My number is also on there."

Bo took the card and she was completely speechless. She figured that she had to say something for the gratitude that he was showing her. Bo cleared her throat then said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She began to walk away from him but then she turned to look at him. "Once my head has wrapped around everything and I get an understanding of what's happened, would you maybe want to meet your grandson?"

Happiness gleamed in Hyperion's eyes as he smiled. "Of course I would like to meet my grandson."

Bo returned his smile. "I'll have to talk to his mother to see what she says but I will give you call." Hyperion got a confused look on his face and Bo chuckled. "I'll explain when you meet him. Thank you again, Hyperion. I really appreciate it."

He gave a slight nod. "It was my pleasure, Bo. And do tell the Blood King I said hello will you?"

Bo chuckled and nodded her head as she left out of his office. The man wanted to get under Trick's skin and she could see why. The relationship between Trick and her mom hadn't been a good one. That she already knew because Trick had admitted that he had made some bad decisions in regards to her that he regretted. But now Bo was determined to know what those things were.

Bo's day hadn't turned out like she had expected and she needed to talk to Lauren. As she stepped onto the elevator she remembered that Lauren had taken Ethan to the lab so that she could test him for Fae genes. Bo let her head fall back against the wall of the elevator and sighed. Soon as they solved one problem another one came up. Bo just wanted a few months where all they had to worry about was Ethan getting into trouble or getting him into a good preschool. Bo chuckled then muttered to herself, "That's another headache."

* * *

Ethan was pissed. Lauren had never seen her son this upset before. He wouldn't even look at her. Cassie had drawn his blood and he didn't cry but he hadn't been happy about it. That was an hour ago. Lauren was looking over the files of her father's research while Ethan was in his playroom. She had Cassie preparing their blood so that she could study it later when Bo came to get Ethan later. Lauren frowned when she realized that she hadn't spoken to Bo since she left the house that morning. She wrote down a note about something that she had read then got up from her desk and walked over to the doorway of Ethan's playroom. "Ethan are you still not talking to me?"

When she reached the door Ethan scowled at her then continued to play with his trucks. She sort of deserved the attitude he was giving her. Lauren had distracted him while Cassie stuck him with the needle. He felt betrayed by her. Lauren turned when she heard the door to her office open. Bo walked through it and Lauren smiled at her. "Hey."

Bo smiled back and said, "Hey. We need to talk. Do you have time?"

Lauren wasn't able to answer because Ethan got off the floor and ran out of his playroom. "Mom. Mom."

Bo was a little surprised that Ethan was calling for her but she bent down until she was eye level with him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "What buddy? You having fun with Mama?"

Ethan shook his head no then proceeded to tell on Lauren. "Get needle in arm. It hurt. Mama let me get hurt." He held out his arm. "See?"

Bo glanced at Lauren as she tried not to laugh and Lauren just rolled her eyes. Her son was a tattle-tale. Bo looked at his arm and the spot where he had blood drawn was covered with a band-aide. She gave him a small smile and asked, "Does it still hurt?" Ethan nodded his head and Lauren rolled her eyes again. She was certain that Ethan was fine because Cassie had done a perfect draw and had no trouble finding a vein on him. Lauren was certain that he had inherited his dramatic behavior from Bo.

She went to go sit behind her desk while Bo talked with Ethan. Bo tried not chuckle as she talked to Ethan because she knew he was being dramatic but she would hear him out. "Didn't mama also get a needle in her arm?" Ethan nodded then she asked, "Did you ask her if it hurt her? Because if it hurt you then it might have hurt her too."

Ethan thought about that then he walked over to Lauren's desk and asked, "Mama arm hurt too?"

Lauren sighed then told him, "No, my arm doesn't hurt but if yours hurts then I can go get you some ice for it. Do you want some ice?" Ethan pouted and nodded his head. "Okay I'll go get you some ice." She got up and as she walked by Bo, Lauren muttered, "I should change his name to Bo Jr. because that's all he's been today."

Bo chuckled then kissed her cheek. "I will take him with me once we talk."

Lauren smiled. "Thank you so much."

Bo grinned at her and remarked, "I know you can only handle so much of him when he's acting like this."

Lauren nodded in agreement then she left her office so that she could go to the lab and get an ice pack for Ethan. Lauren tried to figure out what Bo wanted to talk about. She probably wanted to find out about Ethan's Fae test and if she had been able to talk to Amara out of the wedding but Lauren wasn't ready to talk about either of those things.

It would take a couple of days before they would know if Ethan was Fae or not and telling Bo that Amara had moved their marriage to the end of the week and their bonding ceremony for the day after tomorrow was not something she was ready to deal with. Lauren walked into the lab and headed for the emergency kit that was hanging on the wall near the door when Cassie called out her name. "Dr. Lewis, do you have a minute?"

Lauren shook her head as she took down the emergency kit. "I don't unfortunately. I have to get Bo Jr. his ice pack or he'll start crying over an imaginary wound."

Cassie rushed over to her and said, "Dr. Lewis it is very important that you see me."

Lauren looked up at her assistant and when she saw the intense look in Cassie's eyes she frowned. "What is it Cassie?"

Cassie took a deep breath then told her, "We have to go into the isolation room."

Lauren got concerned because the last time Cassie had taken one her blood samples to the isolation room the other woman had found out that she was pregnant. The bottom of Lauren's stomach dropped out. She better not be pregnant. It was the last thing she and Bo needed. If she was she was going to murder Bo. The two of them went into the isolation room and once the automatic doors secured behind her Lauren asked, "Cassie, what did you find?"

Cassie walked over to the microscope and an image of a slide was being displayed on the large monitor. "This is your blood the last time we took it which was about nine months ago." Her assistant glanced at her and said, "You should get testing done once every six months to make sure everything is functioning properly, Dr. Lewis." Lauren scowled at the woman. Cassie nodded and remarked, "Right, not the reason why we're here."

Lauren shook her head then studied the slide that was on display. It seemed normal and nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Okay….that slide looks normal and I'm certain that's not why you rushed me in here."

Cassie shook her head and as she changed the slide she said, "I was preparing your blood for genetic testing and it became quite obvious that I didn't need to prepare it." Lauren eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to make sense of what the young woman was trying to tell her, but when the new slide came up on the monitor she saw what Cassie had meant. Her blood cells were no longer human blood cells. Well they were, but they were on their way to not being human blood cells. There were several purplish tinted enzymes that had adhered themselves to the cells and seemed to be changing them into Fae blood cells. Lauren didn't say anything for several seconds and Cassie asked, "Dr. Lewis what's happening to you?"

Lauren swallowed to moisten her dry throat. She stared at the screen for another moment then looked at Cassie as a hypothesis began to form in her mind. "My blood from nine months ago, do we have any more of it?"

Cassie nodded and told her, "We have a few vials of your blood in storage because you wanted to study it to see if carrying a potentially Fae baby had any effects on you."

"And it didn't. I had Eric run a test on me a few months after Ethan was born and everything was normal. My entire pregnancy with him was normal but I have a theory." She looked at Cassie. "Go get the blood from storage then meet me back in here in five minutes." Cassie nodded then rushed out of the isolation room. Lauren looked back at the screen. She was becoming Fae. She didn't know how it was possible but she was going to figure it out.

Lauren walked out of the isolation room and left strict instructions to the others in the lab that no one was to go into it. She got the ice pack that she had left on the table by the door then rushed out the lab. She walked quickly down the hall and to her office. When she entered she told Bo, "I can't talk now, Bo. Something has come up and it needs my immediate attention."

Bo could tell by Lauren's tone that whatever had distracted her must have been big. "Is everything okay? Is someone hurt?"

Lauren shook her head and said, "No it's um-" She was too distracted to go into everything with Bo. "I'll tell you when I get home, but can you take Ethan so I can focus on this?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah. Do you know what time you'll be done?" She had a feeling that she was about to lose Lauren to something major and she wanted to know if the two of them would get the chance to talk tonight. She also wanted to know so that she could mentally prepare herself for the meltdown Ethan would have if Lauren wasn't home before he went to bed.

Lauren walked behind her desk and picked up the folder that contained the notes that she had been reading. "No I don't know when I'll be home." She looked at Bo. "I'll call you if I won't be home on time."

Bo let out an aggravated sigh. "Lauren, we still need to talk though."

"And we will Bo. I just-" Lauren stopped then walked over to Bo. She gave her a kiss then whispered, "I have to do this, Bo. It's big."

Bo sighed in defeat. Lauren wasn't going to be in the right state of mind to hear that she had found her father and mother so she was going to let her go and do what she had to do. "Okay. Just come home tonight. Please."

Lauren nodded then she gave Bo one more kiss before she went into Ethan's playroom. She stooped down and kissed the top of his head. "Ethan, Mom is going to take you while Mama works on something. Be a good boy."

"Mom ice?" He asked as he looked at her. Lauren could still tell that he was still upset with her.

She nodded and told him, "Mom has the ice for your arm." She gave his head another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you," he said with a small giggle. Lauren smiled. Maybe he wasn't that upset with her anymore.

She stood up then walked back into her office. Lauren went over to Bo and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you and don't worry, Bo. I'll be home before nine. Promise."

Bo got a small smile on her face. "I'm going to hold you to that. If you're not home before then I'll call Tamsin and she can drag your ass out of here."Lauren chuckled then as she headed out of her office Bo shouted, "I love you too."

Lauren smiled as she left but it turned into a frown as she walked back to the lab. She was becoming Fae, or something was turning her Fae, or something. Whatever it was, she was going to figure it out and she was going to make sure that it wasn't something that also affected her son. Her day had gone from annoying to downright shit storm in a matter of minutes. Lauren ran her hand over her hair and blew out a breath as she told herself that she was going to manage one fire at a time.

* * *

Bo scowled at the time that was displayed on the cable box. It was close to ten and Lauren still wasn't home. Then to make matters worse when she had called her five minutes ago the call had gone unanswered. Bo would have gone to the lab but she didn't want to bother Tamsin so that she could come keep an ear out for Ethan. He had gone down for bed at his normal time and even though he didn't put up much of a fight he wondered where Lauren was. Bo had just told him that she was at work and he pouted but he didn't ask her again.

That probably pissed Bo off more than anything. Ethan shouldn't have come second to whatever Lauren was doing at the facility. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard the doorknob rattle. Moments later Lauren walked into the house and she looked exhausted. She placed the folders that she was carrying on the small table that was in the foyer. Bo's first instinct was to go help her and go take care of her but then she remembered that she was pissed at Lauren.

She stood up and remarked, "You're late."

Lauren let out an exhausted sigh as she took off her coat.. "I know I am. I know I said I would be home before nine but this-"

"This doesn't take precedent over our son, Lauren," Bo argued. Then she added, "I also needed to talk to you but here you are throwing yourself into something that probably could have waited until tomorrow."

Lauren scoffed and hung up her coat. She didn't want to argue with Bo but between not finding out a solution to what was going with her and not being able to decipher her father's notes she was on short fuse. So if Bo wanted an argument she was going to get one. "And I'm sure what you want to talk about is so important. I'm certain you were going to tell me about another mission that Trick or Evony is going to send you on and who knows if you'll come back alive." She walked into the living room and narrowed her eyes at Bo. "Also, Bo, what I'm doing can't wait until tomorrow. Because it may have an effect on our son, so the sooner I figure this out the sooner I will know how it will effect Ethan."

Bo crossed her arms over her chest. "Save me the bull shit Lauren. You know I haven't taken a dangerous job from Trick or Evony in the last few months. Not with the threat of the elders hanging over our head." She glared at Lauren. "How was I supposed to know what you were doing affected Ethan? You fucking rushed in and told me you had to go while not telling me a damn thing." She snorted a little. "And you claim I'm the one does things without telling you. Looks to me like you're doing the same damn thing."

"That's not fair, Bo. I was-"

"You were what Lauren? You were going to tell me when it was convenient for you?" Bo scoffed. "Some partnership we have. I can't count on you because I never know when you'll get caught up in some great medical discovery." She took a deep breath. "I needed you today Lauren and you couldn't do that for me." Bo realized as much as she was trying to blame Lauren for not being home in time, she was actually blaming her for not being there when she needed her the most and it hurt. Tears formed in her eyes and she refused to cry in front of Lauren. Bo shook her head then headed out of the living room.

Lauren was confused as to why this conversation was going into a tailspin. There had been times before where she had been late coming and though Bo had been upset it normally didn't escalate to Bo leaving. Lauren walked over to where Bo was standing in the foyer and asked, "Bo what happened today? This isn't about Ethan or me working late."

Bo scoffed as she put on her coat. "Now you care." She shot Lauren a glare and said, "I'll tell you when it convenient for me. Until then, I'll be at Kenzi's."

Lauren didn't want Bo to leave because she wasn't certain if the woman would come back. "Bo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening this afternoon. I was surprised by it and-"

"I'm sure you were Lauren," Bo said as she grabbed her keys. She headed for the door and once she opened it she told her, "But it wasn't as surprising as me finding my parents." Then she walked out of the house.

Lauren stood there with a stunned look on her face. Bo had found her parents. She had so many questions but by the time she decided to chase after Bo she realized that it was too late. Bo had sped out of the driveway and down the street. Lauren wanted to chase after Bo, but she couldn't leave Ethan alone and Bo needed some space. She closed the door and locked it then she set the alarms.

Lauren finding out that she was Fae, or turning Fae, was huge, but Bo had been looking for her parents for the longest time now and that was bigger. Lauren covered her face with her hands. She had screwed up and now she needed to fix this thing between her and Bo. Lauren dropped her hands then headed upstairs so that she could get ready for bed but she stopped at Ethan's room first. He was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the fact that he had potentially gained grandparents and that both of his moms were now Fae. Lauren sighed. She wished she was oblivious to the latter so that she could help Bo deal with the former.

Lauren left his room then went to her and Bo's. Lauren set her phone down on the nightstand and she stared at it for a second before picking it up again. She called Bo and when it went to voicemail she left a message. "I'm sorry Bo. I didn't-I-I'm sorry. I put my own stuff before you and Ethan, but I didn't know." She sighed. "That's not an excuse. I knew you wanted to talk to me but, Bo…" Lauren hesitated then she finished in a quiet voice. "I think I'm turning Fae." Lauren closed her eyes and ended the call. "Please call me." She hung up the phone then got up to go take a shower. It was going to be a long, sleepless night for her.

* * *

**Two updates in less than 24 hours and I leave you with this. That's how I operate. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. The Morning After

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Bo woke to the sound of Tamsin and Kenzi's hushed whispers in the kitchen. "What do you mean she just showed up last night?" Tamsin demanded, her voice louder than a whisper.

"It's exactly as I said, Tamsin. She showed up and I wasn't able to ask a lot of questions because of the crying thing, you know?"

That still didn't stop Tamsin from asking, "Did she say anything about Lauren or Ethan? Are they okay?"

Kenzi scoffed. "I think they're fine. That would have been the first thing out of Bo's mouth if anything had happened to either of them."

Bo rolled her eyes and decided to face the music. She stretched out her body then sat up on the couch. "Lauren and Ethan are fine," she said loud enough for the two of them to hear her. She sighed. "Lauren and I sort of got into an argument." Bo rubbed her face then pushed off of the couch. She stretched again then walked into the kitchen. Bo made a beeline for the coffee pot. As she got herself a mug she said, "Lauren got involved with something at work yesterday and instead of telling her that I had found my parents, I let her brush me off thinking she would get home at a reasonable hour so we could talk."

Tasmin snorted. "Yeah, you don't have to be an idiot to know that wasn't going to happen." Bo glared at her then poured herself some coffee.

Kenzi waved her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Wait, Bo, you found your parents?"

Bo smirked at her then held up a finger as she added milk and sugar to her coffee. "I did, but that's only half of it. The icing on all of this is that I when I checked my phone last night, because I couldn't sleep, Lauren had left me a message. It turns out the thing she got involved with is that she thinks she's becoming Fae."

"What?" Both Tamsin and Kenzi exclaimed.

Bo took a sip of her coffee then drew in a slow breath through her teeth. "Yeah it has been one hell of a week in the Dennis-Lewis household."

The two other women didn't say anything and Bo was okay with that. She was still processing everything herself. She had found her parents, and even though she had questions that she wanted answered by Trick, she was still excited to get to know at least her father. And now there was the fact that Lauren could be turning Fae. At least she had a better understanding of why Lauren had blown her off and wanted to dive into figuring this out. Bo turned to pour more coffee in her mug when Kenzi asked, "Bo, how are you feeling about your parents?"

Bo let out a mirthless chuckle. "I'm not certain how I feel about it. I can't land on just one emotion about finding them. I'm excited to have found them. I'm cautious because it could be a setup, and I'm confused since it all seems so easy."

Kenzi walked over and she had an encouraging smile on her face. "But Bo you have finally met your parents which is something you have wanted to do since I first met you."

She was right this had been something Bo had wanted for a long time. Bo shook her head and said, "Let me backtrack. I met my dad." She grimaced. "My mom is in Greece living at my dad's mansion because she is one fry short of a happy meal."

Kenzi scoffed. "She's still at a mansion in Greece. There are worse places to be crazy at."

Bo noticed that Tamsin hadn't said anything and she rolled her eyes. "Go, Tamsin. I know you're more worried about Lauren than you are about me discovering my parents."

Tamsin shook her head and said, "No, Bo, it's not that. I mean I will go check on them after this, but what's bothering me is that you're right. This was too easy. You've been looking for your parents for a while and this just happens to fall in your lap? It's weird."

Bo shrugged then ran her hand through her hair. She wanted to go home and shower. Then she wanted spend some time with Ethan while she and Lauren fixed everything. Bo sighed. "I don't know, Tamsin. Trick told me to go to Hyperion Technologies and meet a Mr. Makos who supposedly knew the whereabouts of my mom. Turns out Mr. Makos is my dad and his name is Hyperion."

"Hyperion?" Tamsin repeated then she shook her head as she laughed. "That's not possible. Hyperion is a legend who died in the Great War. He was one of the greatest fighters that the Dark had. I was under his command but I was moved to another legion. He was an awesome fighter."

Bo got a confused look on her face. "You know Hyperion?"

Tamsin grinned and remarked, "Of course I knew Hyperion. He got drunk with us one night and I kicked his ass in a slap fight." She chuckled. "He was a champ about it though." Tamsin sighed. "But like I said, he's just a legend now."

Bo shook her head and said, "Tamsin, that's the thing. He isn't just a legend. He is alive and two blocks away from the Morrigan's office."

Tamsin scoffed then walked out of the kitchen. "I'm sure he is, Bo. I'm going to go check on Lauren and little dude. You do what you need to and I'll try to keep her from going into the lab so you two can talk." She headed for the front door and shouted, "Later losers."

"You never know what you're going to get with her," Kenzi muttered before she looked at Bo. "So what are you going to do?"

Bo took a deep breath then said, "I'm going to go talk to Lauren so we can work through everything that's hit us. Then I'm going to go see Trick and tell him that Mr. Makos is actually my dad. I'll also see if he has any more info about Hyperion since apparently people thought he was dead."

Kenzi nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. Need me to come with you?"

Bo bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Not for the me and Lauren stuff, but I'll call you when I go see Trick."

Kenzi gave Bo a hug and said, "It'll be okay Bo-Bo. All this will make sense eventually."

Bo hugged her back and smiled. "The sooner it does the easier my life will be."

Kenzi chuckled then said, "Your life has never been easy." They let go of each other. "All right go talk to your woman and neither of you are to leave this time."

Bo gave her a mock salute then headed out of the house. She and Lauren were going to clear up the misunderstanding that occurred between them then they were going to talk about their problems before deciding on how to handle them. Bo nodded to herself. It sounded like a solid plan in her head but how it would actually play out was another story.

* * *

Lauren tried to focus on the file that contained her father's notes, but she wasn't able to. She and Ethan were in the living room and he in his play area playing with his toys and watching cartoons while she sat on the couch. She had stayed home because she hadn't heard from Bo and the two of them needed to talk. She also wanted to apologise for not coming home. As much of a priority it was to find out what was going on with her, her family should never come second to her work. The front door opened and Lauren looked at it. When Tamsin walked in she frowned a bit. Ethan saw her and yelled, "Tam!"

He got up and ran over to her. Tamsin picked him up. "Hey champ. How's your morning going?" She looked at Lauren and Lauren shook her head.

Tamsin listened to Ethan as she walked over to the couch. She sat next to Lauren and said, "Bo's probably going to show up at any minute so I'll take him if you want."

Lauren closed the folder. "Thank you for doing that Tamsin." Tamsin rolled her eyes and Lauren smiled. Of course Tamsin had no problem taking Ethan while she and Bo worked through everything. She sighed and rested her head back on couch. "I screwed up."

"Big time," Tamsin said as she tickled Ethan's side.

Lauren lifted her head. "This is another reason why we shouldn't get married. Bo and I clearly have issues that we need to resolve first."

Tamsin laughed and Ethan reached up to cover her mouth. "Tam shh. Watch George."

She pulled his hand away from her mouth and told him, "Oh, I'll show you George in a second." Tamsin shook her head then kissed the top of Ethan's before she looked at Lauren. "You and Bo are always going to have problems. It's like one of the sacred tenets of you two's relationship. You and Bo must have an epic meltdown every three months or you both can't function." Lauren glared at Tamsin but the woman continued. "But that doesn't mean you two shouldn't get married. If you love her and don't want to be with anyone else then you should do it. And don't do it because of this soul mates crap either."

"Tamsin," Lauren chided half-heartedly. She got that the woman was trying to be honest with her, but she could have used different wording. She sighed. "I do love her and I do want to be with her, because I don't want to be with anyone else, but all this it seems-"

"Soon?" Lauren nodded. "It is if you ask me, but it's not up to me. It up to you and Bo." Tamsin moved Ethan off of her lap then turned to look at Lauren. "I will say this though, you two have been through a ton of stuff that most people don't even deal with in a marriage. I mean she forgave you for keeping her son from her. You accepted the fact that she had to feed from other people since she couldn't feed from you. You two have made it through all the petty arguments. Hell, Bo's accepted me even though she wanted to punch my face at first." She sighed. "You two deserve each other, Lauren. And I'm certain that if things had gone a different way when you guys first met you'd be married by now."

Lauren glared at Tamsin for a second then let her head fall back against the couch. As she looked at the ceiling she thought about what Tamsin had said and she knew the other woman was right. She and Bo had fared through some circumstances that most couples didn't even face and if they had had a normal courtship she would have said yes in a heartbeat. She loved Bo with everything in her and that was before she knew they were soul mates. She sighed. Lauren hated when Tamsin was right.

The front door opened again and Bo walked into the house. She stood in the entryway of the living room. Ethan climbed off the couch and ran over to her. Lauren watched as Bo picked him up and kissed his cheek. She smiled. She was going to marry that woman. Lauren then remembered that she and Bo were going to be doing the ceremony that would fully activate their bond tomorrow. She shook her head. Some days she wished that they were in the middle of nowhere.

Bo's eyes met her and a small smile appeared on her face. Lauren returned the smile. For a second it seemed like the argument that happened between them had just been a figment of their imagination, but Lauren knew better than to think that. Tamsin got up and walked over to Bo. She took Ethan from her she and said, "Come on, champ. You and I are going to go do something fun while your moms talk."

Ethan looked at her and asked, "Go play games?"

Tamsin chuckled. "Yes, we will. But we've got to get Vex if we do that because if we don't he'll throw a tantrum worse than you."

Bo and Lauren laughed as Tamsin went upstairs to get him ready to leave. When they were alone they stared at each other for a long moment then Lauren tossed the folder that was sitting on her lap onto the coffee table. She got up and went over to Bo. When she was standing in front of her, Lauren placed her hand on her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. It lingered for a moment then she pulled back and said, "I'm sorry."

Bo wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her again. This one lasted longer than the one before it. She broke the kiss and smirked. "You're Fae now?"

Lauren sighed and moved away from Bo, but she took hold of her hand and led her into the living room. "We'll talk about that later. You want to tell me about your parents?"

Bo chuckled and remarked, "You can't tell me to worry about something later when it's huge like that."

The two of them sat down on the couch and Lauren said, "I don't have much else to say about it so we're going to talk about your parents."

Bo shook her head and sighed. "If you say so, but yeah, I found my parents." She smiled. "I met my dad yesterday. He's some sort of millionaire tech guy or something." She sat back against the couch and Lauren took hold of her hand. "Trick told me that I was meeting some guy who would have information about my mom since he had been the last person to see her. It turns out that guy is my dad, who Tamsin knows, and he has my mom at his mansion in Greece."

Lauren sat in a stunned silence. She had many questions that she wanted to ask, but she didn't know where to start. Bo had spent so many years looking for her parents and now here they were. She smiled. "Why is your mom at Greece?"

Bo sighed. "She's gone insane according to Hyperion."

"Hyperion?"

Bo nodded. "That's my dad's name."

The name seemed familiar to Lauren, and she couldn't remember where she had heard it before, but then it came to her. "As in Greek mythology Hyperion?" Bo shrugged. Lauren chuckled. Greek mythology wasn't Bo's forte. "Hyperion was a Titan. According to the mythology he and his brothers joined up with other Titans to defeat the Olympians but lost and were imprisoned in Tartarus. Hyperion had control of sky, sun, and moon." Lauren frowned as she thought more about it. "If he's Fae and there is Greek mythology about him...Bo, he's an ancient Fae."

"An ancient what?" Bo asked with a confused look on her.

Lauren chuckled again and she was about to explain but Tamsin came downstairs with Ethan. They came into the living room and Tamsin said, "Okay Ethan, tell your moms you'll see them later."

Lauren got up and kissed him on the cheek then said, "Love you and please behave for Tamsin."

Ethan grinned. "Okay."

Bo went over to them and kissed Ethan's head. "Do what mama said and I love you too."

Ethan nodded then looked at Tamsin. "We go now Tam?"

Tamsin chuckled. "Yeah we're going." She looked at Lauren and Bo. "You two had better solved your issues and talked about everything by the time we get back."

Lauren countered with, "Don't feed him too much sugar, and fries are not a vegetable."

Tamsin rolled her eyes then murmured to Ethan, "Mama is such a party pooper."

Lauren scowled at her and she and Bo watched as the two of them put their coats on before leaving the house. Lauren and Bo went back in the living room and Lauren started to explain what an ancient Fae was to Bo as they sat down on the couch. "Ancient Fae are Fae that have been around for a long time. Like several millennia. There are only a few ancient Fae around, and they stay well hidden, but they are powerful. So powerful that their powers have been exaggerated." She gestured. "This is how we got a lot of the mythology that that is taught." Lauren chuckled and said, "So not only do we have sphinx, blood sage, and succubus in our family but we also have some ancient Fae who we know nothing about." She groaned. "Our son is going to exhibit Fae abilities by the time he's five. Charming his way through kindergarten."

Bo laughed then remarked, "At least we won't have to worry about his grades." Lauren glared at Bo in mock annoyance but then she chuckled. The moment passed and Bo asked, "So Ethan is Fae?"

Lauren sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Bo. We're not going to find out for another few days." She smiled at her. "What are you going to do about your parents?"

Bo blew out a breath then said, "Talk to Trick. Hyperion said she ran away to get away from him. I also want to talk to Hyperion some more. Get to know him a bit more."

"And you're certain that he's your father?" Lauren asked. She didn't doubt Bo, but she knew that the Fae could be manipulative liars and she didn't want Bo to set herself up for something that would only hurt her in the end.

Bo chuckled. "Yeah I'm certain. I get that weird sensation I get when I'm around you, Trick, or Ethan."

Lauren smiled but it fell when she remembered her conversation with Amara. "We're not getting married by the end of month. Amara had actually moved it to the end of this week but I talked her out of it."

Bo scowled and asked, "And how did you talk her out of it exactly?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Bo's jealousy. "I told her that we would complete the bond but I'm not certain if that completely talked her out of the whole marriage thing. Amara is nice and all but she is unpredictable." She sighed then said, "I also want to talk to Trick to know more about the ceremony and what to expect."

Bo leaned over and kissed her. "I guess we should go talk to him while Tamsin has Ethan."

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes then asked, "Are we okay about last night? I'm so sorry Bo I shouldn't have-"

Bo silenced Lauren with a kiss then she pulled back and whispered, "I'm okay about last night. We both went about everything wrong yesterday so we're both to blame. I'm sorry."

Lauren kissed Bo one more time then said, "I'm sorry too."

Bo chuckled then said, "All right enough I'm sorry. Let's go talk to Trick and find out more about our ridiculous family and this even more ridiculous bond ceremony." Lauren nodded in agreement then the two of them got up and left the house once they were ready to go.

* * *

They got to the Dal and Trick was behind the bar joking with Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi. As the two of them approached the bar Kenzi exclaimed, "Aw look at the happy couple. You two work on everything?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "We have." She smiled at Trick. "Bo and I need to talk with you if you're free, Trick."

He nodded and began to make his way from behind the bar. "Certainly. Let's go down to my office." The three of them went down to his office and Bo and Lauren sat on the couch while Trick sat his arm chair. "What can I help you two with?"

Bo looked at Lauren and Lauren said, "You go first because this is something major for you."

Bo chuckled and took hold of her hand. She sighed then said, "You sent me to go talk to Mr. Makos about my mom."

Trick smiled. "Yes was he able to help you?"

Bo glanced at Lauren then said, "Yeah, yeah he was." She bit her bottom lip before revealing, "He's my father, Trick, and his name is Hyperion." Trick's eyes grew wide when he heard the name. That made Bo anxious but she still continued. "He said that my mom had run away from you. Is that true?"

Trick blew out a heavy breath and looked away from them. Lauren glanced at Bo and she could tell that she was eager to hear what Trick had to say, but at the same time Lauren could tell that he wasn't ready to talk about this. She gave Bo's hand a reassuring squeeze and said, "Trick we can come back to this if you need…."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm fine Lauren, but thank you." Trick drew in a breath then sighed. "Bo, I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I didn't know how. I had lost your trust because I didn't tell you about Ethan-"

"But you could have told me when you had first told me about my mother," Bo pointed out, her voice raising a little.

Trick shook his head. "No, I couldn't have Bo. At the time I had told you about Lauren's request for you to stay away from her and everything snowballed from there. There was no good time." He cleared his throat. "Your mother and I had a falling out after the death of your grandmother. I wanted her to join me in hiding, but she didn't want to. The war had just ended and I thought it would be for the best if we went into hiding. Aife had other ideas and she took off. She said that she wasn't going to be my prisoner." He scoffed. "I should have known that the ruthless bastard was behind all this."

"That ruthless bastard cares more about her than you ever did," Bo argued. "He looked for her. He loves her and that's more than I can say for you. Did you even try to look for her, Trick?"

Lauren saw the remorse expression on Trick's face and she placed her hand on Bo's shoulder. "Bo, take a moment." Bo sat back against the couch and Lauren sighed. "Trick did you know about Hyperion and Aife?"

He shook his head. "No. I didn't." Trick looked at Bo and desperation shone in his eyes. "Bo you have to believe me. I tried looking for her. For centuries I looked for your mother, but I was always too late, then I lost her. That was a couple hundred years after the war." Trick sighed. "I honestly thought she was dead."

Bo rolled her eyes and she got up to pace. She couldn't believe this. Hyperion had been right. The entire story was true. "Did you know that she was in love with Hyperion or that she spent centuries with him?"

"I had no idea, Bo," Trick said as he sat back in his chair. "I heard Hyperion had died in the Great War at the Final Battle. I didn't think he was still alive and I had no idea your mother had any connections…."He shook his head. "I had no idea."

Bo scoffed. "Of course you didn't." She wanted to walk out of Trick's office and go talk to Hyperion so that she could find out more about her mother and him. She sat down next to Lauren and Lauren took hold of her hand. With her hand in Lauren's she felt more centred but the trust had been between her and Trick was unsteady once again. She drew in a deep breath then said, "You should have told me about the falling out, Trick. Instead you lied to me again."

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand. "Go upstairs and take a breather." Bo looked at her and she nodded. "You need it Bo. It obvious that you can't be around Trick. I'm going to talk to him about the bonding ceremony."

Lauren was right so she nodded then leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Bo walked over to the stairs and went up to the barroom without saying anything to Trick. She couldn't say anything to him because if she did, she was only going to let out her anger towards him.

Lauren watched as Bo headed up the stairs and when she heard the door of the office close she glared at Trick. "You had time to tell her this. Why didn't you? We have done enough lying to her. Bo doesn't deserve this."

Trick sighed and told her, "Everything happened with you, her, and Ethan and we never talked about it again."

Lauren shook her head. "I understand Trick but you should have told her. I hope she forgives you because she hasn't forgiven Dyson."

Trick blew out a sigh then asked, "I'll talk to her. What did you want to know about the bonding ceremony?"

"What happens during it? Bo and I are supposed to complete the bonding ceremony tomorrow since we've partially activated-"

"You've activated it? How?" Trick wondered.

Lauren took a deep breath then said, "When I was figuring out an effective birth control so Bo and I could be intimate I discovered that a little of Bo's blood with the normal formula made it effective. However doing that seems to have activated our bond. Bo can sense me and I'm more in tune with her than I thought I would ever be. At least more than when she found out about Ethan."

Trick hummed and nodded as he thought about what she said. He then cleared his throat. "Well Lauren, the soul mate bond ceremony is quick and typically done as part of the wedding. Bo would take some of your blood then you would take some of hers. Other than that I'm not aware of any other side effects or drawbacks."

Lauren sighed. The ceremony seemed simple enough but it was all the things that wasn't documented that she was concerned with. "I'm certain you will be at the ceremony tomorrow?"

Trick furrowed his eyebrows. "So are you and Bo getting married tomorrow?"

A small chuckle escaped Lauren. "We're not supposed to be but I talked about this with Amara so I'm not certain. I still need to tell Bo."

"When do you plan to do this?"

Lauren glanced up at the ceiling and said, "I'm going to do it once we go up." She looked at him and sighed. "Give her time Trick. She's been lied to, betrayed, and a number of other things within the last year. You have to understand where she is coming from."

Trick gave a solemn nod. "I do understand."

Lauren got up from the couch. "Give her space and don't try to force anything for her." Trick nodded again. Lauren chuckled then said, "I'm going to go tell Bo about our bonding ceremony."

"I'll come with you," Trick said as he got up from his chair.

The two of them went up to the bar and Lauren found Bo sitting with Kenzi and Hale. She didn't look as upset as she had been but she wasn't happy. Lauren walked over to where she was and she gave her kiss then said, "I have to tell you something."

Bo looked at her and there was a slight scowl on her face. "What? Is this bonding ceremony going to kill us or something?"

Lauren ran her hand over Bo's hair and said, "Don't say things like that because who knows." She cleared her throat. "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Bo squinted her eyes a little. "What do you mean?"

Lauren took a deep breath then said, "I told Amara that we would complete our bond tomorrow."

"We're getting married?" Bo asked as a small smile broke out on her face.

Seeing that smile caused a knot to form in Lauren's stomach. Bo's hopes were high even though Lauren had told her that she wasn't ready to get married. Lauren sighed. If this was going to make Bo happy then she was going to do it. Lauren returned the smile and told her, "Yes, yes we're going to get married."

Bo jumped off the barstool then wrapped her arms around Lauren for a tight hug. She pulled back and took hold of her face so that she could give her a deep, passionate kiss. Lauren held onto Bo's waist and moaned. It was being in Bo's arms that solidified the decision for her. She loved Bo and Bo loved her. It was all that mattered. Not them being soul mates or anything else. Bo broke this kiss and smiled. "I love you so much."

Lauren grinned then gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too, Bo."

Bo gave Lauren another kiss but it came to a quick end when Kenzi let out a loud whoop then slapped the top of the bar. "Trickster, drinks for everyone. We've got to celebrate these two lovebirds getting hitched."

Lauren rolled her eyes and Bo chuckled then said, "I would like to celebrate, but Lauren and I need to make a stop before Tamsin and Vex bring Ethan home."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Bo smiled and said, "You'll see." She looked at Kenzi. "Maybe we can do something for the after the wedding."

Kenzi chuckled and said, "I highly doubt that with little man running around, but do know that we are going to celebrate you and Lauren getting married."

Bo gave her best friend a quick hug. "Thanks Kenz. You're the best."

"Anytime Bo-Bo."

They let go of each other and Bo took hold of Lauren's hand and said, "All right let's go."

As they walked out of the bar Lauren got a sceptical look on her face. She had no idea what Bo was up to but she was going to go along with it. The two of them got into Bo's car and she asked, "Where are we going Bo?"

Bo grinned. "I'm going to take you to go meet Hyperion."

Lauren shook her head. "What?"

Bo chuckled then repeated, "I'm taking you to go meet Hyperion. I think as my future wife you should want to meet my father."

Lauren bit her lip then asked, "Are you sure you're ready to do this Bo? I mean we don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's an ancient and he's your father."

"I know. So why don't we get to know him?" Bo said with a small grin.

Lauren wasn't sure about this. Bo had only met man yesterday and now she was ready to have father-daughter bonding moment. Lauren had her doubts, but Bo had to get to know her father. She sighed then smiled, "Okay, but let me call Tamsin to let her know that we'll be out longer."

Bo smiled and started the car. She couldn't wait for Lauren to meet Hyperion, and more than anything, she couldn't wait to get to know her father better.

* * *

**Cliffhanger over! But I've planted seeds of doubt. I know, i'm terrible lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Hyperion Has Some Baggage

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren gazed up at the towering, all glass building that was across the street from the parking lot. It was a lot bigger than the building that Evony owned. She drew in a deep breath then looked at Bo. "Are you sure you want to do this? I feel like we should find out more about him before we drop in for a surprise visit."

Bo turned off the car and smiled at Lauren. "I agree, but after everything with Trick, I want to talk with him some more. I feel if we have a conversation with him, and get to know more about him, then we can get a good idea on if Hyperion's trouble or not."

Lauren sighed. Bo was right. This was the quickest way for them to determine if Hyperion had some dark intentions or if Bo had genuinely found her father. She nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. "You're right." She took Bo's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go see your father."

Bo grinned at her. They got out of the car and headed into the building. The two of them walked up to the main reception desk and the same woman from yesterday was manning it. Bo rolled her eyes. She hoped Hyperion had informed the woman of Bo's return. She and Lauren reached the desk and Bo smiled at her. "Hi my name is Bo Dennis and I'm-"

"Oh, so you're Bo," the woman remarked as she picked up a small brown envelope that was sitting her desk. She held it out to Bo. "The boss's assistant said that you would be coming and to give you this."

Bo's eyebrow furrowed as she took the envelope. She glanced at Lauren and she shrugged. Bo opened the envelope and pulled out an access card. The creases on her forehead deepened. "I'm sorry, but what is this?"

The woman smiled at her and said, "That is an access card. It gives you access to the private floors of the building which would be floors twenty-nine and thirty. I'll call the boss's assistant and let her know that you're here."

Bo bit her bottom lip as she stared at the card then she looked at the woman. "Should I just go up and wait or should I stop by his office?"

The woman let out a small chuckle. "You can do whichever you like. You have been given all access to the building per the instruction of the boss's assistant."

Bo nodded and gave her a brief smile. She turned and looked at Lauren. "I guess we should check and see if he isn't busy."

Lauren nodded and took hold of her hand. "Sounds like a good idea." They made their way over to the elevators. Lauren smirked at Bo. "He's given you access to the building."

Bo chuckled. "Yeah, it's a little weird since I had to use a persuading touch to even get to him yesterday." Bo caught the slight scowl that was on Lauren's face and said, "I just used my thrall. That's all I did. I promise."

Lauren gave her a quick playful glare. "That better have been all you did, Bo." She smiled. "I think this is his way of letting you know that he wants to build a relationship with you."

Bo grinned and asked, "You really think so?"

Lauren nodded. "I think so. I mean it's the only thing that makes sense really. If he was trying to kill you, or something, giving you access to his inner sanctum wouldn't really be helpful." She frowned. "Or he's doing it to lull you into a false sense of security."

Bo shot her incredulous look. "Jeez, you really know how to dash a girl's hopes."

Lauren let out a small laugh. "I'm just trying to keep things in perspective for you."

"I'm sure you are." They reached the bank of elevators and Bo pressed the up button. "Let's just hope this isn't a setup."

Lauren only hummed. There was no other way for them to figure out what Hyperion was up to so this was something that she and Bo were going have to do. The elevator came and they went up to the twenty-third floor. When it arrived on the floor and the doors glided open Lauren remarked, "This place is subtle. Unlike Evony's. Her building has lots of flash and filled with things that Ethan loves to break."

Bo chuckled then commented, "The long hallway though is a bit much."

"I think it may have something to do with the architecture in ancient Greece. The architecture during that time was beautiful and long halls, gardens, and open spaces were a central part of it." Lauren shrugged. "Probably makes him feel like he is at home."

Bo smiled and asked, "You're a secret Greek history buff?"

Lauren gave her shoulder a gentle nudge with her own. "I like all history." They reached the waiting area of the floor and she and Bo walked over to the receptionist's desk.

Bo cleared her throat and the dark haired woman behind it looked up at them. She smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Dennis."

Bo gave the woman a polite smile though she wanted to grin. It appeared that the woman had changed her tone since Bo had met with Hyperion. "It's good to see you again. Is he available? I thought I would talk to him."

The woman sighed and said, "I'm afraid-"

She stopped talking when one of the frosted glass doors of Hyperion's office opened. The man walked out and smiled at Bo as he held up a finger. "Listen, Greg, we'll talk later about the Malaysian project next quarter. Right now the projected numbers don't seem promising enough for me to invest. Also the political backlash," he shook his head, "it's not worth the risk. But like I said, we'll talk about it later." He nodded then told the man goodbye. Hyperion grinned and walked over to Bo and Lauren. "You're back." He looked at Lauren, "And you've brought a friend."

Bo nodded and said, "Yes, I am back. I talked with Trick and you were right."

Hyperion sighed. "I didn't want to be right, Bo."

She shrugged. "It's something that we'll deal with later." Bo looked at Lauren and smiled, "In the meantime, this is Lauren. She is my fiancée."

A wide smile came to Hyperion's face and he said something in Greek before he exclaimed, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He scolded Bo in a joking manner. "You could have told me about your beautiful fiancée yesterday. I would have invited the two of you out to dinner so that we could talk and get to know one another." He shook his head and scoffed. "Forget it. We'll do it now."

Hyperion looked at his assistant. "Jenna, cancel the rest of my appointments for the day. If anyone puts up a fuss let me know and I'll take care of it later. As for now, I'm going to take my beautiful daughter and her lovely fiancée out to eat." He looked at Bo and Lauren and grinned. "I would cook but unfortunately I'm not properly prepared to host guests, but I will be next time."

Lauren was surprised by Hyperion's behaviour. He was an ancient Fae who wasn't arrogant and didn't have an air of self-importance about himself. He was actually genuine. Lauren saw the happiness shining in his eyes and it stunned her. Most Fae kept their emotions guarded, but here he was displaying them on his sleeve and joking with them. She couldn't help but to like the man. Lauren gave Hyperion a polite smile and said, "Next time we will host if you would like."

Hyperion smiled at her. "I would be honoured. If you ladies would give me a moment to wrap up a few things then we can be on our way." Lauren and Bo were about to head for one of the couches that was in the reception area but Hyperion stopped them. "No, no, no. Come into my office. The three of us can talk while I close up shop for the day."

Bo chuckled as she and Lauren followed Hyperion into his office. "You don't have to cancel your day for us if you're busy. We only came to talk to you."

Hyperion sat behind his massive, glass desk as they sat down on the couch that was in the sitting area. He chuckled. "Are you kidding me, Bo? Of course I'm going to cancel my day for you. I just found out that I had a daughter so I'm going to take every chance I can to get to know you and your fiancée." Bo smiled at Lauren and he asked, "Have you two started planning the wedding yet?"

Bo looked at Lauren and she shrugged, leaving it to Bo to decide if she wanted to tell Hyperion that they were getting married tomorrow. Bo bit her bottom lip then chuckled a little. "It's a little complicated."

Hyperion looked up from his computer and asked, "Complicated how? Not enough time to plan for it? Or are you two fighting about dates?"

Lauren let out a small scoff and mumbled, "Like I would waste time arguing about wedding dates."

Bo rolled her eyes then got up from the couch. "It's complicated because we've run into some issues with the council of elders."

"The elders," Hyperion said with a small scoff. "They're pointless in this day and age. I don't keep up with Fae politics, but it's nice to see that they've finally gotten out of dark ages."

Lauren nodded in agreement. "I have to say the same."

Bo smiled. "You know, Lauren is the main reason for why the Fae have changed."

Hyperion went back to work on his computer. "Really now? What could you have possibly done to get the council to change their ways? You're just a human, I think." He glanced at Lauren and smirked. "Something about that is off."

Lauren smiled at him and said, "It is being looked into. And I got pregnant."

"Ah. Bo did tell me that I had a grandson. That asking his other mother comment now makes sense." He chuckled then Hyperion got a proud smile on his face. "Even if he isn't biologically my grandson I'll love him as if he was. Is his father in the picture or was this due to something else?"

Lauren understood what he wasn't saying and said, "No, nothing like that at all. I mean I was a former slave of the Light, but due to me being a valuable asset, the former Ash protected me from such things."

Hyperion nodded. "I'm glad to hear that you were treated better than some humans. So, your son's father is in the picture then?"

Bo cleared her throat then pressed her lips together before she said, "Actually, Hyperion, I um...I got Lauren pregnant."

The ancient Fae stared at them both for several long seconds and then Hyperion began to laugh. It was a deep laugh that shook his whole body. As he tried to catch his breath he said, "Forgive me for my assumptions. I forget that medical technology has come a long-"

"It wasn't by medical technology. I used my succubus powers," Bo said interrupting Hyperion's apology.

There was a small smile still on his face as he looked between Lauren and Bo then it fell as he asked, "Are you serious?" Both Lauren and Bo nodded. Hyperion sat back in his chair and mumbled, "I have never-Succubae don't have that type of power. I would know. I've lived quite a long time."

Bo shrugged then sat down on the couch next to Lauren. "I do."

Hyperion gawked at her and muttered, "Incredible." He got up and walked over to the sitting area. "You must be extremely powerful." He shook his head and let out a small laugh. "I mean now that I think about it your bloodline is wrought with power. Your grandfather is the Blood King. Your grandmother was a powerful succubus. Then my blood is running through you, and that's not even mentioning the raw power I hold." Hyperion let out a soft scoff. "No wonder you were able to get a woman pregnant using your powers."

Bo was having a hard time gauging if he believed that was a good or bad thing but he seemed to think it was funny. Bo nodded then remarked, "Thanks for pointing all that out. Now Lauren's going to have a freak out."

Lauren held up her hand. "But I won't do it in front of you."

Hyperion laughed and Lauren and Bo laughed with him. He shook his head. "Thank you for that." He sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair that was next to the couch. "Are you two okay with all of this? I mean, I'm overwhelmed by this and it isn't my life."

Lauren sighed then gave him a small smile. "We deal with everything that comes our way. The Fae likes to throw everything at once."

"This is true," Hyperion said with a slight nod. "So, if I understand this, Bo is a super succubus that has the capability to get you pregnant. How is that even possible? Like have the Ash or the Morrigan even looked into this?"

Bo looked at Lauren and Lauren sighed. "They haven't looked into it because Bo isn't aligned, and we've tried looking into it but, again, it's complicated."

Hyperion looked at the both of them with an uncertain look. Bo saw that he was trying to figure out what to say, but she knew there wasn't much to say because there was a lot for them to cover. Bo just didn't know if she was ready to go there with him yet. She took a deep breath then said, "It's a lot of back story to all of this and it's too much to cover at once."

Hyperion nodded but his eyebrow furrowed. "You're unaligned? What does that mean?"

Bo chuckled a little. "I haven't chosen Light or Dark. I'm neutral."

"They've allowed you to do that?" Hyperion exclaimed. "How are you not dead? They would have made you go through some ridiculous test."

Bo chuckled and told him, "I was under the radar for a long time then I had to go into hiding after I killed the Morrigan's pet. But when I came back Trick covered me and pointed out how me being neutral helped him and the Morrigan politically. So she didn't kill me and they didn't make me go through the trials."

Hyperion stared at her and shook his head. "Unbelievable." He let out a small chuckle. "I must meet the new Ash and Morrigan because they've clearly been making changes left and right."

Lauren grinned and remarked, "It's all my fault. I got pregnant by a wild succubus."

Bo chuckled then bit her lip. "Also I don't think you'll be fond of the new Ash."

"Why not?"

Bo glanced at Lauren and she nodded. She sighed and told him, "Trick is the new Ash."

"What?" Hyperion shouted. "That man should not be in a position of power. The last time he was thousands upon thousands of Fae died in a war that his side caused. How the hell did he come to be in this position? How could the elders be so blind and let this happen?"

Bo sat there in a stunned silence and Lauren bit her bottom lip. She knew that wasn't going to be able to answer those questions. She had no idea how Trick had become the new Ash but she did. Lauren cleared her throat and said, "He was the obvious choice."

Hyperion got up and scoffed, "That's bull shit. How is the Blood King an obvious choice? Do they not know the bloodshed that is on his-"

"He went into hiding, Hyperion. Eventually the backlash of the war faded away and he proved that he wasn't that person anymore," Lauren explained hoping that she would be able to get him to see reason. "Trust me when I say that he has changed."

Bo snorted and Lauren glared at her but she rolled her eyes. Trick may not be causing wars that killed thousands, but he was still in the deception game, and in Bo's opinion that was worse than any war.

Hyperion stared at her and he was quiet for a second then he said, "I do not care." He drew in a deep breath. "Had the Blood King not been so vicious and brutal in his war and only cared about expanding his kingdom then I wouldn't have-" He stopped short and both Lauren and Bo were confused as to why. Bo saw the tears glistening in his eyes and she realised why he was angry. This wasn't about the wars themselves. It was about her mother.

"Aife," Bo said in a soft whisper. She sighed. "This is about her isn't it?"

Hyperion cleared his throat and said, "I wish not to discuss it with you. If you'll excuse me I just thought of a matter I need to attend to."

Bo got up from the couch and as she walked over towards him a strong wind started to blow. She was confused for a moment then she realised that it was Hyperion causing it and before she knew it he was gone in a puff of white smoke. Lauren walked over to Bo, who was waving away the smoke. Bo looked at her and said, "So that's my dad."

"He's protective of your mother and he blames Trick for what happened to her." She sighed. "This isn't good Bo."

Bo got a confused look on her face and asked, "What am I supposed to do Lauren? He's right you know? Trick isn't someone who should be in a position of power. He has lied and deceived me numerous times, add in his history, it makes it hard for me not to agree with Hyperion."

Lauren sighed. "But you have to understand that Trick has also done a lot of good since the war. Bo, Trick isn't at fault for everything that he hasn't told you. I am. Had I not done everything that I did Trick would have told you everything. This is my fault."

Bo stared at her then she sighed. "Let's go home."

Lauren nodded. Bo and Hyperion needed to see that Trick wasn't the person he used to be and Bo was only mad with him because of what he had done for her. Lauren didn't know what she was going to do to fix everything, but she wasn't going to let Hyperion's grudge be the reason why her family was torn apart.

* * *

Lauren stood at the island in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for the stir-fry that she was going to make for dinner. She was also on the phone with Trick. "You need to speak with him and let him know how much you regret what you did in regards to Aife."

Trick sighed in her ear. "I don't know if that is going to change how he feels about me, Lauren." He paused then continued, "To be honest I think he's right to feel that way. I tried to control her instead of asking her what she wanted it and that lead to this disaster."

Lauren heard the guilt in his tone and she stopped cutting the vegetables. "Then you need to tell him that. I think you, him, and Bo need to sit down and the three of you need to air out everything. I feel like if you don't it will lead to a complication that will not only affect this family, but also the Fae."

Trick sighed again then told her, "I will think about it Lauren."

A small smile came to Lauren's face. That was better than the firm no that he had been telling her. "Thank you Trick. I will talk to Bo and try to get her to agree to meeting with you and Hyperion."

"I hope you will be able to work something out," Trick said with a small chuckle.

Lauren was about to say something but then she noticed how quite it was on the main floor of the house. It shouldn't have been that quite since Ethan was in the living room playing. She tilted her head to see if maybe he was playing with his toys but she didn't hear anything. "Trick, I'm going to have to get off the phone. Ethan is being quiet."

Trick chuckled. "That is never a good sign. Let me know what Bo says about the meeting."

Lauren nodded. "Of course. I will talk to you later." He told her bye then she hung up the phone. Lauren headed into the living room and it was empty. She frowned then called out, "Ethan..."

She heard him giggling and running on the second floor of the house. Her frown worsened. Bo had left the gate to stairs open and Ethan had gone up them. She shook her head. Lauren wasn't able to yell at Bo because she was down in the basement training with Tamsin. She sighed and headed up to the second floor.

When she reached the top of the stairs Lauren heard Ethan playing in his room and she smiled. She was glad that he wasn't in her and Bo's room. She walked to his room then leaned against the doorway as she watched him with a grin on her face. Ethan was playing with a few of his cars and singing some song he had heard on one of kids' shows that he watched. Lauren found him too adorable to scold him, but she did clear her throat then asked, "Ethan what are you doing upstairs by yourself?"

He held up the two cars that were in his hands and said, "Play cars."

Lauren smiled at him. "I can see that. Let's take your cars downstairs so Mama can finish cooking dinner. Okay?"

Ethan got up from the floor then walked over to her and held up his arms. "Mama up, peas?"

Lauren bent down and picked him up. She kissed his cheek then told him, "You're getting too big for me to carry."

"Not big," Ethan told her as they walked out of his room.

Lauren chuckled. "Yes you are." They went downstairs and she set Ethan down in the living room then went back over to the stairs to close the gate. She had just locked it in place when the doorbell rang. Lauren let out a frustrated breath. There was no way that she was going to get dinner done if she kept getting interrupted. She walked over to the door and answered it. Once the door was opened Evony walked in and exclaimed, "You and Bo are getting married tomorrow?"

"E!" Ethan shouted before he came running over to her.

Lauren closed the front door. "Yes, we are, and it is so wonderful for you to come over to congratulate us."

Evony gave her a pointed look as she picked up Ethan, who was talking a mile a minute about something. She smiled at him. "Give me a second little E." She looked at Lauren. "I didn't come to congratulate you. I came to ask if you had gone crazy. You're seriously going through with it?"

Lauren was surprised by Evony's question and was hesitant to answer. "Uh...yeah. I mean Bo and I have partly activated our soul mate bond. I only wanted to finish the activation of it, but I figured we should just get married."

Evony scoffed. "You cannot get married in some shotgun wedding at the Dal because a Fae elder told you to. Weddings take planning and time."

Lauren stood there, stunned by Evony being against her and Bo getting married. Or at least them getting married in a rush. "I mean I would love to take the time to plan a wedding, Amara is bent on-"

"Amara can kiss my well toned ass," Evony argued, cutting Lauren off.

"Ass!" Ethan shouted and Lauren sighed. His vocabulary wasn't going to remain swear free for a long.

Evony looked at him and said, "We don't say that Ethan."

He pouted. "Sorry."

She kissed his forehead then looked at Lauren. Lauren smiled at her. "You actually disciplined him."

Evony chuckled and told her, "Even I know that ass shouldn't be in a two year-old's vocabulary." Lauren rolled her eyes. Evony may have corrected him, but that still didn't stop her from saying the word. "You are not marrying Bo tomorrow."

Lauren shook her head and told her, "It's not that simple, Evony. Also why are you so against it?"

The two of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I'm against it because considering all the crap the Fae have put you and Ethan through, I think you deciding when you get married to your baby mama should be something that you and Bo determined together."

Lauren couldn't argue with that but she said, "I know, and you're right, but Bo and I have decided that this will be fine. I mean our bond has been partly activated, and then on top of that, she proposed to me before we landed in this gigantic mess. So I'm fine and Bo is more than okay. We're okay, Ev."

Lauren found Evony caring about her and Bo a little funny because she went through great lengths to make sure everyone knew that she was a ball busting bitch. Evony shook her head. "How did you activate the bond with Bo?"

Lauren smirked a little. "A little bit of her blood is in my birth control and it's causing some strange things to happen. However, I don't know if the strange things are being caused by her blood or if it's something to do with my genetics." Lauren sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch. "It would be nice to figure all this out, but unfortunately I don't have the time. I have a forced wedding to get through then I have to help get everything smoothed out with Bo, her dad, and Trick so who knows-"

"Wait a minute," Evony said cutting her off. "The succubus found her dad?"

Lauren sat her head up and nodded. "That she did. Trick said that you had given him the contact."

Evony's eyebrow went up. "I did. For some nerd at that technology company that's two blocks from my building."

Lauren chuckled. Evony not knowing who she had sent Bo to see was comical because she was always well informed. She grinned at her. "I want to say Hyperion is a bit of nerd, but I have to get to know him better. It turns out your contact was Bo's father."

Evony gawked at her. "Hyperion?" She looked at Ethan who was sitting peacefully on her lap watching on TV. "He is Hyperion's grandson?"Lauren nodded and Evony began to laugh. "I can't believe this."

Lauren was missing the point so she asked, "You can't believe what?"

Evony caught her breath then said, "We had a brief fling when I was younger. It was nothing special. Just a quick roll in the-"

"I get the point, Evony," Lauren remarked. She didn't need to expose Ethan to Evony's sexcapades, nor did she want to hear about them. "It's a small world is starting to become quite literal these days. How did you not know?"

Evony shrugged. "It's not something that would have kept my interest so I really didn't care. Just helping out the Ash." She smiled at Lauren. "What's going on with him, Bo, and the Blood King?"

Lauren let out an aggravated groan and rubbed her face. "I need to go finish making dinner, so we have to go into the kitchen."

Evony rolled her eyes in annoyance then she moved Ethan from her lap and onto the couch, but as soon as she sat him down he crawled back over to her and whined, "E, play peas?"

Lauren sighed then said, "Ethan, Auntie E and I have to go talk. She'll play when we finish okay?"

Ethan pouted and Evony tickled his stomach. "Be good or I won't get you a present."

He squealed with laughter and he said, "'Kay, be good. Stop!"

It still amazed Lauren any time she watched Evony with Ethan. It was so bizarre and surreal, but completely adorable. Evony got off the couch and followed Lauren into the kitchen. "Hyperion fell in love with Bo's mom and he blames Trick for what happened to her."

"What happened to her?" Evony asked as she slipped onto one of the stools that were in front of the kitchen island.

Lauren went back to cutting up the peppers that she had been slicing. "She's gone insane according to him and it's Trick's fault because she's his daughter."

Evony hummed and tapped her nail on the counter of the island. "And we're certain he's Bo's father?"

Lauren nodded as she sliced through the pepper. "Yep. She feels the bond with him." She stopped cutting to study the other woman for a moment then asked, "Do you think I should recommended for some more solid evidence?"

"I don't know. It just seems so sudden considering how long she's been looking for her parents." Evony chuckled. "Then again she wasn't as well connected as she is now, and she was on my shit list for the longest time."

"Was?" Lauren asked with a small smirk. "Be honest here Ev, I know you're still out to kill her."

Evony rolled her eyes. "I'm not out to kill her. It's just that she doesn't do well with dry assignments." She scoffed. "You need to keep an eye on her. You've always wondered where Ethan got his fearlessness from well look no further than his other mother. "

Lauren resumed cutting up the vegetables and remarked, "I know. I have a recent reminder of that." She sighed. Lauren began to think that she should suggest to Bo that she and Hyperion should have testing done just to make sure everything was on the up and up. It wasn't that she didn't believe Bo about the bond she felt with Hyperion, she just wanted to be sure for everyone's sake.

"Mom, Mom," Ethan started to yell and Lauren's eyebrows furrowed. Sometimes the bond between Bo and Ethan unnerved her. There would be times where he could feel her presence before she entered a room.

When Ethan didn't come running into the kitchen Lauren became even more confused, and so did Evony. "Why is he calling for Bo?"

Lauren wiped her hands on a dishtowel and said, "I'm not certain since she's downstairs training with Tamsin." The doorbell rang and Lauren let out an annoyed breath. "I'm never going to be able to finish cooking fricking dinner."

Evony laughed and Lauren walked out of the kitchen to go answer the door. Lauren found Ethan standing by the front door. Her confusion worsened. "Ethan, what are you doing?"

He grinned at her and pointed at the front door. "Mom home."

Lauren got a small smile on her face. "Sweetie, Mom's downstairs training with Tam."

Ethan shook his head. "No. Mom come home."

The door bell rang again and Lauren picked Ethan up then looked out the peephole. Normally she didn't because there were only a handful of people who would be coming over and they all had a key. She smiled when she saw Hyperion standing on the front porch. She unlocked the door then opened it. Hyperion had a smile on his face. "I'm sorry to disturb you and Bo, but I felt bad about how I was towards the two of you earlier and I wanted to apologize."

Lauren started to say something but Ethan asked, "Where mom? Mama, Mom come home?"

Lauren was unable to stop the small chuckle that came from her. "Ethan give me a second." She moved to let Hyperion in. "Come in. You're not bothering us. I'm just trying to get dinner started."

Hyperion chuckled and remarked, "I'm sorry to disrupt that." Lauren closed the front door and she noticed that he was staring at Ethan and she tried not to smile. Hyperion glanced at her. "That's him isn't it?" Lauren nodded. Hyperion covered his mouth and said, "He's perfect."

Lauren laughed then as she caught her breath she said, "He is far from perfect, but he can be when he's behaving."

Lauren glanced at Ethan and saw the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. He looked at her and said, "Feel Mom."

"I know you can. Hold on for a second." She looked at Hyperion. "You can have a seat in the living room. Let me go get Bo. She's training in the basement."

Hyperion nodded and made his way into the living room. She walked into the kitchen and said, "We have a visitor, Evony. You should go say hi to them."

Evon got a sceptical look on her face. "And who is this visitor?"

Lauren opened the door that led to the stairs for the basement. "One you might be familiar with," she replied with a grin. Then she shouted down the stairs, "Bo can you come up here please?" She looked at Evony. "Are you coming?"

Lauren went through the dining room and headed into the living room. She sat in the recliner with Ethan and said to Hyperion, "Bo will be up in a minute." She chuckled. "Ethan is having a hard time understanding what's going on. You feel like Bo to him because of the bond, but I think he'll be able to differentiate between you two once she's in the same room."

Hyperion laughed and apologised to Ethan. "I'm sorry for the confusion little guy." He then asked, "What is she training for?

Lauren smiled and told him, "To stay in shape and making sure she's on top of her fighting skills. Sometimes her work for Trick and Evony can be dangerous."

Hyperion nodded but wondered, "Does she do a lot of dangerous work often for him and...Evony did you say?" He frowned. "That name sounds awfully familiar."

"As it should considering you were saying it over and over the several days that we spent with each other," Evony remarked as she slinked into the room.

Lauren rolled her eyes then chided, "Evony, my son."

Evony waved her off as she sat next to Hyperion. "He's fine Lauren." She smirked at the man sitting next to her. "How have you been darling? What has it been a hundred years or so?"

Hyperion chuckled and shook his head. "Possibly more and you look as young as ever. How do you know Bo and Lauren?"

Evony flipped her hair over her shoulder and Lauren rolled her eyes so hard she thought they would get stuck like that. "I've saved Lauren a few times and Bo does work for me."

"And what work do you have her doing? I'm certain it's something that Lauren would have to approve of. " Hyperion said and there was a mixture of amusement and curiosity in his tone.

Evony smirked at him then winked at Lauren. "Only the jobs that put her natural talents to use."

Lauren let out an exasperated breath. "Evony, please."

"Oh calm down, Lauren, I'm only kidding." She chuckled. "Bo works for me in a political aspect. She gets her hands dirty for me."

Ethan looked up at Lauren. "Mama, where Mom Bo?"

Lauren could see that the bond between him and Hyperion was upsetting. "She's downstairs. She'll be up in a minute."

He put his hand on his chest. "Feel her."

She nodded. "I know you do, but it's not her. It's Hyperion." She pointed at the man sitting on the couch and told him, "He's your grandpa."

Ethan's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her for a second before looking at Hyperion who grinned at him. Bo walked into the living room, towelling herself off. "Hey what's going on-" She saw Hyperion and smiled. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

Hyperion got up from the couch and walked over to her. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants and said, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was an overreaction on my part and I'm sorry. It's just difficult to-"

"Mama, I feel two Mom Bo," Ethan said and Lauren chuckled.

She kissed his cheek then explained, "No you don't. One is mom and the other is Hyperion." She set him down on the ground. "Go hug mom and see."

Ethan ran over to Bo and she picked him up then gave him a big hug which he returned. Lauren chuckled then Bo asked him, "Want to hug Hyperion?"

Ethan looked at her then at Hyperion then at Lauren. She nodded and said, "Go ahead. It'll be okay."

Hyperion held out his arms. "I swear I won't bite," he said with a small chuckle.

"Not hard at least," Lauren heard Evony mutter. She shook her head and blocked out the other woman as she watched as an apprehensive Ethan went to Hyperion. He looked at him as if he were studying him then Ethan looked at Lauren.

"Mama, not Mom Bo." He looked back at Hyperion and tilted his head. Lauren grinned. These were the moments that proved that he was her son - figuring out the unknown until he knew it inside and out.

Ethan tried to get his tongue around Hyperion's name but it seemed to be a challenge for him since his enunciation with words was terrible. Hyperion chuckled then said to him, "Call me Pop?" He looked at Lauren and Bo. "Is that fine? I don't want to be too forward or anything."

Bo smiled at him. "No, that's fine." She looked at Lauren.

Lauren nodded and said, "Yeah that's fine. Trick has Papa Trick covered so, Pop works here."

Bo rubbed Ethan's back and said, "You can call him Pop, Ethan."

Lauren could see the happiness shining in Hyperion's eyes, and she was certain he was close tears. "Hey, Ethan. I'm your Pop. I'm going to be around a lot andI'm going to spoil you because that's what grandpa's do, right? Spoil their grandkids and give them back to their parents."

Bo laughed and Lauren chuckled. Ethan stared at Hyperion for a moment longer then said, "Pop play dinos?"

The smile on Hyperion's face grew. "I would love to play dinos."

"Okay, down peas." Hyperion grinned and put him down then Ethan took hold of this finger. "Come on Pop."

Hyperion allowed himself to be dragged into the living room and over to where Ethan's play area was. Evony laughed and remarked, "I never thought I would see Hyperion, a legend from the Great War, playing with small plastic dinosaurs."

Hyperion chuckled as he sat down on the floor to play with Ethan. "I would have said the same thing, but here I am." He looked at Bo with a smile on his face. "With my daughter, her amazing fiancée, and their son. It makes this old legend very proud."

Lauren smiled at Hyperion then looked at Bo. There was smile on her face and Lauren let out a soft sigh. She wasn't certain what she did to deserve this life with Bo and their family, but she was happy to have it. The emotional moment didn't last too long because Tamsin yelled, "Bo, get your ass back down here so I can finish kicking it."

"Ass!" Ethan exclaimed as he dumped his bucket of dinosaurs on the floor.

Lauren glared at the woman as she came into the living room. "That's it. I'm making a new rule. There will be no swearing around Ethan. Not a single swear. If you swear it's a dollar in the swear jar." Bo started to snicker while Tamsin stood in place gawking at Hyperion. Lauren chuckled a little. "Tamsin you look like you've seen a ghost."

Tamsin didn't say anything for the longest time and Hyperion laughed a little then said, "I remember you. I do believe we were drunk and got into a slap fight." He got a contemplative look on his face then hummed. "I do believe I lost that one."

Tamsin laughed and said, "Only by so much. We were both drunk and eventually you realized you were no match for a valkyrie."

Hyperion nodded in agreement. "This is true. Glad to see my daughter has made such a loyal friend."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and downplayed the compliment. "To be honest I'm more Lauren's friend than anything, but Bo and I get along for the most part."

"Either way," Hyperion said with a smile, "I'm grateful that you're in my grandson's life."

Tamsin waved him off then said, "I thought you were dead."

Hyperion picked up one of the plastic dinosaurs and Ethan took it to put with other ones that he was setting up. He chuckled at the little boy then looked at Tamsin. "And you were supposed to believe I was dead. I faked my own death because I couldn't be associated with the Fae anymore. Not after the war. We lost so many people, and I lost someone close to me. I couldn't be around Fae society." He sighed. "There was a lot of guilt that I felt afterwards. Guilt I harboured for many centuries before I realized I could do some good with it."

Lauren saw some sadness in his eyes and decided it was time to move the conversation to something that wasn't so heavy emotionally. She smiled and said, "Hyperion, you are more than welcomed to stay for dinner, but I need to go finish it before it gets too late and we are dealing with a cranky toddler."

Everyone chuckled as she got up and went to the kitchen. Lauren continued cutting up the vegetables for the stir-fry. Hyperion's surprise visit was going to be good for Bo and Ethan. Ethan would be able to be around his grandfather and Bo would be able to spend some time with him as well. Lauren smiled to herself. It was a great way for them to spend the evening.

* * *

Bo watched as Hyperion played with Ethan and chuckled. She didn't think the man could be anymore happier. Bo was glad that he was able to give him some happiness considering everything with her mom. She wanted to ask him about her, but she knew that now was not the right time to do so. But she did have a question that she was wondering about. "So I'm curious Hyperion, what did you do after you faked your death?"

The smile that was on Hyperion's face as he played with Ethan stretched from one ear to the other. He looked at her and said, "I became part of the human world. I've been everything from a farmer to a land baron to whatever else you can think of. But when technology began to quickly advance things for humans I found something that intrigued me. I have been involved in so many technological adventures that it's a little humorous."

Bo smiled and nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Hyperion chuckled. "It is, but I try to keep my ventures under the radar. I have someone else be the name and face. I didn't want the Fae to find me, but it's clear that they've managed to keep track of me somehow."

Evony laughed and told him, "You're still Fae and we can spot each other out, but a lot of Fae don't recognize you since you're supposed to be dead. Only reason my contact even told me about you was that he happened to be where you were in Venice."

Hyperion grinned. "Ah, yes. In Venice I didn't keep a low profile." He looked at Bo. "Your mother was a fan of Venice. Remind me to tell you that story when the little one isn't around."

Bo chuckled and said, "Thank you for sparing Ethan. Lauren, will love you for that alone. No one else seems to get that he is an impressionable two year old."

Tamsin scoffed. "I get that he's an impressionable two year old, but that doesn't mean he knows what we're talking about."

Bo shook her head and said, "I'm not certain about that one. Considering everything we know about his bloodline."

"What do you mean what we know about his bloodline?" Tamsin asked

Bo got on the floor and crawled over to where Ethan and Hyperion were playing dinosaurs. "Lauren's father was a sphinx which is some like super smart Fae."

"Their powers vary," Evony said as she watched Ethan mow down dinosaurs with his truck. "Since Sphinx are higher functioning Fae, and utilize more of their brains, they can tap into powers that have yet to be discovered and powers that they can observe."

Bo looked at Evony. If that was the truth then she wondered what that for Lauren who was now becoming Fae. Hyperion groaned then said, "I hated Sphinx. They were so annoying. I knew one once. His name was Paul. He was smart as a whip, but he also like to fall into trouble. I think he might have met his death because he never knew how to cut his losses." Hyperion shook his head. "Sphinxes think they're smarter than everyone else, so they think they can outwit everyone. But that isn't the case sometimes." He chuckled. "You better hope Ethan is an incubus and not a sphinx. Oh, he could be a naturalist."

A confused look came to Bo's face. "A naturalist?"

Evony groaned and remarked, "I hope he isn't. Fu-"

"Evony," Bo snapped at the woman before she said a word that Lauren would have killed them all for if Ethan picked it up.

The woman held up her hand. "Sorry. Naturalist Fae are like hippies. All about nature and the elements and blah, blah."

Hyperion chuckled then said to Bo in a low voice, "This is why we only had a fling. She didn't like the fact that I was naturalist. There aren't many of us, but we're very powerful. We have control over a majority of the elements." He held out his hand and fire appeared at his finger tips. Hyperion extinguished the flames. "See?"

"Wow..." Ethan said as he look at Hyperion. "Again Pop."

Hyperion chuckled and told him, "I don't think your moms would like that. But how about a little wind." A gentle breeze began to blow in g the living room and Ethan giggled.

Bo laughed at him then said, "So you can just do that anytime you want?"

Hyperion nodded. "Yep. It's a manipulation of the four natural elements."

Evony then pointed out, "A lot of naturalists are older Fae."

Hyperion grinned at her. "Are you calling me old?"

Evony gave him a sexy smirk. "Not at all darling, but if you would like to-"

"Ah, okay." Bo said as a horrified espression came to her face. "That's my father, Evony."

Evony gave her a look that said she didn't see the point. "And?"

Bo shuddered and shook her head. "Do not flirt with him. At least not in front of me and Ethan."

The woman rolled her eyes and remarked, "Like me flirting with an old fling is the worst thing that Ethan has been exposed to. Do I need to point out your little eye trick when you go full on succubus?"

Bo rolled her eyes. One time she wasn't able to control her succubus in front of Ethan and now it was going to be used against her. "That only happened once. I've been more careful since."

Tamsin scoffed. "That's because Lauren has everything scheduled out. Speaking of, am I taking him this weekend?"

Bo opened her mouth then closed it. She didn't know. She would have to see what Lauren would have to say. With everything that had happened the last few days she had completely forgotten that this was the weekend that they were supposed to have to themselves. She shrugged a little then looked at Tamsin. "Not sure, we have to ask Lauren. I mean with the wedding being tomorrow we may need to have you take him longer –"

"You're getting married?" Hyperion asked.

Bo looked at her dad and there was huge smile on his face. She chuckled a little. "Yeah, Lauren and I are getting married tomorrow. It's more like a formality just to get everything out of the way in regards to our bond."

His smile fell a little and he asked, "What bond?"

Bo bit the corner of lip then told him with some hesitation, "Our soul mate bond."

Hyperion stared at her for the longest time. Bo was about to call Lauren into the living room to check on him, but Hyperion beat her to it. "Lauren, can I bother you for a moment?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a moment to turn off the stove."

Bo was confused. "What are you doing?"

Hyperion held up a finger and said, "Wait a moment."

Lauren walked out of the dining room and she was wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She smiled at Hyperion. "What's the matter? Did Ethan say a swear?" She sighed. "What word is it because either Tamsin or Evony is going to place two dollars in the swear jar."

That caused Hyperion to laugh then he got up from the floor. "No that's not why." He grinned. "You're my daughter's soul mate and you're marrying her in some rushed ceremony that's going to be held here?"

Lauren instantly looked like a deer caught in headlights and Bo had to press her lips together to keep herself form laughing. "I-uh-I mean-I-Hm." Lauren then got a sheepish smile on her face. "We were actually going to do it at the Dal."

"What the heck is the Dal?"

Bo chuckled and she couldn't fight the urge to instigate the situation. "It's a bar."

"A bar," Hyperion said with amazement. "You're going to marry my daughter in a bar."

Bo started to snicker when Lauren got an uneasy look on her face. She decided to save her from Hyperion's relentless teasing. "It's not Lauren's fault. It's the elders, or an elder. Amara to be specific." Bo rolled her eyes. "She wants us to complete our soul mate bond."

Hyperion folded his arms over his chest and nodded. "So you two are going to complete the most scared bond known to Fae in a bar?" Bo nodded. "That's not happening."

Bo was surprised by that and she glanced at Lauren before looking back at Hyperion. "We have to do it. We don't want to deal with any of the repercussions."

Hyperion nodded. "I understand and the two of you can complete the bond, but you will do it at my penthouse and you two can have the place afterward. In regards to the wedding, if you don't mind waiting a week I'm certain I know a planner, or several, that can plan the best wedding for the two of you."

Bo smiled at Hyperion. He really was a selfless man and it was surprising because he was Fae. She was so used to dealing with self-involved Fae who only wanted something from her. And yet, Hyperion, a man who had just found out that he was her father, was welcoming her with open arms and ready to plan her and Lauren's entire wedding. It was a little overwhelming. Lauren shook her head and said, "No, we couldn't. I mean we barely know you and-"

Hyperion scoffed. "You're family. That's all I need to know. Where I come from family comes first no matter what's happened in the past." He smiled. "I have missed a lot in my daughter's life, and I want to get to know her more than anything, but the least I could do - since I wasn't able to buy her a car or teach her how to ride her first bike - is give her a wedding."

Bo's vision began to blur as tears came to her eyes. She and Hyperion had a long way to go in regards to getting to know each other, but this gesture was definitely putting them on the right path. She moved to where he was standing and smiled. "I would be honoured to have you throw us a wedding." Hyperion chuckled and Bo moved to go hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and silent tears started to fall from her eyes. For the longest time all she wanted to do was find out who she was and who her parents were. Now she had found them, and even thought she had yet to met her mom, her dad was definitely proving to be a great parent.

Hyperion drew in a deep breath then whispered, "We have all the time in the world for me to make up the time we lost. Trust me."

Bo nodded then she pulled away. She gave him a smile then looked at Lauren. The other woman was smiling at them and Bo chuckled. "What do you say? We let my dad throw us some extravagant wedding just because he wants to spoil me?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "He can do it, but nothing too over the top."

Bo walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Absolutely not. If it was you'd go running for the hills."

Lauren swatted Bo's shoulder. "I would not." Bo raised her eyebrow and Lauren chuckled. "Okay, fine. However, I wouldn't run. It'd be like a brisk jog."

Bo laughed and took hold of her waist so that she could give her another kiss. Lauren pulled back then said, "I have to go finish dinner which should be done in ten minutes. Can you make sure Ethan washes his hands?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah." She gave her a final kiss then whispered, "I love you."

Lauren smiled. "I love you too. Now go get your son to wash his hands."

Bo let Lauren walk out of the living room and there was a permanent smile plastered on her face. She drew in a breath then turned and made her way over to where Ethan was still playing on the floor. He was currently running his larger dinosaurs over with his monster truck. Bo shook her head and said, "Ethan, we have to wash your hands before dinner."

Ethan shook his head. "Nope. Play trucks."

Bo pressed her lips together. Of course he was going to be difficult. "Do you want to get in trouble while Pop and Aunt E are here?"

Evony smirked and remarked, "Might have to buy some other little boy a present."

Ethan looked at her and whined, "No don't."

She gave him a pointed look. "Then go wash your hands for dinner."

Ethan pouted as he got up and when he walked by Evony he said, "E, mean."

"That's not nice, Ethan," Bo scolded as she shook her head. The kid really didn't know when to stop pushing his luck. Then again, he was her child. Bo followed him into the downstairs bathroom and the two of them washed his hands. When he was done she picked him and gave his cheek a big kiss which caused him to giggle. Bo tossed him over his shoulder as he continued to laugh the two of them left the bathroom. She walked by the living room and said, "Give me a second. I'm going to see if we're eating in the kitchen or the dining room."

"Dining room," Lauren shouted from the kitchen.

Bo chuckled and said, "I guess we're eating in the dining room." She walked through the living with Ethan still giggling over her shoulder. He squealed when she started tickling his sides. "Tamsin, can you watch the Ethan monster while I go get the plates?"

"I not monster!" Ethan yelled behind her.

Tamsin laughed and said, "Yes you are, but lucky for you you're a cute one."

Bo had to tighten her hold on him as he tried to squirm free. "Tam, help. Peas." She chuckled. The one thing Ethan had down to an art was knowing how to make a sucker out of someone.

Tamsin chuckled then said, "I don't know if I should help you. You were mean to Aunt E and didn't even say sorry."

"I sorry, E." Then he started to whine, "Peas, help."

Bo shook her head at his dramatics, but she knew if they didn't cut it out Lauren would not be happy because then Ethan would run to her upset. Bo moved him off his shoulder and said, "You don't need Tam's help, but thank you for apologizing to Auntie E. Go sit in your seat at thable."

She put him down and Ethan ran into the dining room with Tamsin following after him. Bo chuckled and looked at Hyperion. "You can head into the dining room. I'm going to go help Lauren."

Hyperion smiled at her. "You are an excellent mother."

Bo blushed at little and shook her head. "I guess. I don't know. I tend to follow Lauren's lead a lot, but I think me and Ethan are developing a relationship where he knows I'm the fun mom, but I also have my limits." She chuckled. "Then again, he is my son and he likes to push those."

Hyperion laughed. "Of course he does. Trouble making runs in the family. On both side for you."

Bo sucked air in through her teeth then blew out. "Yeah...let's not tell Lauren that. She might not want to have more kids if she knew that."

Hyperion laughed again then said, "Possibly." He grinned. "I'm going to sit with Ethan. You go help Lauren."

Bo smiled as he went into the dining. She followed him, but then made her way into the kitchen. She went over to the cabinet that held plates and asked, "Did you need help with anything?"

Lauren smiled at her and said, "No. It's nothing too complicated." She chuckled. "But could you refrain from riling Ethan up? It will be hard to get him to go to bed later."

Bo scoffed a little and remarked, "It's going to be hard to get him to go to bed no matter what since we have visitors." She got plates for everyone and asked, "What size ring do you wear? I guessed for the last one since it was a surprise, but I thought I'd ask since you know now."

Lauren looked at her and she had the most confused look on her face. "What do I need with a ring, Bo?"

Bo grinned and replied, "To get married."

Lauren stared at her for the longest moment then shook her head. She grabbed the bowl that held the stir-fry in it then left the kitchen. Bo chuckled and muttered, "That went well." She went into the dining room and gave everyone a plate.

"Lauren, dinner looks amazing and I really appreciate you and Bo for letting me stay," Hyperion said as Bo placed a plate down in front of Evony.

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "This is simple. I save my true culinary prowess for dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and fries."

"Mama, I can I have dino nuggets peas?" Ethan asked as he played with his car on the table.

Lauren walked over to him and took his car."No you're not getting nuggets. I made you noodles with broccoli, carrots, and chicken."

Ethan got a huge smile on his face and shouted, "Noodles!"

Everyone laughed then Lauren kissed the top of his head then said, "I know, you like noodles, but inside voice please."

Ethan nodded and Lauren smiled at him before she went back into the kitchen. Bo followed her and said, "It's just a wedding ring. It symbolizes our commitment to one another for everyone else in the world."

Lauren went in the refrigerator and got the pitcher of lemonade. "Why does everyone in the world need to know we're married? The Fae will know we're married, our friends and family will know we're married, our son will know, and that's it. Outside of that I don't care who knows we're married."

"I care," Bo said as she turned from getting glasses out of the cabinet. "I want to proudly show off the fact that I am married to a woman who is incredibly wonderful, but beyond stubborn. I want to show off the fact that I am happily married to strangers. I want other people to know. So yes, Lauren, I want a ring."

Lauren glared at her for a second then said in a clipped tone, "My ring size is a six and a half, but I wear size seven for easy removal." She turned to leave the kitchen and Bo started to chuckle. Lauren turned around and pinned her down with a pointed stare. "It will be small and not a diamond. I want Ethan's birthstone."

Bo pressed her lips together and nodded. She was going to burst out laughing at any second. This conversation was intense considering that they were only talking about rings. "Did you not want a band?"

Lauren glowered at her and said, "I don't care, Bo. But if you get me a ring with a stone that's what I want." She walked out of the kitchen and Bo started to laugh. She loved the woman but she was also glad that they were only going to get married once.

* * *

**I have to be honest...the rest of Every Action is nothing but a fluff piece. Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you do such things.**


End file.
